Rubicon
by ChapChappyChan
Summary: Pernikahan antara Rukia dan Ichigo adalah hal yang diinginkan oleh orang sekitarnya. Tidak termasuk mereka berdua. Dan drama rumah tangga pun dimulai. #END. *Selama saya belum memberi format complete pada fic ini, berarti fic ini belum complete. Arigatou sebelumnya #smile.
1. The Best Way

Chapter 1

_Sebenarnya aku tidak punya cukup alasan untuk tidak menikah. Kupikir, menikah itu menyusahkan. Aku tidak ingin cepat-cepat berpisah dengan keluargaku. Aku masih ingin merasakan kebersamaan yang hangat itu tanpa ditindih dengan beban yang lain._

_Aku pun masih ingin berkelana sesuka hatiku. Tanpa terikat dengan benang merah apapun. Tanpa ada yang mengkhawatirkan diriku._

_Di samping itu, menjalin hubungan sangatlah menyakitkan. Aku tidak mau merasakannya lagi. Kurasa jatuh cinta itu pahit._

_Andai saja aku bisa mempertahankan persepsi itu._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family sedikit Hurt**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **Fic setelah kemarau war. Ekh, maksud saya UKK. Saya mencoba yang baru, bukan yang sweet-sweet-bikin-sakit-gigi, tapi mencoba agak gloomy (saya bilang agak). Bukan hurt ataupun sad ending.**

* * *

**Special Thanks from Muach**

**numi-chan**  
Hehe, salam kenal juga Numi-chan. Arigatou riviewnya ya..^^

**anita**

Hehe, bagian mana yang mantab hayo xD

Oke, ini saya bikin lagi. Semoga suka. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Yuki**

Hehe, becanda. Kan namanya Yuki xD

Syukur deh kalo Yuki-san suka. Etooo..kalo itu sih saya ngebayanginnya pipi, soalnya kalo bibir...masa anak kecil gitu sih xD

Guruku tuh yang cerita. Saya sendiri pas diceritain jadi jawdrop sendiri kok xD

Kalo sequel kayanya nggak deh...hehe

Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**darries**

Hehe, tapi kalo menurut saya, dari topik satu ke topik lain, penghubungnya masih kurang nyambung...masih amatir sih ^^a

Hehe, kadang aku emang suka dengan karakter cowo yang (terlihat) polos sama cewe jutek xD

Itu guru aku yang cerita. Aku aja shock trus ngakak dengernya. Oke, arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Enjoy, please ^^**

* * *

"Langsung saja. Kau ingin acara pernikahannya kapan? Aku serahkan padamu." Pria yang dikenal dengan nama Ichigo itu melemparkan pertanyaan pertamanya setelah wanita di hadapannya duduk. Maksudku, itu adalah kalimat kedua setelah ia memperkenalkan dirinya. _To the point._

Sangat wajar jika hal itu membuat wanita di depannya –Rukia mengerutkan alisnya.

"Aku tidak akan komplain dengan tanggal yang kau pilih." Ichigo melanjutkan setelah melihat isyarat Rukia.

"Ehm, kalau begitu bulan depan. Ku dengar itu hari ulang tahunmu." Tak beda jauh. Rukia juga tidak mau bertele-tele. Sekalipun untuk acaranya sendiri. "Untuk prosesinya terserah padamu." Lanjutnya diikuti anggukan halus oleh Ichigo.

Nampaknya setelah acara ini, mereka punya urusan yang lebih penting. Dan selanjutnya mereka bergegas melenggang dari cafe yang hanya beberapa menit itu mereka singgahi.

.

.

.

Rukia Kuchiki adalah gadis yang sudah beberapa tahun bekerja sebagai pengacara. Dia selalu sibuk seperti sekarang ini. Setelah pertemuan singkatnya dengan sang calon, dia harus bekerja lagi.

Sudah puluhan kali ini dia menghela nafas berat. Dan tambah berat lagi setelah ia bertemu dengan Ichigo. Ia tentu tidak meragukan pilihan dari orang tuanya, tapi sebetulnya dia masih betah menyandang _tittle_ sebagai wanita _single_ selama 28 tahun ini.

Hujatan dan tekanan dari komunitasnyalah yang berperan besar merubah pilihannya. Menjadi seorang ibu rumah tangga baginya adalah hal yang sangat berat. Ia harus rela berkorban. Bahkan hal yang paling disukainya sekalipun.

"Kenapa harus aku dan bukan seperti Yoruichi-san?" Rukia mulai membandingkan dirinya dengan seniornya. Seorang wanita yang sudah menyandang gelar janda 11 tahun. Yoruichi-san juga sendiri, namun dia tidak dituntut dengan pertanyaan "Kapan menikah?". Apa karena dia janda? Oh ayolah, ini tidak adil bagi Rukia.

Pada akhirnya dia menyerah. Ia sudah pasrah dan akan menikah dengan siapa saja yang dipilihkan orang tuanya. Siapa pun itu dan bagaimana pun orangnya. Yang terpenting adalah bagaimana ia menjalankan peran istri dengan baik, dan drama rumah tangga pun bisa berjalan dengan lancar.

Pemikiran itu sedikit menyokong mental Rukia. Pada akhirnya ia menyunggingkan sedikit senyuman seraya menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

.

.

.

Ichigo hanya seorang dokter yang dikagumi banyak orang. Kubilang, hanya. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik dengan apa yang orang-orang bicarakan tentangnya. Dalam hidupnya ada suatu misi, yaitu mengurangi penderitaan pengidap leukimia. Ichigo memfokuskan dirinya tentang itu. Berusaha keras mempelajari dan menemukan penawar serta cara rehab penderita penyakit itu.

Dia sudah janji pada ibunya. Ia tidak mau pembunuh nomor satu ibunya itu membunuh lebih banyak orang.

Saking fokusnya akan tugas mulia itu, dia lupa akan dirinya sendiri. Bahkan dia tidak berminat untuk menikah. Asalkan orang-orang bisa bebas dari leukimia, dia sudah sangat bahagia. Tanpa adanya pendamping sekali pun.

Tapi, walaupun dia tidak memerlukannya, bukan berarti ayahnya sependapat. Dia punya dua adik perempuan. Yuzu bersekolah di sekolah asrama, dan Karin mendapat beasiswa di sekolah atlet. Jadi sang ayah yang sudah beberapa tahun lalu pensiun pun harus hidup sendiri, mengingat Ichigo jarang berada di rumah.

Terkadang ia merasa kasihan dengan ayahnya. Ditinggal oleh wanita yang paling ia sayangi membuatnya layu. Semangat hidupnya terkuras sedikit demi sedikit.

Pesannya hanya satu. Agar dirinya cepat menikah. Senyuman konyol yang biasa sang ayah suguhkan bersamaan dengan permintaan itu membuat Ichigo kalut.

Pada akhirnya,

"Rukia-chan anak mantan pasien ayah dulu. Soalnya Hisana-san sangat baik hati, jadi kupikir Rukia-chan tak jauh beda dengannya."

Ichigo yang mengingat-ingat kejadian itu hanya bisa memijat pelipisnya. Dia tidak punya pengalaman khusus dengan wanita, dan dengan sekejap dia diharuskan untuk menikah. Sejujurnya, dia tidak tahu apa yang seharusnya dia lakukan pada saat bertemu calon istrinya tadi. Lebih-lebih cara memperlakukan istrinya kelak.

.

.

.

"Rukia, kau yakin?" si pemilik nama melirik sebal kepada seseorang yang melantunkan namanya itu.

"Rangiku-san, bukankah ini adalah jawaban dari rentetan pertanyaan kawakmu itu? Kenapa protes?" Rukia menjawab pertanyaan itu dengan arogan. Dia kembali meneliti kertas-kertas kerjanya.

Sementara itu Rangiku mendengus kesal. Dia pun mengambil alih dokumen yang Rukia pegang, agar _childhood_-nya itu fokus padanya.

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja... akh, seriuslah Rukia. Bahkan kau baru bertemu dengannya sekali itu saja. Tepatnya dua minggu yang lalu." Rangiku begitu khawatir. Masalahnya, pria bernama Ichigo itu tidak hanya akan menjadi pacar Rukia. Tapi suami. Lelaki yang akan selalu menyanding Rukia.

"Dia orang yang sibuk. Kami tidak punya waktu untuk bertemu." Lebih tepatnya, Rukia tidak ingin bertemu dengan orang itu. Hal itu hanya akan membuatnya tertekan.

"Bagaimana jika dia tidak seperti harapanmu? Bagaimana jika ia melukaimu?" nada cemas itu tak luput dari pelafalan Rangiku. Rukia pun menghela nafasnya, lalu tersenyum tipis pada sahabatnya itu.

"Orang tuaku tidak akan memilih orang jahat. Setidaknya dia bisa menjalankan tugasnya sebagai suami, itu sudah cukup bagiku." Rangiku masih ragu.

"Tapi—"

"Maaf, Kuchiki-san. Ah, pintunya tidak dikunci." Seorang pria berperawakan kurus dengan rambut pirang menjuntai itu memasuki ruangan Rukia. Tangannya penuh dengan sesuatu.

"Izuru-san, ada apa? Dan..." pandangan Rukia tertuju pada sebuket besar mawar merah segar yang dibawa Izuru.

"Ada seseorang yang menitipkan ini. Kurosaki-san katanya."

"Emh, terima kasih." Setelah menyelesaikan tugasnya, Izuru pun pergi. Rukia menutup pintunya, takut ada gosip yang tersebar jika ada yang melihatnya dengan sebuket mawar merah.

"Itu dari calon suamimu?"

"Siapa lagi Kurosaki yang kukenal?" Rukia sedikit tertarik dengan bunga itu, ah, lebih tepatnya, sebuah kartu yang ada di dalam bunganya.

"Maaf tidak bisa mengunjungimu. Dua minggu ini aku lembur. Akan sangat menyenangkan jika bisa bertemu denganmu sebelum hari pernikahan kita. Aku sangat menantikannya. Calon suamimu. Ichigo Kurosaki." Rangiku membantu Rukia melafalkan isi kartu ucapannya. Ia sedikit tersenyum jahil. Setidaknya mawar merah ini cukup romantis.

"Aku tidak suka senyumanmu itu." sinyal buruk. Rangiku yang seperti ini akan lebih merepotkan daripada yang sedang khawatir tadi. Itu yang Rukia pikirkan seraya menaruh bunga indah tadi di sudut ruangan. Kebetulan ada vas kosong.

"Paling tidak, Gin dulu juga sering memberiku itu."

"Terserah..."

.

.

.

Hal yang paling memalukan dalam hidupnya. Benar-benar memalukan.

"Onii-chan tak perlu khawatir. Aku sangat yakin jika Rukia Nee-chan suka." Gadis berseragam _sailor_ itu tengah berkeliling di ruangan berukuran sedang milik kakaknya. Wajahnya yang ceria itu sangat menggambarkan karakternya. Apalagi perbuatannya barusan. Sangat menggambarkan identitasnya.

"Kau tahu? Aku akan lebih khawatir dengan apa yang akan dia pikirkan tentangku. Lebih baik aku meneleponnya dan meminta maaf." Ichigo buru-buru mengambil gagang telepon yang ada di ruangannya. Namun dengan cepat dicegah dengan gadis yang notabene adalah adiknya.

"Onii-chan, jangan! Akh, sebuket mawar merah adalah hal wajar yang diharapkan wanita. Kurasa Rukia Nee-chan akan berpikir jika kau adalah lelaki yang baik." Yuzu—adik bungsu Ichigo itu mencoba meyakinkan kakaknya.

"Dan kartu ucapan yang ditulis langsung oleh adik dari calonnya adalah hal wajar yang dia harapkan juga?" Ichigo pun bersikeras untuk meminta maaf pada Rukia. Hal itu membuat Yuzu merasa ikut bersalah."Moshi-moshi? Hm, ini Ichigo Kurosaki. Kuharap kau tidak salah paham. Tidak. Bukan itu. Maaf, yang mengirim mawar itu adalah adikku. Sekali lagi aku minta maaf. Baiklah." Kebohongan tetap saja kebohongan. Ichigo tidak mau berlarut-larut dengan hal itu. Meskipun dalam kejujuran itu akan menyakitkan, tapi akan lebih baik jika kau berkata yang sebenarnya.

"Onii-chaaan" Yuzu masih tidak percaya jika Ichigo benar-benar menelepon Rukia untuk minta maaf."Dia pasti kecewa."

"Bagaimana denganmu? Ini sudah hampir sore. Cepat kembali ke asrama."

"Kuharap kau tidak menyesal, Onii-chan."

.

.

.

"Apa yang dia katakan?"

"Katanya bunga itu yang mengirim adalah adiknya."

"Termasuk kartu ucapannya?" Rukia hanya mengangguk lemah dengan pertanyaan itu. Sebagai wanita, tentu tercipta rasa sakit karenanya. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Ini sudah takdirnya. Lagipula, hal ini hanya sepele. Tak perlu dibesar-besarkan. Dia sudah bilang jika menjadi ibu rumah tangga adalah hal yang berat. Pastinya Rukia sudah siap hanya untuk mengahadapi hal seperti ini.

"Rukia?"

"Lelucon yang bagus, huh? Aku tidak tahu jika calon suamiku punya selera humor."

.

.

.

"Deg-degan?" Rangiku dengan dandanan yang sangat menggoda itu sedikit merapikan tatanan rambut Rukia. Sosok keduanya terlihat jelas karena refleksi kaca super besar yang terpajang hanya untuk Rukia.

"Anehnya aku tidak merasa demikian." Rukia memasang raut datarnya. Ini adalah hal penting bagi sejarah hidupnya. Seharusnya begitu. Tapi dia merasa biasa saja. Ini terasa seperti ketika ia berhasil memberi pembelaan yang kuat hingga hakim memutuskan bahwa tersangka tidak bersalah."Aku akan lebih merasa seperti itu ketika klien yang kubela adalah orang yang bersalah."

"Rukia. Kau pikir ini apa? Pengadilan? Ini acara pernikahanmu, Rukia." Rangiku terlihat sebal.

"Lebih baik jika hari ini aku bekerja." Kepalanya ia tundukkan. Terkesan sangat pasrah dengan apa yang akan dialaminya hari ini.

"Rukia-chan. Sudah waktunya." Tiba-tiba saja sang ibu masuk. Rukia sungguh tak merasakan kehadirannya. Mungkin karena tidak fokus. Memang dari awal dia tidak fokus dengan semua ini."Kau sangat cantik. Berikan senyum termanismu pada Ichigo-kun."

Dan Rukia pun tersenyum.

.

.

.

Prosesi yang melelahkan itu sudah berlalu. Dan acara non formalnya telah tiba. Saatnya makan dan berfoto dengan pengantin.

Kedua mempelai tampak bahagia. Memang seharusnya begitu. Jadi mereka harus begitu. Namun tanpa seorang ketahui, mereka tidak bertemu pandang sama sekali kecuali saat prosesi.

Untuk suatu alasan yang normal, mungkin mereka malu. Namun tidak demikian. Rukia berpikir jika suami adalah seseorang yang layak untuk ia hormati. Jadi dia harus bersikap sopan padanya. Tidak boleh memperlihatkan sikapmu yang tidak penting padanya.

Ichigo punya alasan tersendiri. Seorang gadis adalah sosok yang rapuh, jadi dia tidak ingin menyakitinya di hari ini dengan bertingkah tak sepantasnya. Dia sudah mengacaukannya dengan sebuket mawar dua minggu lalu, dan dia tak ingin mengulanginya di hari ini.

"Rukia-chan. Selamat atas pernikahanmu." Senyuman tulus, Rukia dapatkan dari mertua tunggalnya. Senyuman itu tak kuasa membuatnya untuk ikut tersenyum.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_, Ji-san."

"Hahaha...Otou-san saja."

"Ah, Ichigo-kun. _Omedetou gozaimasu_." Kini giliran ibu dari Rukia.

"_Arigatou gozaimasu_." Ucapan Ichigo diiringi tundukan kepala ringan.

"Jaga Rukia baik-baik." Pesan ayah Rukia—Byakuya. Ayah dengan usia kepala 5 itu terlihat tidak rela dengan acara ini. Namun keputusan mutlak yang telah terjadi ini adalah hasil diskusinya dengan sang istri. Jadi dia harus ikhlas menerimanya.

"Oh ya, Ichigo-kun tidak perlu repot membeli rumah. Semua sudah kami siapkan dan hari ini kau dan Rukia-chan bisa langsung menempatinya." Hisana—ibu Rukia yang baik itu telah merencanakan hal ini jauh-jauh hari. Ia ingin kehidupan anaknya bersama sang suami tidak diganggu oleh orang-orang tua seperti dirinya.

"Tapi kami bisa tinggal di—" ujar Ichigo namun terpotong dengan gelengan kepala ayahnya. Dia berusaha mengatakan bahwa dia baik-baik saja. Kau seharusnya menikmati pernikahanmu.

Senyuman yang tersuguh dari Isshin—ayah Ichigo itu membuat Ichigo terkejut. Niatnya menikah adalah agar ayahnya tidak kecewa, agar ayahnya tidak kesepian.

Rukia yang melihat perubahan ekspresi Ichigo, hanya bisa menebak-nebak bahwa Ichigo tidak ingin tinggal di rumah baru dan memilih tinggal di rumahnya sendiri. Hal ini semakin sulit saja. Baru beberapa menit menikah, dan dia sudah menentang keinginan suaminya. Lalu bagaimana ke depannya? Apa dia bisa berperan sebagai istri yang baik?

Helaan nafas panjang tak sengaja keluar dari mulut Rukia. Dan hal itu tiak luput dari pandangan ibunya.

"Rukia-chan? Kau kenapa?"

"Aku sedikit pusing."

"Kalau begitu akan kuantar kau ke dalam." Rukia pun menjauh bersama ibunya. Ichigo memperhatikannya. Ia merasa bahwa ia telah melakukan hal yang menyakiti istrinya. Dia sangat yakin jika itu adalah salahnya.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Fic baru setelah UKK. Yey! UKK telah lewat. Huft... beban pikiran serasa terbang entah ke mana. Sebenarnya ide ini udah sangat lama, tapi untuk menciptakan perasaan suram mereka sangat sulit... ini juga menurut saya belum begitu suram... gimana menurut readers?

Ah, kisah cinta yang dipaksakan. Tapi tenang, bagi yang benci hurt atau sad ending, ini bukan fic semacam itu kok..hehe...

Oke deh, semoga readers suka dan bisa buat temen begadang atau sebagai camilan..^^


	2. Pain

Chapter 2

_Orang-orang bilang, jodohmu mungkin tak beda jauh denganmu._

_Aku tidak tahu dari mana orang-orang awam itu menyimpulkan, namun biasanya yang mereka bicarakan sembilan puluh tujuh persen benar._

_Kalau begitu, maka seharusnya pikiranku dengannya sama._

_Seharusnya tidak ada perbedaan asumsi yang akan membawa kami pada pertengkaran hebat._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family sedikit Hurt**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **Yuhuu..saya datang dengan update kilat saya..hohoho. Nggak tau kenapa, saya pingin cepet-cepet nglanjutin ini fic. Mungkin karena sisi gloomy saya yang sedang menguar-nguar kali ya #plak! Saya harap, di ch ini suasananya tambah gloomy. Nyahahaha...**

* * *

**Special Thanks for ch 1**

**MR. KRabs  
**Oke, ini udah update asap xD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**akasaki rinko  
**Salam kenal juga Rinko-san  
Syukur kalo Rinko-san suka. Saya akan berusaha bikin kisahnya bagus ^^  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**DRIKK  
**Oke, iya saya lanjutin kok. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati**

Syukur deh kalo suka..  
Oke, ini saya update. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**MizuKaze Naru  
**Oke, ini saya lanjut (y)  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**airin yukibara  
**Hehe..jujur, saya juga kurang suka sad ending  
Silahkan follow ^^  
Ehehe, jangan panggil senpai, Chappy-chan aja  
Arigatou semangatnya ya^^

**Enjoy, please ^^**

* * *

_Rumah dengan desain interior glamour_. Pikir Ichigo. Dia berjalan perlahan-lahan. Menikmati setiap inci dari keindahan rumah ini. Jujur, dia sangat suka.

Sedangkan Rukia sudah mondar-mandir menempatkan beberapa perabot yang belum ada. Tampaknya dia sudah hafal betul sudut-sudut rumah ini.

"Kau—maksudku, Sayang, ingin makan apa?" suatu kalimat yang biasa istri gunakan kepada suaminya terdengar sangat aneh karena nada canggung yang Rukia ciptakan.

"Cukup Ichigo. Dan mungkin aku juga bisa memanggilmu Rukia." Ichigo mencoba duduk di sofa barunya seraya mengendurkan dasi yang terasa mencekiknya. Ia pun mengarahkan pandangannya pada Rukia. Rukia mengangguk, tanda setuju."Aku mau nasi goreng saja." Hari sudah malam. Dan Ichigo rasa Rukia sudah lelah. Ia tidak ingin merepotkan gadis itu dengan meminta _beefsteak_ ataupun _sukiyaki_.

Tanpa menjawab sepatah kata pun, Rukia langsung melesat ke dapur dan membuat 2 porsi nasi goreng. Teh hangat mungkin juga bisa meredam rasa lelah. Dan semua itu berhasil disuguhkan Rukia dalam tatanan meja makan yang sangat rapi.

Ichigo pikir dia cukup beruntung. Istrinya bisa memasak, dan yang lebih penting, masakannya enak.

Makan malam pertama mereka dihabiskan dengan kesunyian. Tidak ada satu patah kata pun yang keluar. Mungkin nasehat orang tuanya agar tidak bicara saat makan, mereka laksanakan dengan baik hari ini.

Usai mengisi perut, Rukia bergegas ke belakang. Ia hendak menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya.

"Setelah ini kau bisa mandi duluan." Ujarnya seraya membantu Ichigo melepas jas yang tanpa sadar dari tadi ia pakai.

"Emh, terima kasih."

"Ah, dan kurasa kau tidak keberatan jika aku tidur di kamar sebelah." Kalimat langsung Rukia itu membuat Ichigo beberapa detik memandang wajah istrinya. Tapi kemudian ia mengerti.

"Tidak masalah, aku mengerti."

.

.

.

Bahkan kamar mandinya sangat nyaman. Ichigo benar-benar suka rumah ini.

Ia sudah selesai menikmati ritual malamnya, dia hendak keluar, namun Rukia sudah ada di hadapannya. Nampak serius dengan mesin cucinya. Ah Ichigo tahu, Rukia sedang mencuci. Lagi pula dia tidak perlu malu, dan menutupi tubuhnya dengan hati-hati, itu istrinya sendiri.

"Jika kau mau, kita bisa tinggal di rumah ayahmu." Seketika kalimat itu terlontar dari Rukia. Pandangan Rukia masih pada pakaian kotornya. Ia tidak bisa memandang Ichigo. Tiba-tiba saja pikiran itu melintas dalam kepala Rukia. Ekspresi kecewa Ichigo. Dia seharusnya menjalankan peran dengan baik. Suami adalah prioritas utama dalam rumah tangga, katanya. Jadi menuruti keinginan suaminya mungkin bisa membantunya untuk berperan lebih baik.

Di sisi lain, Ichigo kaget. Apa mungkin Rukia tahu keinginannya? Tapi dia tidak boleh egois. Lagi pula jarak rumah ini dengan rumahnya lumayan jauh. Namun yang terpenting adalah niat baik ibu Rukia. Ichigo bisa menebak, rumah beserta isi yang komplit seperti ini bisa memakan waktu berminggu-minggu untuk menyiapkannya. Apalagi rumah ini sangat nyaman. Ayahnya sudah berkata tak apa. Itu sudah membuatnya sedikit lega.

"Tidak perlu." Jawaban itu tentu cukup untuk pemahaman Rukia. Terjadi jeda yang cukup lama, akhirnya Ichigo melanjutkan langkahnya. Dia pikir Rukia sudah mengerti.

"Jangan munafik." Rukia tidak tahan.

Satu kalimat singkat itu mampu membuat ichigo melotot. Dia berjalan kembali ke arah istrinya. Membalikkan tubuh istrinya dengan kasar. Berniat agar sang istri mampu menatapnya secara langsung. Baru pertama kali ini ia mendapat ucapan seperti itu.

"Kupikir pemahaman kita sama. Kau tak perlu menutupinya." Ujar Rukia karena tak sanggup ditatap lebih lama dengan pandangan menyeramkan seperti itu. Rukia sering menangani orang-orang yang tidak mau jujur terhadap dirinya sendiri. Menjadi pengacara dan bertatap muka dengan bedebah membuatnya tak sungkan berkata kasar. Dia tidak menyadari hal itu.

"Menurutmu itu mudah? Lihat rumah ini! Siapa yang mau mengecewakan ibumu yang sudah susah payah menyiapkan ini? Kau anak kandungnya kan?" Ichigo tak kuasa dengan emosinya. Nada tinggi yang ia lantunkan begitu jelas membuat Rukia terbelalak. Kata-kata kasarnya pun tak luput dari pendengaran Rukia.

Rukia begitu terkejut. Dia pikir Ichigo satu pemahaman dengannya. Jadi akan baik-baik saja jika _uneg-uneg_ itu dia keluarkan. Tapi nyatanya berbeda. Ichigo tidak seperti itu. Dia bahkan kembali membalasnya. Rukia pikir ini salah. Ini buruk. Ini salahnya. Bodohnya dia dan kata-katanya itu. Dia pun diam. Dia hanya ingin Ichigo mendapatkan keinginannya.

Badan gemetar Rukia membuat Ichigo melunak. Ini hari pertama mereka menikah dan sudah ada raut buruk yang terlihat di wajah keduanya. Tidak boleh seperti ini.

"Maaf." Ichigo memang sedikit emosian, tapi dia sadar diri."Cepat mandi dan jernihkan pikiranmu." Ia pun berlalu dengan rasa bersalah.

Tak terasa, air mata mengalir di kedua pipi Rukia. Baru kali ini dia merasakan perih hingga menangis.

.

.

.

Pagi hari setelah malam pengantin. Ichigo pikir orang-orang di luar sana hanya membual tentang indahnya malam pertama. Yang ia rasakan kini justru sebaliknya. Setelah melampiaskan sedikit kekesalannya semalam, Ichigo sulit untuk tidur. Niscaya sekarang dia telat bangun. Tapi sebenarnya tak apa, karena kerjanya ada di shift sore.

Ichigo pun akhirnya berjalan agak limbung ke _kitchen counter_.

"_Ohayou._" Sapanya datar kepada seseorang yang ada di sana. Mencoba bersikap biasa.

Sedangkan Rukia dari tadi sudah bangun. Dan kini ia tengah memasak.

Sapaan Ichigo tak kunjung Rukia jawab. Apa mungkin dia masih sakit hati dengan perkataan Ichigo semalam? Ichigo mendekatinya. Tepat di belakangnya.

"_Ohayou._" Ulang Ichigo sekali lagi.

Rukia berjingkat. Kelihatannya dia sedang melamun dan tidak mendengar suara Ichigo sebelumnya. Belum lagi, dia masih merasa aneh dengan sapaan laki-laki selain ayahnya di pagi hari begini.

"_Ohayou._" Jawab wanita itu setelah beberapa detik. Ichigo pun akhirnya duduk di meja makan lalu menyalakan tv dengan _remote_ yang sudah ia ambil tadi.

Walaupun beda ruangan, namun Ichigo masih bisa melihat acara tv dengan jelas dari ruang makan.

Sedikit mencuri pandang. Ichigo sesekali melirik Rukia. Dia memperhatikan punggung wanita itu. Itu masih pakaian yang dikenakan tadi malam. Kenapa dia belum bersiap? Seharusnya dia sudah siap dengan baju kantornya kan?

Rasa penasaran itu masih Ichigo tahan. Menunggu Rukia selesai dengan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

"Kenapa kau belum bersiap? Untuk sisanya, aku bisa cuci ini semua." Kata Ichigo di tengah-tengah keheningan yang tercipta beberapa menit lalu. Ia berusaha memperbaiki keadaan buruk semalam. Ia sungguh tidak ingin bertengkar dengan istrinya. Lebih-lebih ini adalah hari kedua setelah ia menikah.

"Aku tidak bekerja hari ini." Ah, Ichigo mengangguk mengerti. "Aku tidak akan bekerja lagi." Dan Ichigo gagal untuk mengerti kalimat selanjutnya.

"Maksudmu?" ujarnya cepat-cepat.

"Aku mengundurkan diri." Rukia mengucapkannya dengan kalem. Namun Ichigo tidak bisa menerimanya. Dia tidak habis pikir dengan perbuatan istrinya. Bukan masalah finansial dalam keluarganya yang akan senjang karena Rukia berhenti kerja. Tapi dia mengkhawatir hal yang lebih penting.

"Ada apa denganmu sebenarnya?!" Ichigo lepas kendali lagi. Tak kuasa ia menggebrak meja yang ia pergunakan untuk makan.

"Aku hanya ingin sepenuhnya menjadi istri! Apa itu salah?!" Rukia pun tak kalah emosi. Dia melakukan hal yang benar. Kenapa dia harus disalahkan? Ini demi menebus keinginan suaminya yang tidak bisa tinggal di rumah lamanya. Dia akan selalu berada di rumah dan menjadi ibu rumah tangga yang selalu ada untuk Ichigo dengan tidak memikul beban kerja. Tapi respon yang ia harapkan sungguh beda.

"Semalam kau memakiku karena aku munafik. Sekarang coba tebak siapa yang munafik?!" Ichigo tahu, Rukia sangat menyukai pekerjaannya. Ibunya yang bercerita. Dia suka membela seseorang yang tidak bersalah. Itu merupakan salah satu amalan wajib bagi Rukia. Rukia selalu ingin menciptakan keadilan di negeri ini. Dan bila ia berhenti, maka sama halnya dengan Ichigo yang membiarkan leukimia memakan lebih banyak jiwa. Ichigo sungguh tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Tapi singgungan yang Ichigo berikan tidak bisa membuat hari ini lebih baik.

"Memang! Aku munafik. Kita adalah dua orang munafik yang ditakdirkan untuk bersatu!" Rukia akhirnya hilang kontrol. Ia tidak mengerti maksud Ichigo. Dia pikir Ichigo menolak kebaikan hatinya. Ia rela menikah dan seharusnya ia sudah rela melakukan hal ini. Apa Ichigo tidak mengerti?

Lelaki itu tidak tahan lagi. Dua orang munafik, katanya. Kalimat itu membuat tangannya gatal. Dan hendak dia layangkan ke pipi Rukia.

BRAK!

Ichigo bimbang. Dan meja makan itu pun roboh oleh perbuatan Ichigo. Tangan Ichigo berdarah. Rukia hanya bisa kembali diam. Kakinya lemas karena ia melihat suaminya begitu menakutkan. Air matanya mengalir dalam diam. Ichigo pun berlalu.

Ini adalah pagi yang sangat menyeramkan bagi keduanya. Kejadian itu pun menimbulkan keheningan yang cukup untuk mencekik mereka berdua.

.

.

.

Linangan air mata itu akhirnya berhenti. Rukia sudah bisa mengendalikan dirinya lagi. Dia bangkit dan memandang perabot di depannya. Senyuman miris mengiringi langkahnya untuk membereskan beberapa pecahan kaca.

Baru kali ini ia merasa sangat sakit. Ternyata menikah lebih menyakitkan daripada sekedar mempunyai kekasih. Ada yang salah di antara mereka berdua. Rangiku dan Gin sampai dua tahun ini pun sepertinya baik-baik saja. Tapi kenapa ia dan Ichigo tidak bisa seperti itu?

Ini tidak seperti yang dia harapkan. Bisakah mereka memerankannya dengan baik? Hanya sekedar peran. Seharusnya itu tidak sulit kan?

Tapi jika mereka terus seperti ini, perceraian mungkin bisa menyelesaikannya.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Huft. Sudah terasa gloomy-nya kah? Saya harap bisa kerasa.

Hehe... semoga bisa menghibur readers yaaa ^^

Dan ini benar-benar bukan sad ending. Suir...bukan sad ending kok...


	3. Happiness

Chapter 3

_Dimana ada pertemuan, pasti ada perpisahan._

_Kalimat yang sudah umum ini agaknya benar-benar terasa dalam hidupku._

_Bagaimana cara ayah dan ibu, Rangiku dan Gin, serta pasangan lainnya mempertahankan ikatan sucinya?_

_Aku sungguh penasaran._

_Mungkin perpisahan selamanya adalah hal terbaik._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family sedikit Hurt**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note :** Bagi readers yang nggak suka hurt, saya umumkan sekali lagi bahwa ini happy ending kok. Jadi nikmati saja drama rumah tangga mereka. Muehehe...**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

Perceraian.

Satu kata itu terus terngiang di kepala Rukia. Dia membersihkan kerusakan yang terjadi pagi ini. Dan palu keputusan sudah diketuk bahwa Rukia telah mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya.

Ichigo dari tadi tidak keluar dari kamar. Rukia tidak tahu apa yang Ichigo lakukan, karena dari awal dia tidak tahu jalan pikiran Ichigo.

Dia tidak bisa memahami suaminya, mungkin begitu juga sebaliknya. Bagaimana kalau bercerai?

Entahlah. Mereka belum genap dua hari menikah. Semuanya pasti akan terkejut jika dia mengajukan surat cerai.

Tapi mau bagaimana lagi? Mereka tak saling memahami. Jangankan memahami. Mengenal saja belum.

Rukia tidak tahu tanggal lahir Ichigo. Ia juga tidak tahu tempat kerja Ichigo. Dia pun tidak tahu siapa saja teman suaminya. Dia tidak tahu rumah Ichigo dan sungguh, dia tidak tahu apa-apa tentang keluarga Ichigo.

Bagaimana bisa ia menjadi istri yang baik. Hari ini saja ia sudah gagal memerankan tugasnya. Yang seharusnya pagi ini menjadi pagi yang tenang dan mereka bisa mengatakan "_Ittekimasu._" dan "_Itterassai._" dengan seutas senyum.

Tapi pagi ini sudah hancur. Begitu juga dengan kemarin malam. Ichigo tidak bisa menghargai caranya. Lalu untuk apa hubungan ini dipertahankan?

.

.

.

Jadi dramanya cuma dua hari?

Begitulah pikiran kalut Rukia. Wanita itu sudah menulis memo singkat untuk suaminya bahwa ia pergi. Dia masih istri Ichigo. Dan ia masih tetap harus memberitahukan keberadaannya pada sang suami.

Tekadnya sudah bulat. Dia akan pergi mengurus surat cerai dan selanjutnya menghubungi orang tuanya.

Kini dirinya sudah siap untuk keluar rumah dan membuka pintu keluar. Pintu pun terbuka dan memperlihatkan seseorang yang berhasil membuat alisnya berkerut amat dalam. Seseorang itu juga terkejut. Nampaknya dia juga baru akan mengetuk pintu yang Rukia buka.

"_Konnichi wa_." Sapanya seraya membungkuk sejenak.

.

.

.

"Rukia-chan ingin ke mana?"

Rukia mengingat pertanyaan itu, pertanyaan yang keluar dari mulut mertuanya diiringi dengan senyuman rapuh. Perasaannya menjadi bercampuraduk sekarang. Kenapa ayah Ichigo bisa datang kemari? Di saat seperti ini? Apa Rukia beritahu saja sekarang? Tapi bagaimana jika Isshin tidak bisa menerima kenyataan ini? Pada akhirnya dia berhasil membawa mertuanya ke taman. Hanya tempat itu yang dekat dengan rumahnya dan mungkin tempat ini cocok untuk mengatakan semuanya.

"Otou-san. Ada hal yang ingin aku bicarakan." Rukia masih tampak ragu. Dia tidak sanggup mengatakannya ketika Isshin masih dengan senyumannya. Lalu bagaimana ini?

"Katakan saja, Rukia-chan. Apapun itu, aku akan berusaha menerimanya." Tatapan Isshin menerawang langit. Dia berkata seolah-olah dia tahu bahwa Rukia akan mengatakan hal yang akan menyakiti hatinya.

Sementara itu Rukia mematung. _Aku akan berusaha menerimanya. _Kalimat itu benar-benar menohok hatinya. Isshin seharusnya tahu jika hubungannya dengan Ichigo tidak bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Dia tidak merasa cocok dengan anaknya. Dan dia sekarang ingin bercerai. Awalnya hal itu sudah sangat teguh di hatinya. Namun entah kenapa, sorot mata Isshin membuatnya tidak enak hati. Pada akhirnya dia hanya diam. Dia tidak berani bicara.

"Rukia-chan. Aku mengerti. Kalian masih sangat asing. Jadi aku tidak heran jika kalian akan cepat bertengkar atau bahkan memutuskan untuk bercerai." Rukia menoleh pada Isshin."Mungkin, jika aku boleh memberi saran, cobalah mengenal Ichigo lebih dulu." Lagi-lagi kalimatnya diakhiri dengan senyuman.

Rukia yang tak luput memperhatikan lelaki itu hanya bisa diam. Dia kini tidak ingin mengakui kondisinya dengan Ichigo. Respon dari apa yang ingin dia katakan, sudah dikemukakan Isshin.

Tapi, bagaimana caranya mengenal Ichigo? Sangat tidak mungkin jika ia bertanya langsung pada suaminya. Ia tidak ingin perannya gagal lagi dan membuat Ichigo mengamuk.

"Ah, Isshin Oji-san!"

Lamunan Rukia buyar tatkala suara seorang wanita memenuhi area taman itu karena memanggil seseorang yang telah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Senna-chan? Apa kabar?" Ternyata Isshin mengenalnya. Wanita yang kira-kira umurnya lebih tua beberapa tahun dari Rukia itu menghampiri mereka –Isshin dan Rukia. Walau usianya mungkin sepantaran dengan Ichigo, namun ia tetap terlihat imut.

"Baik. Oji-san sendiri? Ah, lama tak jumpa. Oji-san tidak bersama Ichigo?" wanita itu mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar. Siapa tahu ia menemukan lelaki jangkung berambut oranye yang sudah lama tidak ditemuinya.

"Aku tidak sedang bersama Ichigo." Jawab Isshin. Lalu wanita itu melihat Rukia yang ada di samping Isshin. Memberikan isyarat bagi Isshin."Oh ya, kenalkan. Ini istri Ichigo."

"_Hajimemashite._ Rukia Kurosaki _desu_." Rukia membungkuk sejenak.

"Dasar pria itu, baru tidak bertemu satu tahun. Sudah mendapat istri yang cantik. Bukan begitu, Oji-san? Ah ya, perkenalkan. Aku Senna Honda. Senang bertemu denganmu." Senyuman manis itu membuat Rukia sedikit senang. Setidaknya untuk masalah hari ini, anggap saja itu sebagai hiburan.

"Rukia-chan, Senna-chan ini adalah temannya Ichigo. Dia sering sekali main ke rumah dan membantu di klinik." Walaupun Rukia tidak tahu masalah tentang misalnya kenapa dia membantu klinik dan klinik siapa itu lalu hubungannya dengan keluarga suaminya itu, dia tetap menanggapinya seolah antusias."Oh ya, Rukia-chan. Jika kau ingin, kau bisa mengenal Ichigo lewat Senna-chan."

Sempurna. Kini Rukia tak perlu khawatir lagi dengan cara mengenal Ichigo. Ini akan lebih mudah jika ia melakukannya melalui pihak ketiga.

"Memangnya kenapa?" Senna sedikit bingung dengan ucapan Isshin. Kenapa Rukia harus mengenal Ichigo melalui dirinya? Apa Rukia belum mengenal Ichigo?

"Mereka baru saja menikah."

"Dan aku baru mengenalnya."

Senna masih mengerutkan alis, tanda bingung. Ia sungguh tidak mengerti. Apa mungkin artinya, mereka menikah tanpa mengenal satu sama lain? Mereka tidak pacaran?

"Em, kami dijodohkan." Ah, semuanya jelas.

"Umh! Tak masalah, Rukia-chan. Aku akan membantumu memahami Ichigo." Senna mengangguk dengan mantab. Dan Rukia juga nampak senang akan hal itu. Ia kini bisa bernafas lega. Ia tak perlu khawatir lagi untuk memerankan perannya. "Kita bisa bertukar nomor ponsel." Ucap Senna lagi. Benang penghubung antara Rukia dan Senna pun mulai terajut.

.

.

.

Setelah berbincang dengan Isshin dan Senna, hati wanita bermata _amethys_ itu menjadi tenang. Ia pun pulang ke rumahnya dengan _mood_ yang sudah baik kembali. Pikirannya untuk bercerai pun sirna. Dia sekarang punya semangat untuk mengembalikan kondisi rumah tangganya menjadi kondusif kembali. Mereka bilang, anggap saja Ichigo adalah seorang klien yang mempunyai masalah sangat pelik dan kau harus menggali informasi darinya untuk membuat pembelaan.

_Yosh_! Dia akan mencobanya. Dia akan mencoba memahami Ichigo agar perannya sebagai istri berjalan dengan baik. Dan hal itu akan dimulai setelah ia membuka knop pintu masuknya.

Bersamaan dengan hal itu, Ichigo sudah ada di hadapannya. Lengkap dengan tas kerja. Nampaknya dia akan berangkat bekerja sekarang.

Raut wajah yang Ichigo ciptakan kepada Rukia tak beda jauh dengan yang tadi pagi. Dia masih kecewa dengan tindakan Rukia. Ia ingin Rukia bekerja lagi. Ia ingin Rukia mendapatkan kebahagiaannya. Untuk saat ini, Ichigo masih tidak bisa bicara dengan normal kepada istrinya itu.

"_Ittekimasu._" Ucapan itu sungguh lirih, ditambah dengan nada datar. Ichigo melewati Rukia begitu saja tanpa mau melihat wajah istrinya.

"_Itterassai_." _Mood _yang susah payah Rukia bangun kini menjadi buruk lagi. Sakit menghampirinya. Kenapa dengan Ichigo? Padahal kejadian semalam saja bisa dia lupakan. Rukia tidak mengerti. Ia ingin mengulanginya dari awal lagi. Jika ia bisa. "Kuharap kita bisa mengulanginya lagi."

Kalimat itu cukup untuk didengar Ichigo. Ichigo menghentikan langkahnya sejenak.

"Jangan jadikan aku sebagai sebab ketidakbahagiaanmu. Aku merasa seperti parasit." Dan Ichigo pun melanjutkan langkahnya lagi. Rukia hanya bisa diam. Dia sama sekali tidak pernah berfikir bahwa Ichigo parasit, sekalipun pernikahan ini tidak dia inginkan.

.

.

.

Ichigo masih tidak habis pikir. Dalam perjalanan pulangnya ini, ia masih memikirkan perkataan istrinya tadi pagi. Memutuskan menikah, baginya adalah pilihan berat dalam hidupnya. Dia mempunyai pandangan, jika ia menikah, maka ia mempunyai kewajiban ekstra untuk setidaknya membuat sang istri bahagia. Tidak peduli dia mencintaimu atau tidak. Tidak peduli kau mencintainya atau tidak.

Seorang istri adalah seseorang yang pasti akan berjasa bagi rumah tangganya. Seperti ibunya dulu. Ibunya adalah sosok yang sangat hebat. Beliau banyak berkorban bagi keluarga kecilnya dulu. Dan tak luput dari pandangan Ichigo, ayahnya selalu berusaha untuk membuat beliau bahagia.

Mendengar Rukia mengundurkan diri dari pekerjaannya mungkin tak perlu membuat seseorang menampar wanita itu. Namun bagi Ichigo, pekerjaan itu adalah satu-satunya sumber kebahagiaan bagi Rukia. Dia sangat yakin bahwa Rukia tidak menghendaki pernikahan ini. Maka jelas Rukia tidak akan bahagia. Dan Ichigo akan sangat marah untuk hal itu.

Tak terasa, berpikir keras seperti ini membuatnya tidak sadar jika ia sudah ada di depan rumah. Sebenarnya ia tidak tega bersikap seperti itu pada istrinya. Tapi apa boleh buat. Bila tidak seperti ini, maka Rukia tidak akan sadar.

Dari luar, rumah ini sudah nampak sepi. Lampu-lampu sepertinya sudah dimatikan. Ichigo pun mencoba memutar knop. Tidak dikunci. Sungguh ceroboh. Bagaimana jika ada orang jahat masuk? Ichigo sebenarnya membawa kunci cadangan.

Lalu lelaki itu memasuki ruang tv. Lampunya masih menyala. Dan di situ ia melihat Rukia yang tertidur di meja penghangat. Tangannya masih menggenggam ponsel.

_Habis bertelepon?_ Pikir Ichigo. Melihat wanita mungil itu terlelap dengan posisinya yang tidak nyaman, Ichigo pun punya maksud baik. Dia menggendong Rukia ke kamarnya. Namun baru setengah jalan, Rukia merasa terganggu dan akhirnya bangun dalam gendongan Ichigo. Lelaki itu pun menurunkan istrinya dengan hati-hati.

"Arigatou." Ujar Rukia lirih. Wajahnya menunduk. Takut menatap Ichigo.

Sementara Ichigo hanya diam dan berlalu menuju kamar mandi tanpa mempedulikan Rukia.

"Biar kusiapkan air hangat." Ucap Rukia kemudian. Ichigo belum begitu jauh darinya.

"Tidak usah."

.

.

.

Disebabkan oleh egonya sendiri. Ichigo kedinginan karena ia memilih untuk langsung membersihkan dirinya dengan air dingin. Sebaiknya dia membuat coklat panas setelah ini. Dia pikir dia punya persediaan coklat di lemari dapur.

Dia kini keluar dari kamar mandi.

"Aku ingin bicara denganmu."

Ucapan lirih dari sang istri yang memunggunginya itu membuat dirinya sedikit terkejut. Dia tidak tahu jika wanita itu menunggunya di sini. Lagi pula, dia pikir sang istri yang masih berada di ruang tv juga bermaksud menunggu dirinya pulang. Hm, setidaknya, dia tidak boleh mengabaikan yang ini.

Dia pun menggadeng Rukia. Membawa wanita itu menuju kamarnya. Rukia pun bingung harus berbuat apa. Ia hanya ingin bicara dengan Ichigo. Apa Ichigo tidak bisa menangkap maksudnya? D-Dan kenapa suaminya itu membawa dirinya ke kamar? Pikiran aneh pun muncul di benak Rukia.

_Bau maskulin_. Itu yang Rukia rasakan. Kamar ini sungguh berbeda dengan kamarnya, walaupun kamar mereka bersebelahan. Nampaknya Ichigo mendekornya dengan baik semalam.

"Silakan duduk dan bicaralah sembari aku berpakaian. Kupikir kau tidak keberatan." Ucap Ichigo seraya melepas gandengannya.

Rukia yang mengerti hal itu, langsung duduk di sisi kasur dan sebisa mungkin untuk tidak menatap Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo acuh. Rukia adalah istrinya. Tak ada yang harus ia sembunyikan dari wanita itu. Ini cukup wajar kok.

Suasananya hening beberapa menit. Rukia masih merangkai kata-kata. Ichigo pun sengaja membuat acara berpakaiannya selama mungkin.

"Kenapa kau sangat marah saat kubilang aku mengundurkan diri?"

Akhirnya. Ichigo jadi bisa menjelaskan apa yang dia pendam selama ini.

"Sudah kubilang. Aku tidak ingin merusak kebahagiaanmu."

"Tapi aku bahagia dengan ini. Peran seorang istri tidak akan sempurna jika dia bekerja."

Ichigo menghela nafas. Mencoba untuk menahan emosinya.

"Kudengar, dari dulu kau sangat mencintai pekerjaanmu. Jika kau berhenti, kau hanya akan berdiam diri di rumah."

"Sebenarnya, sudah beberapa kali aku ditawari untuk menikah. Dan aku menolak mentah-mentah. Penyebabnya adalah pekerjaanku. Seperti yang telah kau katakan, aku sangat mencintai pekerjaanku. Dan kau tahu? Sekarang aku sudah menikah denganmu, dan sekarang kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri."

Ichigo tidak bisa menjawab sanggahan singkat itu.

"Tidak perlu khawatir dengan kebahagiaanku. Dan kau bukan parasit." Itu perkataan terakhir Rukia sebelum ia keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Lelaki itu tetap sama. Dia hanya bisa diam.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Gyaah, udah selesai. Seharusnya ch ini udah jadi sehari sesudah ch 2. Tapi gara-gara classmeeting, saya jadi menomorduakan fic ini.

Okelah..semoga saja readers suka...^^

Saya sengaja semua reviewnya saya balas di sini. Saya ingin semua reviewer namanya tercantum di sini. Dan saya paling suka nulis balasan review ^^

**Special Thanks for ch 2**

**darries  
**Di sini saya emang berusaha membuat karakter Ruki agak menyebalkan. Dan soal Ichigo yang tempramen, akan diceritakan seiring berjalannya nih fic XD  
Konfliknya emang tiba-tiba. Soalnya mereka juga ketemu cuma satu kali sebelum menikah, itu juga cuma ngomongin tanggal. Hehe...  
Kalo asep, saya nggak janji. Soalnya saya mulai disibukkan dengan classmeeting, dan saya masuk semi final XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya...^^

**ichirukilover30  
**Soal Ichigo, nenti juga bakal tahu kok, sepertinya juga akan saya ceritakan.  
Iya, Rukia keluar kerja beneran. Haha.. #peace  
Kalo cepetnya, saya nggak janji.  
Arigatou reviewnya ya...^^

**DRIKK  
**Hehe, pendek ya.. saya juga menyesal bikinnya pendek, soalnya udah mentok sih..XD  
Syukur deh kalo suka.  
Arigatou reviewnya ya...^^

**Yuki  
**Jyaah, sengaja aku bikin gitu sih XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya...^^

**airin yukibara  
**Hehe, iya, tempramen.  
Yosh! Arigatou semangatnya yaaa^^

**Guest  
**Yang ini agak panjangan dikit. Update kilatnya nggak janji ya..  
Arigatou reviewnya ya...^^

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Salam kenal juga Mabby-Chan ^^  
Soal orang ketiga, saya nggak yakin. Gimana ya...umm kalo orang ketiga udah mainstream sih, maunya orang kelima XD #plak!  
Walah, saya malah sama sekali nggak kepikiran kalo Rukia-nya bakal kena leukimia XD  
Oke dah, arigatou reviewnya ya...

**Azura Kuchiki  
**Umh, soal konflik, saya malah pingin mereka diambang perceraian XD tapi gimana ya...XD  
Orang ketiga, keempat, dst, mungkin akan ada XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati  
**Ini panjangan dikit..hehe, saya bingung sih...belum ada feel, masih repot ama classmeet XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Lhylia Kiryu  
**Syukur deh kalo suka ^^  
Ini TBC kok, masa iya sih? Seingat saya udah saya klik in progress. Duh, akan saya check lagi XD  
Ya..mungkin di sini dia nggak terlalu galak XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**akasaki rinko  
**Waa..syukur deh.  
Ini nih, saya update. Semoga suka...  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^


	4. Save Her

Chapter 4

_Manusia adalah makhluk yang pelik._

_Terkadang, jika mereka menginginkan suatu kebahagiaan dan diberi pilihan, mereka hanya tersenyum dan menggeleng._

_Bisa dibilang... munafik?_

_Ah, sebagian besar manusia di bumi adalah orang yang seperti itu. Aku pun sama._

_Tapi hal ini lama-kelamaan mulai menarik untukku._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family sedikit Hurt**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **Huweeee...Arigatou Minna-san. Saya pikir, fic yang diawali dengan ke-gloomy-an ini akan berjalan dengan gloomy dan saya sempat merasa gloomy saat mengerjakannya dalam keadaan gloomy #plak! Saya sungguh seneng pas dapet respon positif buat fic ini. Arigatou... Plus, semangatin saya buat classmeeting yaaa #plak!**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

_[Sebaiknya kau bertanya langsung padanya. Ichigo adalah pria dengan tingkat gengsi yang tinggi. Dan dia tidak akan mau mengaku jika tidak ditanyai.]_

"_Bertanya langsung padanya?"_

_[Iya. Bertanya langsung. Memangnya ada masalah dengan itu?]_

"_Aku sudah terlanjur takut padanya. Kau tahu, dia sangat menyeramkan."_

_[Ah? Menyeramkan? Hahahaha... kenapa kau bisa berpikir seperti itu, Rukia-chan?]_

"_Memangnya dia tidak pernah marah padamu?"_

_[Umm...bagaimana yaa... Malah dia yang sering aku marahi.]_

"_Mungkin Ichigo menyukai Senna-chan."_

_[...]_

"_Senna-chan?"_

_[Ah ya, pokoknya malam ini juga kau harus berani menanyainya, Rukia-chan. Oke?]_

Percakapan di telepon semalam membuat Rukia bisa tidur nyenyak. Setidaknya saran dari Senna dapat membuat masalah kemarin selesai. Rukia sangat bersyukur akan hal itu.

Pagi ini Rukia bisa bangun pagi walaupun kemarin dia begadang. Rupanya insting ibu rumah tangganya mulai muncul. Dia pun langsung bangun dan hendak mandi. Sungguh memalukan. Gara-gara menunggu Ichigo pulang, dia sampai lupa untuk mandi kemarin malam. Sepertinya, jika dia berendam sekarang, masih ada cukup waktu untuk menyiapkan sarapan tepat waktu. Jadi ia bergegas untuk menyiapkan pemandian nyamannya.

Ah, sepertinya Rukia perlu memberi aroma terapi juga untuk kamar mandinya. Lavender kelihatannya tidak buruk. Tapi apa Ichigo suka Lavender? Dia tidak tahu. Lagi-lagi hal ini. Tahu apa dia tentang Ichigo? Hmm..mungkin dia harus bertanya langsung. Itu saran Senna.

Oh ya, dia baru menyadari jika _bath-up_ nya sangat besar. Mungkin cukup untuk dua orang. Jika ibunya main ke sini, maka Rukia bisa minta tolong menggosokkan badannya. Atau mungkin Rangiku juga bisa. Atau—

"Maaf."

Sangat cepat dan sepertinya tidak sengaja. Ichigo membuka pintunya ketika Rukia berendam di _bath-up_. Rukia membatu. Pria tadi secara langsung melihatnya. Walaupun itu hanya satu detik, ah 0,97 detik.

Tenang Rukia. Tenang. Dia suamimu. Dia bukan lelaki mesum yang mencoba mengintipmu berendam. Dia bahkan dengan cepat menutup pintunya kembali dan meminta maaf.

Huft. Rukia belum terbiasa dengan ini.

.

.

.

"Ada _shift_ pagi?" Rukia beralih ke dapur setelah menikmati kepulan uap hangat di kamar mandi. Dia berkata cukup keras agar seseorang yang ada di ruang tv bisa mendengarnya. Sebenarnya dia berencana untuk mencairkan suasana diantara dirinya dan Ichigo. Dia pikir Ichigo sudah tidak marah lagi padanya.

Lelaki dengan kaos oblong, celana selutut dan berkalung handuk itu menengok sejenak. Dan yang dilihatnya adalah punggung mungil milik istrinya.

"Tidak. Aku juga bingung bisa bangun pagi."

Rukia pun diam. Benar dugaannya. Ichigo sudah tidak marah. Saran Senna memang sangat manjur. Sering-sering saja dia bertelepon dengan Senna. Senna pasti akan sangat membantu dirinya untuk menjalankan perannya.

Tapi ada satu hal yang masih mengganjal hatinya. Apa Ichigo benar-benar bahagia tinggal di rumah ini?

"Apa kau bahagia tinggal di sini?" Rukia tiba-tiba membawa kembali topik dua hari lalu. Butuh beberapa menit bagi Ichigo untuk menjawab.

"Jika aku menjawab 'iya', apa kau akan mengataiku munafik?" Rukia menghentikan sejenak aktivitasnya, mendengar jawaban itu.

"Hm" Rukia mengiyakan.

"Tapi aku tetap tidak mau mengecewakan ibumu. Aku tidak mengharapkan kalimat seperti dua hari lalu." Ichigo merasakan keheningan sekali lagi, dan kini giliran keheningan Rukia. Cukup lama. Dan akhirnya membuat Ichigo beranjak. Lebih baik dia ada di kamar dan kembali tidur dari pada berada pada atmosfer yang mencekik ini.

"Mengapa?" Kaosnya tertarik. Rukia dengan cepat mencegahnya untuk pergi. Namun wajah Rukia tertunduk. Ia tidak bisa melihat ekspresi istrinya itu. Dan pertanyaan yang dilontarkannya membuat dirinya semakin tidak nyaman.

Ichigo memegang tangan Rukia. Berusaha melepaskan cengkraman itu dari pakaiannya. Agar dia bisa menghindar. Namun Rukia teguh. Dia menginginkan jawaban dari Ichigo.

"Seperti halnya dirimu yang memaksa aku untuk bahagia dengan tidak meninggalkan pekerjaanku. Lalu bagaimana dirimu sendiri? Kau pikir aku tidak merasakan hal yang sama? Aku geram melihatmu menyembunyikannya." Rukia akhirnya mendongak. Kaca _amethys_ itu berkilat. Rautnya sungguh tegas. Begitu juga dengan perkataannya. Ichigo melemah.

"Lalu apa yang bisa aku lakukan? Kau pikir ini mudah?!" Ichigo merasa terdesak dengan tatapan intens itu.

"Setidaknya katakan padaku apa yang sebenarnya kau inginkan! Cukup katakan saja!" Rukia membalasnya. Ia berpikir kalau dia tidak salah, jadi dia sangat berani untuk membentak suaminya seperti itu.

Ichigo tersentak. Dia bukan pria lemah yang selalu menceritakan keinginannya pada seseorang. Terlebih pada wanita. Tapi kenapa? Dalam hal ini, dia malah merasa bersalah jika tidak menceritakan segalanya pada wanita di hadapannya. Mungkin, dia memang harus.

"Aku ingin menemani ayahku."

Satu kalimat itu sukses membuat Rukia melepaskan genggamannya. Dia bahkan berjalan ke _kitchen counter_ lagi. Hal itu membuat Ichigo bingung. Dia tidak mengerti jalan pikiran Rukia. Ironis.

"_Baka_." Ucap Rukia lirih, namun penuh penekanan. Cukup untuk didengar Ichigo. Ichigo mengernyit. Dia dikatai _baka_ oleh istrinya. Ah, ya. Ichigo memang tidak tahu jalan pikiran Rukia."Kita bisa menginap di rumahmu dua hari seminggu. Akhir pekan juga boleh. Ibu pasti tidak keberatan." Ujar Rukia kembali memotong wortel.

Sementara Ichigo tercengang. Ia tidak menyangka jika Rukia bisa berkata seperti itu. Sungguh penyelesaian yang tepat. Ia pun merasa lega karena paling tidak dia masih bisa menemani ayahnya, walaupun hanya dua hari seminggu. Di akhir pekan, Yuzu dan Karin mungkin juga akan pulang. Sempurna.

"_Arigatou_." Rukia berani taruhan jika sekarang ini Ichigo sedang tersenyum. Bertanya pada pria jaim seperti itu memang efektif. Akhirnya dia bisa berperan cukup baik hari ini.

.

.

.

"Kau suka Lavender?" Rukia sedang mencuci baju. Lebih tepatnya menunggu baju yang sedang dia cuci di dalam mesin ajaib itu. Sedangkan tak jauh dari posisi Rukia, Ichigo sedang menyikat giginya di wastafel.

"Bunga Lavender?" Sedikit janggal dengan pertanyaan Rukia. Sudah dipastikan, bunga bukanlah hobinya. Apa yang Rukia pikirkan tentang Ichigo sekarang? Dokter pecinta bunga, huh?

"Maksudku aroma terapi. Mungkin kamar mandi kita perlu itu."

Ah, aroma terapi. Boleh juga. Itu akan membantunya menjernihkan pikiran selama berendam.

"Mungkin tidak buruk."

"Kalau begitu aku akan membelinya nanti."

"Boleh aku menemanimu?"

.

.

.

Di sinilah Ichigo dan Rukia sekarang. Mereka tengah ada di _mall_. Lumayan jauh dari rumahnya. Mereka memakai mobil Rukia dengan Ichigo yang menyetir tentunya.

Dikelilingi tempat dimana banyak barang yang kau inginkan, membuat ichigo dan Rukia tidak hanya fokus pada aroma terapi. Dan akhirnya mereka berpencar untuk memenuhi hasrat masing-masing.

Ichigo sibuk di bagian obat-obatan dan perlengkapan kesehatan. Mereka janjian untuk bertemu lagi di kedai yang tidak jauh dengan tempat parkir. Dan setelah Ichigo selesai dengan kesibukannya, yang ia lihat di kedai tersebut adalah istrinya yang sedang bersama laki-laki lain.

Nampaknya Rukia tidak begitu senang dengan lelaki yang tengah menggenggam erat pergelangan tangan Rukia. Sepertinya lelaki itu hendak mengajak Rukia pergi.

"Jangan ganggu istriku." Ichigo menampik dengan keras tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. Tangannya memang berhasil lepas, tapi dia meruntuki perbuatannya karena ia yakin Rukia kesakitan karena itu.

"Istri?" Lelaki garang itu nampak bingung dengan perkataan Ichigo. Rukia hanya bisa bersembunyi di balik punggung Ichigo dari tatapan seram lelaki itu.

"Aku adalah suami Rukia. Ada masalah apa kau dengan istriku?" Ichigo tidak gentar. Ini adalah salah satu tugasnya untuk melindungi Rukia.

"Sampaikan pada istrimu yang bedebah itu. Aku akan balas dendam padanya." ucapan menyakitkan itu mengakhiri pertemuan mereka. Lelaki itu pergi dengan damai. Ichigo pikir tidak juga. Ancaman yang barusan terlontar itu mungkin akan menimbulkan beberapa masalah baru.

Dan ketika Ichigo menatap Rukia. Ekspresi ketakutanlah yang ia dapatkan.

.

.

.

"Aku akan melindungimu." Kata Ichigo tiba-tiba dalam perjalanan pulang. Rukia menoleh pada Ichigo. "Dan kuharap kau bisa ceritakan siapa lelaki tadi."

Mengingat lelaki tadi, Rukia kembali ingat dengan masa-masa buruknya dulu. Saat dia baru menjadi pemula dalam bidang hukum. Dia tidak yakin jika sanggup menceritakannya pada Ichigo. Tapi sungguh, dia sangat ingin dilindungi. Lelaki tadi benar-benar berbahaya baginya. Dia ingin bersembunyi dari lelaki yang juga sempat menyukainya itu.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Ichigo tidak nyaman dengan tatapan menerawang Rukia. Ia menyodorkan sebotol air mineral agar Rukia bisa tenang."Kupikir kau harus menceritakan secepatnya. Lelaki itu sepertinya bersungguh-sungguh."

Rukia masih menerawang sehabis meminum pemberian Ichigo. Memang seharusnya dia menceritakannya sekarang.

"Dia adalah Grimmjow Jeagerjaques. Mantan klienku." Ichigo mendengarkannya dengan seksama. Sementara Rukia hanya bisa menunduk seraya menceritakan pengalaman pahitnya itu."Dulu, dia menyukaiku. Dan mungkin aku juga menyukainya. Tapi itu dulu. Ketika aku baru satu tahun menjadi pengacara." Getaran yang ada pada tubuh Rukia tidak luput dari lirikan Ichigo. Ichigo pun bermaksud untuk menenangkannya. Dia mengulurkan tangan kanannya untuk menangkup kedua tangan Rukia yang ada di pangkuan wanita itu. Rukia merasa jika ia sedikit diberi kekuatan setelah Ichigo melakukan hal itu dan ia mulai berani menatap ke depan."Suatu ketika, dia terjerat kasus dan memintaku untuk membelanya. Dengan ceroboh, aku langsung menerima tawarannya tanpa mempelajari kasusnya terlebih dulu. Aku sudah bertukar pikiran dengannya dan aku yakin dia bisa menang. Tapi beberapa hari sebelum banding, ada seorang teman baik yang memberitahuku bahwa Grimmjow-lah yang bersalah. Prinsipku bekerja adalah hanya bekerja pada pihak yang benar. Jadi, penasaran dengan perkataan temanku, akhirnya aku bekerja keras mempelajari kasusnya beberapa hari itu. Akhirnya aku tahu, ternyata memang Grimm yang bersalah. Lalu aku memutuskan hubunganku dengannya. Aku malah berbalik arah dan membela pihak pelapor. Setelah banding, hakim memutuskan Grimm untuk dipenjara dan sejak saat itu aku yakin dia sangat dendam padaku. Aku pernah mendengar perkataannya jika dia ingin membunuhku setelah dia bebas. Dan aku sangat kaget ketika bertemu dengannya tadi. Aku sangat bersyukur kau datang." Cerita itu diakhiri dengan linangan air mata dan genggaman erat pada tangan Ichigo.

Mendengar semuanya, Ichigo agak terkejut. Ternyata istrinya mempunyai masalah yang tidak bisa dianggap remeh. Lalu bagaimana jika Rukia sampai ditemukan oleh orang bernama Grimmjow itu? Dia tidak bisa membayangkannya. Sekarang dia harus memikirkan cara untuk melindungi Rukia.

"Jangan khawatir. Aku akan melindungimu."

.

.

.

Akhirnya Ichigo mempunyai beberapa solusi untuk Rukia, dan Rukia memilih agar Ichigo membawa dirinya saat ia kerja. Dia bisa membantu di bagian kantin rumah sakit.

Sebenarnya ada pilihan lain yaitu Rukia bisa tinggal di rumah orang tuanya atau di rumah Ichigo selama suaminya itu bekerja. Tapi jika Rukia tinggal di rumahnya sendiri, maka orang tuanya akan bertanya-tanya dan mungkin akan mencurigai sesuatu. Dia pun tidak mau melibatkan orang tuanya ini ke dalam permasalahannya. Begitu pula jika ia tinggal di rumah Ichigo. Ia tidak ingin memasukkan Isshin dalam masalahnya. Dan bisa ditebak, masalah ini mungkin akan berhubungan dengan nyawa orang-orang yang dia sayangi.

Dia sangat beruntung, selama Grimm mengenalnya, pria itu tidak mengetahui tempat tinggal Rukia. Jadi akhirnya Rukia memilih untuk ikut ke rumah sakit saja bersama Ichigo. Ini tempat umum. Dan akan sangat sulit bagi seseorang untuk melakukan kejahatan sementara targetnya bersama dengan banyak orang. Itulah yang dipikirkan Rukia.

.

.

.

Pulang dan pergi bersama Ichigo juga mempunyai sisi positif. Mereka bisa menciptakan beberapa obrolan sehingga sedikit banyak bisa bertukar pikiran.

Hal itu pun telah mereka jalani selama kurang lebih satu minggu. Dan selama itu tidak ada tanda-tanda Grimmjow.

Dan pada hari ke sembilan inilah mereka memutuskan untuk seperti biasa lagi. Mereka sudah sepakat. Sore ini Rukia akan ada di rumah seperti sebelumnya.

"Telepon aku jika terjadi sesuatu."

Rukia pun mengiyakan perintah suaminya sebelum suaminya pergi.

Rasa takut yang Rukia alami sedikit demi sedikit terkikis. Dia mulai bisa percaya pada Ichigo. Dan mungkin hari ini dia bisa mulai menelepon Senna lagi.

Hari ini Senna bicara padanya bahwa dia akan lembur dan sudah bisa dihubungi setelah pukul sembilan malam.

Huft. Kalau begitu sebaiknya dia membersihkan rumah saja. Atau mungkin dia bisa menyiapkan pakaian ganti untuk suaminya setelah pulang kerja nanti.

Tok Tok Tok

Terdengar ketukan dari balik pintu masuk. Siapa yang bertamu malam-malam begini. Begitu pikir Rukia. Dia pun bergegas membukanya dan,

"Konban wa, Rukia-chan."

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Huft...baru juga selesai, udah ada konflik lagi XD

Ya udah deh, semoga readers suka.^^

**Special Thanks from ch 3**

**RiriiMu  
**Salam kenal juga RiriiMu-san^^  
Waa..syukur deh kalo RiriiMu-san suka  
Yosh! Ini lanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**MizuKaze Naru  
**Wah, arigatou. Soalnya saya lagi on fire nih xD  
Nggak papa kok, yang penting Anda suka ^^  
Ini mungkin sedikit nambah XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati  
**Muehehe..mereka kan memang sejenis dalam hal itu, jadi mereka sering kres XD  
Yah, biarlah waktu yang menjawab..XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**akasaki rinko  
**Walah, iya..love you too XD  
Ini Rinko-san yang namanya dulu Rinko Raiko bukan? Hehe.. #pingin tau  
Waaa...arigatou ganbatte nya yaaa^^

**Yuki  
**Hehe..ini lagi on fire, jadi cepet updatenya.  
Eto, emang saya takut kenapa?  
Ya..namanya juga rumah tangga. Nangisnya pasti nggak Cuma sekali dong..XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Izumi Kagawa  
**Haduw, ini in-progress kok. #perasaan saya udah pencet in-progress ^^a  
Walah, masa merk mobil? Tapi Rubicon itu artinya keren lho..#check kamus XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**daries  
**Haha...saya tau perasaan darries-san. Saya tahu kok...saya tahu...XD  
Mungkin sifat dari orang ke-3 atau ke-4 nya itu saya bikin nggak mainstream..jadi tenang...woles..XD  
Yuuuup, saya juga suka dengan scene itu. Jadi ada sedikit manis-manis legitnya gitu XD  
Walah...saya nggak bakat bikin hentai kok...XD  
Dan soal Isshin... di hampir semua fic yang aku baca, sifat Isshin kebanyakan nggak OOC. Dia selalu konyol seperti di animenya. Jadi saya mencoba menggambarkan sisi positifnya aja XD  
Wokeee..dan saya juga senang review panjangnya darries-san.  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**airin yukibara  
**Benarkah? Manis sekali..XD  
Yosh! Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**DRIKK  
**ini lanjut..  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^


	5. Learned

Chapter 5

_Selama ini aku hanya berada pada zona aman._

_Aku tidak tahu jika sebenarnya dunia bisa kejam._

_Tapi walaupun aku sudah mengetahui fakta ini, aku tetap tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa. Aku sudah terlanjur masuk ke dalam kubangan._

_Dan bayang-banyang wajah keji itu selalu menerorku._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family sedikit Hurt**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **Gomen, Minna. Pikiran saya masih suntuk pas ngerjain ch ini. Soalnya masih banyak kegiatan di sekolah plus mikirin rapot. Berhubung hasil rapotnya memuaskan, saya langsung on fire lagi buat ngetik. Dan semoga Minna masih bisa merasakan ke-gloomy-an yang saya bikin XD Oh ya, bisa juga sambil dengerin **_**Complication **_**-nya ROOKiEZ is PUNK 'D biar lebih kerasa gloomy-nya XD**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

_[Bagaimana hubungan kalian? Maaf baru bisa meneleponmu.]_

"_Kurasa hubungan kami mulai normal. Berbicara langsung memang cara yang tepat. Tapi aku merasa agak aneh akhir-akhir ini."_

_[Memangnya ada apa, Rukia-chan?]_

"_Aku sedang dalam masalah__—__"_

_[Ichigo mengapakanmu lagi?]_

"_Ah, bukan soal Ichigo. Justru, sejak dia tahu masalahku tadi, dia menjadi, ah bagaimana ya. Kurasa dia selalu ingin melindungiku."_

_[...]_

"_Senna-chan? Moshi-moshi?"_

_[Itu memang sifat alami Ichigo. Tidak peduli itu siapa, jika dia tahu seseorang dalam masalah, dia pasti melindunginya.]_

"_Bahkan jika orang itu tidak mencintainya barang sekalipun?"_

_[Kurasa begitu.]_

"_Tapi, saat itu tangannya hangat sekali. Kau pernah merasakannya?"_

_[Belum. Belum pernah.]_

"_Kuharap, dia bisa seperti biasa lagi. Aku tidak suka dikhawatirkan olehnya."_

.

.

.

"Kurosaki-sensei, apa Anda baik-baik saja?" seorang perawat dengan _nametag_ Orihime Inoue itu mencoba mengajak bicara dokter yang berjalan beriringan dengannya. Ia melihat dokter tersebut tidak fokus dan sesekali menampakkan wajah murung maupun khawatir. Suster itu juga melihat jika si dokter terus menerus melihat layar ponselnya. Terkesan jika dia menunggu panggilan dari seseorang.

"..." dokter itu tidak menjawab pertanyaannya. Dokter tersebut tengah melamun.

"Ichigo!" kini seorang pria dengan seragam yang sama dengan Ichigo, memanggil sambil memukul bahu temannya itu. Otomatis Ichigo terkejut dan menoleh ke sumber suara. Dengan sorot mata tajam, dokter ber_nametag_ Uryuu Ishida itu seperti bertelepati dengan Ichigo. Dan wajah menyeramkan Ichigo cukup untuk Uryuu pahami."Pulanglah sekarang. Akan kugantikan posisimu."

.

.

.

Entah perasaan apa ini. Ichigo sangat merasa khawatir dan ia ingin cepat-cepat pulang. Dia berlari sangat cepat setelah turun dari kereta. Dia tidak peduli dengan tatapan aneh orang-orang terhadapnya. Bahkan dia tidak peduli dengan penampilannya yang sangat acak-acakan.

Dia tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu yang buruk terhadap Rukia. Ia tidak benar-benar mencintai istrinya itu. Tapi tidak tahu kenapa, ada perasaan yang mendorongnya untuk melindungi wanita itu. Dia tidak akan memaafkan dirinya sendiri jika sampai terjadi hal buruk terhadap istrinya, terlebih hal itu berhubungan dengan Grimmjow.

Dari pertemuan pertamanya dengan Grimmjow, dia merasa bahwa tatapan lelaki itu penuh dengan kebencian. Awalnya dia tidak menduga bahwa wanita seperti Rukia bisa berurusan dengan masalah yang serius.

Arg! Dia tidak ingin memikirkannya lagi untuk saat ini. Yang ingin dia pastikan sekarang adalah keselamatan istrinya itu. Dia harus cepat sampai di rumahnya. Dia berharap, setelah tiba di rumah, yang dia lihat adalah istrinya yang duduk menonton tv lalu berkata "_okaerinasai_" dengan nada datar sekalipun.

.

.

.

Akhirnya Ichigo sampai pada tujuannya. Dia mencoba membuka knop. Terkunci. Sepertinya Rukia sudah menghilangkan kebiasaan buruknya tidak mengunci pintu. Ichigo pun bernafas lega. Dia buka pintu itu dengan kunci cadangan yang selalu ia pakai.

Dia berjalan memasuki rumahnya. Terlihat dari kejauhan jika lampu pada ruang tv masih menyala. Dia langsung menghampirinya.

Tidak ada orang.

Dimana Rukia? Apa dia sudah tidur?

Ichigo pun beralih ke kamar Rukia. Kamarnya juga kosong. Kemana dia? Jika ia pergi keluar, maka seharusnya ada memo. Atau setidaknya, dia mematikan lampu yang ada di ruang tv. Jika benar Rukia pergi keluar, maka hal ini akan membahayakan istrinya. Tapi kenapa Rukia tidak meneleponnya lebih dulu?

Ichigo akhirnya berjalan menuju kamarnya, dia hendak mengganti pakaiannya dan menaruh peralatan kerjanya.

Ia menutar knop.

Terkunci.

Ichigo terbelalak. Tanpa berpikir panjang, dia berusaha mendobrak pintunya. Kemarahan bercampur kekhawatiran menghampiri dirinya. Dia akhirnya bisa membobol pintu dengan tidak memakan waktu banyak.

Rasa was-was yang ada di benaknya pun terjawab.

Ia melihat istrinya di sana.

Amarahnya sungguh memuncak. Dia tidak peduli lagi. Yang sekarang ini dia inginkan adalah membunuh pria yang mencoba menyetubuhi istrinya itu. Rukia terlihat meronta dan berusaha bertahan walaupun mulutnya sudah dibungkam dengan lakban. Wajah Rukia sudah sangat merah. Sepertinya dia berjuang sangat keras untuk melawan lelaki berengsek bernama Grimmjow itu. Di bagian pelipisnya juga mengalir darah segar. Bajunya sudah robek di sana-sini. Apalagi air mata itu. Air mata itu mengalir sangat deras.

Ichigo akhirnya memukul kepala Grimmjow dengan sangat keras sehingga Grimmjow terlempar dan menabrak dinding.

"Cih! Jika kau menggangguku. Maka aku juga akan membunuhmu." Dengan seringaiannya, Grimmjow berlari ke arah Ichigo dan hendak membalas pukulannya.

BUAK!

Pukulan itu juga berhasil mengenai pipi Ichigo. Namun dengan mudah ichigo bangkit. Dia bahkan tidak bisa merasakan rasa sakit yang Grimmjow berikan karena dia sudah benar-benar marah. Dia kembali memukul Grimmjow dengan kekuatan penuh. Grimmjow tidak bisa menghindar dan langsung jatuh. Kepalanya menghantam lemari. Tidak tanggung-tanggung. Ichigo langsung menyikut perut lelaki berengsek itu. Dia tidak akan mengampuninya. Dengan senang hati, dia layangkan pukulan bertubi-tubi pada kepala Grimmjow. Menciptakan kubangan darah di sekitar kepala lelaki itu. Ichigo pun melayangkan pukulannya pada beberapa titik vital yang ada pada Grimmjow, yang mungkin dapat membuatnya lumpuh.

Tidak itu saja. Ichigo belum puas. Dengan keadaan setengah telanjang itu, Grimmjow di seretnya ke halaman belakang. Ichigo melemparnya tanpa peduli apa itu peri kemanusiaan.

"Bunuh aku sekarang." Tantang Ichigo dengan nada yang sangat sinis. Namun tidak ada jawaban. Lelaki yang hampir menodai istrinya itu hanya bisa terkapar. Rahangnya bahkan nampak bergeser dari tempatnya. Lelaki itu terlihat sangat buruk. Walaupun sudah tidak bisa bergerak, tapi Ichigo yakin jika lelaki itu belum mati.

Rukia menyusul Ichigo dengan langkah yang sangat gontai. Dia melihat suaminya penuh dengan darah. Keadaan Ichigo juga buruk. Tangannya lebam dan kulitnya mengelupas akibat pukulan kerasnya. Ichigo menoleh ke arah Rukia. Sorot mata Ichigo melembut. Rukia yang melihat itu pun menangis sejadi-jadinya.

Ichigo melepas paksa kemejanya, tidak peduli dengan kancing yang lepas dan terlempar entah ke mana. Dia pun berlari untuk memeluk istrinya. Dia pakaikan kemejanya pada Rukia karena penampilan Rukia jauh dari kata tertutup. Ia pun mencoba menenangkannya dari keadaan yang benar-benar kacau ini.

"Kau aman sekarang. Tidak usah takut. Aku akan menelepon polisi." Rukia hanya bisa menangis. Dia tidak mampu mengeluarkan suaranya setelah mengalami kejadian yang sangat buruk ini. Wanita itu tidak habis pikir jika dia akan mengalami kejadian seperti ini. Dia sangat takut. Dia takut jika Ichigo tidak akan datang. Ia takut jika dia akan menjadi istri yang sangat buruk untuk Ichigo.

"_Gomen."_

.

.

.

Sudah dua hari ini Rukia meluangkan waktunya di kamar. Ichigo mengerti apa yang istrinya rasakan. Dia pun menyesal karena meninggalkan istrinya hari itu. Ichigo meminta cuti beberapa hari untuk hal ini. Dan Uryuu bersedia untuk menggantikannya. Ichigo cukup bersyukur karena dia bisa menemani istrinya di rumah.

Ichigo sudah berpikir selama dua hari ini. Mungkin Rukia butuh suasana baru agar bisa melupakan kejadian pahit yang menimpanya.

"Bagaimana jika hari ini kita menginap di rumahku. Lagi pula ini akhir pekan." Ichigo berbicara agak keras dari balik pintu kamar Rukia. Ia yakin jika Rukia sudah bangun, walaupun ini masih sangat pagi bagi Ichigo.

"Aku ingin kau melupakan semuanya." Lanjut Ichigo namun lebih lirih. Dan tanpa ia sadari, pintu itu sudah terbuka. Menampakkan sosok Rukia yang sangat kusut. Pelipis dan beberapa bagian kakinya diperban. Membuat Ichigo menjadi tak enak hati. Dia sangat merasa bersalah karena hal ini.

"Bersihkan dirimu dan bersiaplah." wanita itu tidak menjawab maupun memandang ke arah Ichigo, ia langsung berlalu. Sepertinya ia menuruti perintah Ichigo. Tapi pandangan kosong yang Rukia tampilkan sungguh membuat Ichigo tambah sakit.

.

.

.

"_Tadaima_." Dengan seutas senyuman, Ichigo menyapa adiknya yang membukakan pintu rumah. Bisa dilihat, adik bungsu Ichigo itu nampak berbinar mengetahui Ichigo membawa Rukia. Sudah sangat lama ia memimpikan punya kakak perempuan yang usianya jauh di atasnya.

"_Okaeri_, Onii-chan! Rukia Nee-chan!" senyum sumringah pun menyambut Rukia. Wanita itu bingung sekarang harus berbuat apa. Ichigo akhirnya mendorong ringan bahu Rukia. Agar istrinya itu masuk terlebih dahulu.

Rukia pun menurut. Akhirnya mereka masuk menuju ruang keluarga. Suasana riang yang sudah Yuzu suguhkan membuat Rukia sedikit tertarik. Sangat berbeda dengan beberapa waktu lalu. Karena memang Ichigo tidak bisa menghiburnya.

"Ah, Nee-chan, kenapa kepalamu diperban?" Yuzu akhirnya menyadari letak perban yang berusaha Rukia tutupi dengan juntaian rambutnya. "Onii-chan pun sama!" kini dia juga menyadari tangan Ichigo yang penuh perban.

Ichigo berusaha mencari alasan dan dia edarkan pandangannya ke segala arah. Pria itu sempat menangkap raut sedih yang ada pada wajah Rukia. Dia pun akhirnya mengetahui bahwa sejak tadi ayahnya terus memperhatikan mereka dari ambang pintu.

Di mata Isshin, terpancar kekhawatiran yang mungkin hanya bisa dibaca oleh Ichigo.

"Wah, senangnya Rukia-chan bisa mampir ke sini." Rukia mendongak. Yang dia lihat adalah mertuanya yang tersenyum ramah padanya. Entah kenapa senyuman itu bisa sedikit menghilangkan pikiran kusutnya. Rukia mencoba tersenyum balik pada mertuanya yang mulai bergabung, namun sepertinya dia masih tidak bisa.

Isshin menyadari hal itu. Ada yang tidak beres dengan Rukia.

"Kami akan menginap di sini dua hari." Ichgio akhirnya memecah keheningan karena Rukia tak kunjung membalas sambutan lelaki tua dengan celana pendek polkadot itu. Kalimat singkat Ichigo pun membuat Isshin penasaran. Namun dia tidak langsung menanyakan alasannya. Mungkin lebih baik malah tidak usah bertanya.

.

.

.

Sudah beberapa menit ini, ruang keluarga Kurosaki terasa hening. Ichigo dan Yuzu baru saja pergi karena bahan makan malam hari ini tak akan cukup untuk mereka semua, ditambah lagi Karin juga akan pulang nanti sore. Alhasil, di sinilah Isshin dan Rukia. Isshin masih bingung harus memulai dari mana. Dia harus hati-hati. Dia tidak mau menyinggung permasalahan Rukia. Terlebih, dia ingin menjalin hubungan yang baik dengan menantu pertamanya itu.

Sedangkan Rukia memilih diam. Mulutnya masih kaku untuk beberapa alasan.

"Ah, aku tahu! Ini kesempatan bagus untukmu agar lebih mengenal Ichigo, Rukia-chan." Ucapan itu mengiringi kepergian Isshin yang entah kemana. Rukia sedikit bingung dengan apa yang Isshin maksud. Namun, beberapa menit kemudian kebingungan itu terjawab.

Isshin yang kembali duduk di samping Rukia dengan seringaian mengundang rasa curiga. Kedua tangannya menyembunyikan sesuatu di balik punggung tuanya.

"Aku yakin, setelah kuperlihatkan ini, kau sudah satu langkah lebih maju daripada Ichigo!"

Taraa. Isshin pun mengeluarkan sebuah album yang ukurannya lumayan besar. Warna sampulnya pun menggambarkan selera Isshin. Pink polkadot.

"Bukalah." Ujar Isshin. Wajahnya masih dengan senyuman. Memandang Rukia yang menatap Isshin dengan raut keraguan. Perlahan, Rukia membukanya.

Halaman pertama di dominasi oleh gambar bayi yang sangat imut—menurut Rukia- dengan rambut oranye. Pose bayi itu berbeda-beda. Dan sedikit banyak membuat hati Rukia menjadi terhibur.

"Kau pasti tidak akan menyangka bahwa lelaki menyeramkan yang bersamamu tadi adalah bayi imut ini. Ah, andai saja waktu bisa diulang." Isshin nampak mendramatisir. Membuat Rukia tersenyum geli. Jika dipikirkan lagi, yang dikatakan Isshin benar juga. Sungguh, bayi imut yang malang.

Kemudian Rukia membuka halaman selanjutnya dan selanjutnya. Nampaknya Ichigo mulai tumbuh. Mungkin di situ usianya sekitar lima tahun. Berbeda dengan masa bayinya, gambar Ichigo sering menangis di bagian ini.

"Kenapa dia selalu menangis?" Apa yang seharusnya hanya Rukia pikirkan, malah lolos dari mulutnya.

"Ichigo sebenarnya anak yang cengeng. Dia sangat mudah untuk dilukai. Bahkan dulu aku sampai khawatir jika nantinya dia menjadi lelaki yang pengecut. Ah, lihat. Ini saat Abarai-kun merebut bolanya. Ini saat permennya jatuh ke tanah. Dan yang ini saat dia tidak mau mandi." Isshin menjabarkan peristiwa yang masih lekat dalam ingatannya. Dia pikir memang Ichigo akan menjadi orang yang lemah. Tapi syukurlah anak sulungnya tidak begitu.

"Aku tidak menyangka, dia lebih cengeng daripada aku." Rukia tidak percaya mendengar cerita Isshin. Dia mengingat-ingat bahwa ayahnya malah akan memukulnya jika dia menangis. Dia ingat betul, saat dia berumur enam tahun, tidak sengaja dia memecahkan piring. Rukia kecil mencoba membersihkannya sendiri, namun ia malah terluka akibat pecahan kaca. Dia menangis. Tapi ayahnya malah memukul tangannya. Ya, dia rasa ayahnya benar. Didikan yang diberikan ayahnya berguna hingga wanita itu dewasa. Dilihat dari kesehariannya Rukia memang tidak pernah mengeluh pada siapapun akibat masalah yang bisa dia tangani sendiri.

"Ini..." Rukia membuka halaman baru dan nampaklah gambar seorang wanita. Wanita itu sangat cantik.

"Itu Masaki. Istriku." Rukia mengalihkan pandangannya kepada Isshin. Pria itu memasang wajah sendu, namun masih tersenyum. Ah, ibu Ichigo sudah meninggal. Seharusnya dia ingat hal itu.

"Dia sangat cantik. Ichigo terlihat sangat bahagia di dekatnya." Timpuk Rukia.

"Kalian sedang apa?" suara itu. Ichigo telah kembali. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu. Alisnya berkerut. Penasaran dengan apa yang istri dan ayahnya lakukan. Dia pun mendekat sementara Isshin belum sempat menyembunyikan harta karun yang seharusnya dia jauhkan dari Ichigo.

Rukia cuma diam. Dia masih menganalisa reaksi Ichigo.

Terlambat. Ichigo sudah berhasil mencerna apa yang sedang mereka berdua lakukan. Dia pikir benda polkadot itu sudah berhasil dia sembunyikan di gudang. Namun kenapa ada di sini. Ditambah, Rukia melihatnya dengan Isshin. Pasti Pak Tua itu sudah bercerita yang aneh-aneh.

Ichigo melotot pada Isshin, namun Isshin hanya tersenyum dan dengan cepat mengambil albumnya lalu kabur. Dasar Pria Tua itu...

Ichigo sudah menyerah. Dia pasti tidak akan bisa mengejar Isshin. Dia pun beralih ke Rukia yang masih memandang kepergian mertuanya. Cepat juga larinya.

"Aku peringatkan, jangan sekali-kali membahas foto bugilku." Kalimat Ichigo itu membuat Rukia tiba-tiba menengok ke arahnya. Plus kaget.

"Bugil? Memangnya ada yang seperti itu?"

"Jadi kau tidak melihatnya?! Kuso." Perkiraan Ichigo meleset. Lelaki itu mengira Rukia sudah melihat semuanya. Dengan frustasi dia jedotkan wajahnya ke meja.

"Wahai anak muda, bagaimana rasanya membuka aibmu sendiri di depan wanita cantik, hm? Kau tahu Rukia-chan, dia bahkan memaksaku mengambil gambarnya ketika dia mandi dengan Yuzu!" Isshin sudah ada di sini? Sejak kapan? Cepat sekali.

"Kuso! Ke sini kau Pak Tua!" Ichigo tidak bisa menahan rasa malunya. Isshin sudah siaga dan lari lagi. Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa geram di tempat. Jika Isshin sudah kabur, mengejarnya mungkin adalah hal yang sia-sia.

Rukia kini tersenyum, nyaris tertawa. Bagaimana tidak. Di samping orang yang cengeng, ada benih hentai dalam diri Ichigo. Belum lagi cerita dari Isshin barusan. Dan lihat ekspresi suaminya itu ketika kenistaannya terbongkar. Rukia tidak kuasa akan hal itu.

Ichigo terpaku sejenak. Senyuman yang ada di wajah istrinya itu sungguhan. Baru kali ini dia melihatnya. Dan setelah insiden buruk dua hari lalu. Ichigo bersyukur.

"Aku tidak menyangka masa kecilmu seperti itu."

"Setidaknya kau tersenyum."

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Emm...menurut saya ch ini sedikit aneh. Sebenarnya saya ingin ke-gloomy-an mendominasi ch ini. Tapi saya kehabisan bahan XD.

Gimana menurut Minna-san tentang perubahan suasananya? Anehkah? Dan gomen, nggak bisa asap XD

**Special Thanks from ch 4**

**ichirukilover30  
**Iya sih mereka udah mulai akrab. Ya mau gimana lagi, Rukia itu istrinya, masa istrinya ada masalah Ichigo acuh? Dia bukan pria pengecut #kyaaaaaaaaaa XD  
Kalo soal yang malam-malam itu pasti sudah terjawab..khikhikhi  
Arigatou reviewnya ya...^^

**DRIKK  
**Hehe...sakit tu Ichigo ditoyol(?) mulu XD  
Sebenarnya belum klimaks sih..  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Yuki  
**Kalo suka sih belum. Ichigo cuma care ke Rukia. Nggak lebih.. benih cinta belum ada..hehe  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**akasaki rinko  
**Hehe..iya nih, mereka ada kemajuan. Seenggaknya nggak berantem lagi XD  
Hayoo siapa tuu..udah terjawab kan..  
Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**Guest 1  
**Ini update. Arigatou review singkatnya ya..^^

**daries  
**Yaaa walaupun Grimm jadi orang ke-3, dia selalu aku bikin jahat. Padahal aku suka sama diaaaa...aku juga nggak tau bisa ngetik kaya gini tentang Grimm...Akh..gomen ne Grimm-kun  
Soal Senna... gimana ya... diliat dulu aja deh kelanjutannya, saya juga masih bingung XD  
Yup, mereka mulai akrab #nabur kamboja  
Jawaban orang yang mengetuk pintu sudah terjawab..  
Gomen saya nggak bisa kilat. Masih banyak tugas..  
Dan yang terakhir, arigatou reviewnya..^^

**Azura Kuchiki  
**Haha..Azura-san mules kenapa? Kan nggak seru tu kalo orang dua aja.. dan mungkin ada pihak yang lainnya lagi kok..tenang aja.. #plak!  
Kalo soal Senna...posisi dia mungkin udah sedikit jelas pas di ch 3. Hehe..rata-rata yang review di sini nggak mau nyakitin Ruki ya... sebenernya sih saya sendiri juga lebih rela Ichigo yang menderita XD tapi kan wanita itu lebih sensitif...gimana dong? XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Guest 2  
**Syukur deh kalo Guest-san suka..^^  
Waaah..iya! Arigatiu semangatnya ya ^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Waa..lama nggak jumpa Stefy-san XD  
Syukur deh kalo Stefy-san suka^^  
Emm..sebetulnya Grimm bukan mantan pacar, cuma mereka sempet saling suka aja XD  
Siapa yang datang sudah terjawab  
Gomen nggak bisa update kilat. Masih sibuk sih XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan  
**Iya nih..saya ngebut bikinnya..nggak terasa udah segini #tapi kontennya pendek#plak!  
Yaa..saya mau menggambarkan kalo Ichigo itu bukan pria pengecut. Jadi dia harus melindungi istrinya..XD  
Nggak papa kok, yang penting Yuuka-san udah review dan Yuuka-san bisa suka^^  
Yup, Yuuka-san paham rupanya. Di sini Rukia fokus dengan perannya saja. Waa..hontou? Yuuka-san ngerasa gitu juga? Kalo menurut saya sendiri, diksi saya masih kurang kok.. Oh ya..panggil aja Chappy-Chan..jangan senpai ^^  
Haha..Yuuka-san tau juga. Emang fic ini super pendek. Saya juga sempet kaget pas ngeliat fic2 saya sebelumnya. Rata-rata 3ribu kata, yang ini malah cuma 2ribu. Kalo dibilang normal, kayaknya juga nggak..paling pas mungkin emang 3ribu. Tapi saya selalu kehabisan bahan pas baru sampe 2ribu kata T^T  
Nggak papa kok, saya malah suka yang panjang-panjang kaya gini(?)  
Uwaaa..arigatou ganbatte nya yaaa^^

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Hehe..yup, mereka mulai deket..saya ikut senang..#plak!  
Kalo Ichiruki momen...ini masih belum saatnya. Bersabarlah Mabby-san XD  
Intens? *0* #pikiran mesum menguar XD  
Hehe..emang pendek sih..soalnya saya kehabisan ide mulu.. Syukur deh kalo feel-nya udah kerasa..semoga bisa kerasa terus..XD  
Kalo sampai ch berapa, saya juga belum bisa memprediksi.. soalnya jalan 2 orang yang menikah dengan tidak saling mencintai, hingga mereka bisa saling mencintai itu prosesnya cukup lama..(tapi saya sendiri juga nggak suka ch-nya banyak2) ya kita liat aja nanti..  
Okeee arigatou ganbatte nya yaaa^^

**kyucel  
**Oke, ini update. Arigatou reviewnya yaa^^

**Deathberry45  
**Nggak papa kok, nyantai aja XD  
Wah, mengingatkan saya dulu juga sempet jadi silent reader beberapa taun XD #plak  
Uwoooo...saya seneng banget bisa jadi yang pertama buat Deathberry-san ^^ Arigatou yaa  
Tapi nggak usah panggil senpai. Panggil aja Chappy-Chan ^^  
Syukur deh kalo Deathberry-san suka  
Gomen nggak bisa kilat. Saya masih sibuk XD  
Arigatou reviewnya yaa ^^

**Izumi Kagawa  
**Walah, bener tho? XD Jyaa... Izumi-san udah berkeluarga yaa...#boleh minta saran buat kelanjutan fic nih sama yang udah berpengalaman...#plak XD  
Kalo artinya Rubicon sendiri adalah tidak bisa melewati batas yang telah dilewati. Kalo orang jawa nyebutnya ora iso balik kucing XD  
Orang yang bikin penasaran udah terjawab tuh.. :3  
Yosh! Arigatou reviewnya yaa^^

Huwaaa..senangnya membalas review. Oke deh, semoga reders suka dengan ch ini. Jaaaaa


	6. Avoid

Chapter 6

_Aku lega._

_Setidaknya suamiku bukan seperti para lelaki yang pernah kukencani dulu._

_Mungkin, aku mulai menyukai keluarga baru._

_Tapi apa benar begitu?_

_Permasalahan dalam keluarga juga tidak bisa dihindari. Selama ini, yang kutakutkan juga itu._

_Terlebih, munculnya tokoh-tokoh lain._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **Huft, Gomen Minna-san. Ini termasuk telat nggak? Soalnya saya merasa menganggurkan fic ini untuk beberapa saat. Saya masih ada kegiatan sih. Minggu ini lumayan padet dan melelahkan. Saya juga sempet bingung dengan konflik yang akan saya buat. Tapi akhirnya dapet. Saya yakin Minna bakal ada yang sebel. Soalnya ada adegan yang sebagian reviewer bilang nggak suka. Oh ya, sebelum Minna mereview, saya kan sudah bikin fic ini setengah jalan, pas Minna mereview, isi reviewnya ada yang tepat menebak adegan Ichirukinya , ketauan banget ya alurnya..^^a**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

Sungguh, Ichigo sama sekali tidak memikirkan hal ini. Memutuskan menginap di rumah lamanya tanpa ada persiapan dan pemikiran matang mungkin menjadi suatu hal yang sedikit rumit. Dia menyesal karena dari awal tidak memikirkannya. Alhasil, dia di sini harus satu kamar, bahkan satu ranjang dengan istrinya.

Oke, ini hal wajar bagi orang lain. Tapi tidak baginya. Mereka menikah tanpa saling mencintai. Dan kondisi mereka belum stabil. Mereka masih harus membutuhkan banyak waktu untuk memutuskan tidur sekamar.

Tapi di sini mereka diharuskan. Ichigo sebenarnya tidak keberatan jika ia tidur di sofa ruang tamu. Namun dia tidak menjamin tidurnya akan damai. Ada ayahnya, Yuzu dan Karin di sini. Mereka pasti akan mempermasalahkannya jika Ichigo dan Rukia tidur secara terpisah. Dan sebenarnya Ichigo juga tidak keberatan jika tidur di lantai, namun keluarga mereka tidak punya futon.

Jadi mereka hanya bisa menjaga jarak dan saling memunggungi.

Ichigo sedikit grogi. Dia pun tidak menyangka jika akan seperti ini, walaupun itu istrinya sendiri. Tanpa disadari, sesekali keringat menetes melewati pelipisnya. Punggungnya terasa panas. Dan berada dalam satu selimut dengan seorang wanita itu membuatnya deg-degan.

"_Arigatou._" Rukia bersuara lirih. Nampaknya malah Rukia yang paling bisa mengatur emosi dalam suasana seperti ini.

"Kau belum tidur?" butuh kekuatan ekstra bagi Ichigo untuk menanyakan hal itu. Ia berusaha untuk tetap normal.

"Sepertinya aku tidak bisa tidur. Aku merasa gerah." Kalimat itu terdengar sangat polos."Tidak ada AC?"

"Maaf, rumahku memang sangat sederhana." Jawab Ichigo.

Rasa panas yang menjalari tubuh Rukia, tidak bisa dipungkiri lagi. Sebenarnya hari ini juga tidak terlalu panas. Tapi entah kenapa dia bisa merasa segerah ini. Biasanya, dia akan mengganti pakaiannya dengan _night gawn_ agar sedikit sejuk. Tapi hal itu mustahil ia lakukan sekarang.

Mendengar jawaban Ichigo bahwa di rumahnya tidak ada AC, Rukia pun terdiam. Dia tidak bermaksud menyinggung hal itu. Hari ini dia cukup terhibur, dan Rukia ingin berterima kasih. Tapi setelah dia diam beberapa menit, Ichigo sepertinya sudah terlelap karena samar-samar wanita itu mendengar dengkuran halus dari suaminya.

Hmm..entah kenapa dia jadi deg-degan. Suara tidur seorang lelaki yang khas.

Setelah Rukia yakin bahwa Ichigo benar-benar tidur, Rukia mencoba berbalik. Walaupun terhalang oleh sebuah guling, dia masih bisa dengan jelas melihat tubuh suaminya. Jadi ini rasanya tidur sengan seorang pria? Dia merasa terlindungi. Tidak tahu kenapa.

Ternyata tubuh Ichigo besar juga, pikir Rukia. Wanita itu memang tidak mencintai suaminya, tapi melihat punggung suaminya itu, dia merasa ingin memeluknya.

Akh, jangan lakukan hal bodoh. Ichigo akan bangun dan terganggu jika kau melakukan hal itu. Rukia pun cepat-cepat berbalik dan mencoba tidur juga.

.

.

.

Tidak di sini, tidak di rumahnya. Rukia selalu bangun pagi. Ichigo mulai mengerjap-ngerjapkan matanya yang masih berat. Dia melihat di sisi kasurnya sudah kosong, namun masih tertinggal aroma yang sedikit membuai hidungnya. Aroma tubuh Rukia.

Semalam, dia tidak melakukan hal aneh kan? Seperti mendengkur dengan keras, memproduksi saliva berlebih, atau tidak sengaja memeluk istrinya? Jangan sampai! Ichigo malu sendiri membayangkan jika hal itu terjadi.

Di samping itu, nampaknya Rukia sudah bersikap normal. Setidaknya wanita itu sudah tidak memasang pandangan kosong ataupun menutup diri di kamar seharian. Bahkan wanita itu sudah bisa tersenyum. Tak jauh beda dengan Rukia, Ichigo juga memperhatikan perubahan Isshin. Sudah lama Ichigo tidak menemui sikap konyol ayahnya itu. Dan sudah lama mereka tidak saling mengejek seperti kemarin. Dia juga harus berterimakasih pada istrinya.

Kira-kira, Rukia sedang apa ya? Memasak, mungkin. Memikirkan hal itu, dia jadi tidak sabar ingin segera menikmati hidangan kolaborasi antara adiknya dan istrinya. Ia pun melesat ke dapur. Dan memang benar, duo koki itu sedang ada di sana.

"Aku tidak menyangka Senna-chan sedekat itu."

"Senna Nee-chan memang begitu. Setiap hari ke sini. Dia juga sangat perhatian pada Onii-chan. Ah, maaf Rukia Nee-chan. Aku tidak bermaksud—"

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi setelah mendengar ceritamu, kurasa Onii-chan mu memang menyukainya."

"Aku tidak menyukainya."

Percakapan ringan yang Rukia buat dengan Yuzu sembari menyiapkan makanan, tiba-tiba terputus setelah ada pihak ketiga yang masuk. Suara _bass_ yang baru mengeluarkan satu patah kalimat itu membuat kelu lidah Yuzu. Yuzu pikir, kakaknya sudah dari tadi menguping. Dia merasa bersalah karena bercerita tentang wanita yang pernah dekat dengannya kepada istri kakaknya. Lebih-lebih, kelihatannya Ichigo tidak menyukai hal itu.

"Tumben sudah bangun." Setelah berbalik agak lama, Rukia kembali fokus dengan masakannya. Mencoba mengalihkan perhatian. Di sini bukan hanya ada dia dan Ichigo. Dia tidak mau membuat keributan.

"Soalnya aku lapar." Ichigo juga paham. Lebih baik dia tidak membawa topik ini lebih jauh lagi. Dia pun langsung berlalu menuju ruang keluarga. Berharap mendapatkan koran pagi ini. Yah, dia sudah menjadi bapak-bapak sekarang.

Sementara Yuzu sedikit lega. Dia bisa menyimpulkan bahwa rumah tangga kakaknya memang tak perlu dikhawatirkan hanya karena dua insan itu tak saling kenal sebelumnya. Dari sudut pandang Yuzu, pasangan di depannya itu bisa mengalah satu sama lain. Dapat membaca kondisi dan mungkin mulai bisa memahami kehendak pasangannya.

"Kurasa, Rukia Nee-chan tak kalah perhatian terhadap Onii-chan."

.

.

.

Ichigo melirik jam dinding. Jam kerjanya hampir mulai, tapi tenang saja, dia sudah bersiap beberapa menit yang lalu. Saat menapaki ruang tv dan menemukan istrinya yang sedang melipat pakaian, ingatan Ichigo kembali pada beberapa hari lalu. Trauma yang dialami istrinya kunjung menghilang. Ini berkat keluarga kecilnya. Isshin juga begitu. Sejak Rukia menginap, dia menjadi lebih hidup. seperti saat ibunya masih ada.

Karena itu, Ichigo pun telah berterima kasih pada Rukia. Kondisi yang kondusif inilah yang sedari dulu dia inginkan. Beberapa hari ini terasa damai.

Soal Grimmjow, ia yakin jika pria itu tidak akan mengganggu istrinya lagi. Keadaan sekarat Grimmjow sempat mempersulit Ichigo. Dia pun hendak dipenjara akibat kekerasan yang dia lakukan kepada Grimmjow. Tapi berkat Rukia, dia tak perlu mendekam di jeruji besi.

"_Ittekimasu_." Kalimat singkat dari Ichigo itu membuat Rukia menoleh dan menjawabnya dengan singkat pula. Seperti biasa.

Rukia cukup bangga dengan dirinya sendiri. Beberapa hari ini dia dapat berperan dengan baik, tanpa mengusik Ichigo. Dia berharap, atmosfer seperti ini selalu tercipta dalam rumah tangganya.

.

.

.

"Benar. Aku juga suka bagian itu. Aku tidak habis pikir kenapa dia bisa melakukan hal konyol." pembicaraan istrinya itu mengundang rasa penasaran bagi Ichigo yang baru saja pulang. Dia tidak melihat alas kaki orang lain di sini.

Ichigo pun berjalan menuju sumber suara, dan dia melihat Rukia dari ambang pintu. Istrinya sedang bertelepon.

Rukia yang menyadari kehadiran Ichigo, akhirnya memutus sambungan teleponnya dengan baik.

"_Okaeri_." Setelah mengucapkan itu, Rukia beranjak. Hendak menyiapkan air hangat untuk suaminya. Baru sampai depan pintu, langkahnya terhenti. Jalannya telah diblokade oleh suaminya. Rukia menatap wajah pria itu. Meminta dia untuk minggir. Tapi Ichigo tak bergeming.

"Bertelepon dengan siapa?" ujar Ichigo pada akhirnya. Sebenarnya tidak baik juga bertanya dengan cara seperti itu. Tapi Ichigo merasa harus bertanya.

"Senna-chan."

Nama orang itu tersebut. Ichigo tak tahu pasti perasaan apa yang menjalarinya sekarang ini. Ia merasa ingin marah pada istrinya. Seperti saat pembicaraan di dapur tempo hari dengan Yuzu. Kenapa harus orang itu? Sudah lama Ichigo penasaran, bagaimana bisa Rukia kenal dengan Senna.

"Kenapa kau bertelepon dengannya?"

Pertanyaan aneh, pikir Rukia. Pertanyaan yang terlontar dari mulut Ichigo itu sedikit mengganggu dirinya. Tiba-tiba bertanya seperti itu ditambah dengan memasang raut yang Rukia tidak sukai. Apa ada masalah dalam pekerjaannya? Atau apa?

"Kami berteman. Kurasa tak ada yang salah." Elakkan Rukia membuat Ichigo gatal. Apalagi mendengar bahwa Rukia berteman dengannya.

"Jika aku melarangmu berhubungan dengannya, apa kau akan menurutiku?"

"Tidak." Jawaban yang cukup singkat. Membuat Ichigo merampas ponselnya. Sebenarnya ada apa dengan Ichigo? Kenapa dia bisa semarah itu? Rukia sangat benci hal ini. Ketika Ichigo marah dan dia tidak tahu pasti apa penyebabnya. Membuatnya semakin ingin menentang suaminya itu. Dia juga sebal."Kau memang suamiku. Tapi kau tidak punya hak untuk membatasi pertemananku."

"Kau seharusnya tahu. Suami berhak untuk membuat sebuah larangan bagi istrinya. Belajarlah terlebih dahulu sebelum menikah." Apa-apaan perkataan itu.

"Dan aku hanya boleh menari di bawah kakimu? Omong kosong apa ini?!" Rukia tidak tahan lagi dan hendak pergi dari situ. Dia mendorong tubuh Ichigo sekuat tenaganya. Sesekali memukulnya lumayan keras. Dia harap Ichigo bisa minggir dan membiarkan dia mengamuk di kamar. Tapi Ichigo tetap diam."Minggir!" bentak Rukia.

"Jika saja kau berjanji tidak berteman dengan wanita ini!" Ichigo tak mau kalah."Kau hanya akan menjadi wanita munafik jika dekat dengannya!"

Rukia menghentikan perlawanannya. Apa maksud kalimat itu?

"Berhentilah membual. Jangan-jangan kau malah menyukainya! Benarkan?!"

BRAK!

Rukia berhasil terpojok. Punggungnya sedikit nyeri akibat dorongan yang Ichigo lakukan. Ichigo mencengkeram kedua tangan Rukia dengan sangat erat. Wajah pria itu pun menggambarkan perasaan sangat tak suka terhadap perkataan Rukia barusan.

Rukia sungguh benci dengan ekspresi itu. Dia takut.

"Kumohon berhentilah." Rasa sakit di pergelangan tangan Rukia tidak tertahan lagi. Air matanya mengalir.

Ichigo melihat air mata itu dengan sangat jelas. Sesakit itukah? Lambat laun, cengkeraman itu dia lepaskan. Dan membuat badan Rukia merosot. Pria itu bisa melihat bekas merah yang ia ciptakan di tangan Rukia. Dia hilang kendali lagi.

"Setidaknya, berikan alasan yang jelas." Sayub-sayub terdengar permintaan lirih dari Rukia. Ichigo pun menunduk dan akhirnya terduduk lumayan jauh dari Rukia. Menjaga jarak agar Rukia tidak ketakutan.

"Aku sudah pernah bilang padamu. Aku tidak menyukainya." Jawaban dari Ichigo itu pun keluar setelah hening beberapa menit.

Sambil mengelus pergelangan tangannya, Rukia memberanikan diri menatap Ichigo. Wajah sedih Ichigo lah yang berhasil dia tangkap.

"Kenapa? Katakan saja padaku. Jika memang hal itu buruk, aku akan menjauhinya." Sangat pengertian. Kalimat itu membuat Ichigo mendongak. Mendengar itu, dia merasa sangat bodoh telah melakukan hal kejam pada istrinya. Dia pun melihat istrinya yang memandang dirinya dengan penuh tanda tanya. Memang seharusnya dia bercerita dari awal.

"Dia menyukaiku. Tapi aku tidak suka caranya. Dia memang gadis yang cantik dan baik kata teman-temanku. Seiring berjalannya waktu, dia mengenal keluargaku dan akhirnya sering membantu keluargaku. Satu hal yang membuatku membencinya. Dia melakukan semua itu bukan karena dia ingin membantu. Tapi hanya karena dia menyukaiku. Aku benci wanita seperti itu."

Cerita singkat Ichigo, membuat Rukia mendekat.

"Tapi, dialah orang yang membantuku mengenal dan memahamimu. Dan dia juga yang memberikan solusi ketika kita bertengkar dulu. Kurasa dia telah berubah. Mungkin caranya mencintaimu juga sudah berubah." Rukia berada tepat di depan Ichigo. Sebatas agar pria itu tahu saja jika pergelangan tangannya sudah tidak sakit dan dia sudah tidak takut lagi.

Mungkin yang dikatakan Rukia benar. Dirinya sudah beristri, tapi Senna mau menolongnya. Dia juga tidak berniat menyakiti Rukia. Ichigo melupakan fakta itu.

"Kau yakin jika dia tidak akan menyakitimu?" Rukia pun mengangguk terhadap pertanyaan itu.

"Kau seharusnya minta maaf padanya."

.

.

.

"Maaf membuatmu menunggu, Ichigo." Ujar Senna, wanita yang berusaha berpenampilan secantik mungkin untuk bertemu lelaki idamannya. Beberapa hari lalu dia sempat terkejut dengan permintaan Rukia. Katanya, Ichigo ingin bertemu dengannya. Rasa senang terus menjalar semenjak hari itu. Sekarang pun dia deg-degan. Menatap langsung wajah tampan lelaki yang dari dulu dia sukai adalah suatu mimpi yang menjadi nyata. Berlebihan sih, tapi memang Senna jarang menatap langsung wajah pria itu. Lebih-lebih, mereka hanya berdua di meja sebuah _cafe_ yang lumayan besar. Seperti sepasang kekasih saja.

Ichigo bingung harus memulai dari mana. Dia berkata pada Rukia jika akan mengajak Senna ke suatu tempat untuk minta maaf. Dia sudah berjanji pada Rukia untuk tidak membenci Senna lagi.

"Sudah satu tahun kita tidak bertemu, ya? Aku merasa sudah lama sekali." Senna mencoba mencairkan suasana karena Ichigo tak kunjung berujar. Senyuman manis tak lupa tersuguh di wajah Senna.

"Aku ingin minta maaf padamu."

Senna tertegun. Dia tidak mengerti sekaligus tidak menyangka dengan apa yang pria itu ucapkan. Dia tahu jika Ichigo sudah pasti menolak perasaannya. Tapi untuk apa dia minta maaf sekarang? Toh sudah hampir satu bulan ini pria itu menikah.

"Untuk apa?"

Ichigo merangkai kata-kata yang pas. Dia tidak ingin menyakiti wanita di depannya. Walaupun dia sebenarnya tidak terlalu suka bertemu dengan Senna.

"Karena aku selalu berpikir yang tidak-tidak tentangmu." Ya, itu kalimat terbaik yang bisa Ichigo pikirkan. Dan lihat, Senna malah tertawa. Apa kalimatnya lucu?

"Jadi hanya itu yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Ichigo cuma pasrah dan mengangguk. Setidaknya dia sudah minta maaf."Kalau begitu giliranku. Aku juga ingin mengatakan sesuatu. Mungkin kau juga sudah tahu dengan apa yang akan aku bicarakan."

Ichigo bisa menduga. Ah, dia harus tabah hari ini.

"Selama tiga tahun ini aku menyukai Ichigo. Sebenarnya aku ingin memakai gaun pernikahan itu dengan Ichigo. Tapi tidak akan mungkin ya? Hehe.." Senna terkikik sejenak. Dia tidak berani menatap Ichigo dulu."Dan aku terkejut saat aku tahu kau menikah. Aku jadi ingin tahu cerita pernikahan kalian. Tapi tidak sekarang." Helaan nafas memberi jeda pada pengakuannya."Syukurlah Rukia-chan adalah orang baik. Paling tidak, Ichigo akan bahagia bersama dia. Dan kuberi saran ya, kalian harus lebih terbuka. Terutama Ichigo. Supaya kalian tidak sering bertengkar—"

"Ternyata kau sebaik itu." penilaian yang luput selama tiga tahun ini pun baru terungkap. Suara _bass_ itu membuat mata Senna perih. Pernyataan yang seharusnya Senna sesali. Kenapa Ichigo baru menyadari hal itu? Kenapa Ichigo menyadarinya setelah ia menikah dengan orang lain? Dengan orang yang bahkan tidak dikenalnya? Kenapa? Air mata itu akhirnya lolos dari pertahanannya.

"Memangnya kau pikir aku ini seperti apa?" kalimat itu terucap dengan sedikit tawa yang bercampur sesenggukan. Senna tidak bisa bertahan.

Sementara Ichigo hanya bisa diam. Dia tidak yakin harus berbuat apa.

"Untuk terakhir kalinya, boleh aku bersandar di bahumu?" Senna tidak tahu kapan lagi dia bisa bertemu seperti ini dengan Ichigo. Dia ingin berusaha untuk terakhir kalinya. Dia tidak akan bisa meraih Ichigo, tapi setidaknya untuk hari ini saja. Dia berharap Ichigo mau memenuhi permintaannya.

"Hm." Ichigo mengangguk ringan. Dan hal itu membuat Senna tersenyum lebar.

"_Arigatou._" Wanita itu pun mengganti posisinya. Beralih ke sisi kiri Ichigo dan memasrahkan kepalanya di bahu Ichigo. Ia memejamkan matanya. Merasakan kehangatan yang dia ciptakan. Dia harap waktu berhenti sekarang juga. Ya, dia hanya bisa berharap.

Apa ini salah? Tidak juga. Lagi pula Senna bilang ini terakhir kalinya. Dan Ichigo sangat yakin jika setelah ini, mungkin dia tidak akan bertemu dengan wanita ini. Ini juga untuk menebus kesalahannya.

Selama temannya tidak ada yang melihat ini, dia tidak akan repot untuk menjelaskan hal yang ada di luar rencananya ini. Tapi sangat disayangkan. Hal yang menurutnya cukup buruk terjadi setelah dia memikirkan cara untuk mengelak nantinya.

Tiba-tiba saja seorang wanita mungil yang sangat Ichigo kenal memasuki area _cafe_ itu. Ah, istrinya. Pertama, pandangan Rukia hanya fokus pada etalase yang memajang berbagai kue-kue yang cocok untuk teman minum teh. Tapi lama-kelamaan pandangan suami-istri itu bertemu. Ichigo bingung harus bersikap apa. Senna masih berada di bahunya. Sementara Rukia hanya menatap sekilas pemandangan itu, lalu beralih lagi pada etalase. Seolah, wanita _amethys_ itu tidak mengenal lelaki berambut oranye yang duduk di meja sembilan.

Rukia tidak lama. Dia hanya membeli kue, lalu langsung pulang tanpa harus menyapa maupun menengok suaminnya. Wajahnya datar. Tak ada raut marah atau yang lain. Membuat Ichigo harus berpikir dua kali untuk pulang ke rumah. Setidaknya, dia harus menyiapkan rentetan penjelasan yang bisa diterima Rukia.

Yang perlu ia ingat, ini bukan salah Senna. Dialah yang mengijinkan Senna bersandar. Dan jika harus kena marah, dia harus mencantumkan namanya sebagai tokoh utama.

"Ah, Rukia! _Ohisahiburi_!" belum sempat Rukia keluar, terdengar suara lelaki yang memanggilnya. Ichigo dapat mendengar dengan jelas suara itu. Dan dengan jelas melihat lelaki yang mencoba memeluk istrinya itu.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Gomen Minna, saya selalu bikin fic ini pendek-pendek. Soalnya saya selalu kehabisan ide, kalo dibikin panjang sih bisa, tapi saya nggak janji update kilat. Target saya sih sebelum lebaran fic ini udah tamat. Jadi, Gomen ya Minna... saya nggak bisa bikin yang panjang-panjang.. m(_ _)m

Yosh! Balasan review!

**Special Thanks for ch 5**

**Yuki  
**Yaa..emang pada dasarnya suami-istri itu harus car kan...:p  
Kalo mandi, saya bayanginnya pas balita. Dan pastinya ketika mereka belum pubertas #mikirmacemmacem *0*  
Oke deh, arigatou reviewnya^^

**DRIKK  
**Oke, ini lanjut. Syukur deh kalo DRIKK-san suka^^  
Arigatou reviewnya^^

**Deathberry45  
**Saya juga nggak tega membuat Rukia seperti itu. Dan saya juga nggak rela kalo Ichigo bukan orang pertama yang ehemehem XD  
Hehe..syukur deh kalo suka  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**airin yukibara  
**Nggak papa kok. Saya sendiri juga sibuk. Yang penting Airin-san baca dan suka ceritanya XD  
Kalo soal Ichiruki momen...seiring berjalannya waktu, akan ada banyak. Kalo untuk sekarang, masih banyak konflik. Jadi masih sedikit Ichirukinya. Airin-san yang sabar ya..^^  
Waa..arigatou semangatnya ya^^

**darries  
**Kalo soal ikata batin..iya ih, mulai tumbuh XD  
Yah, namanya juga masih bocah. Itu terinspirasi sama kakak sepupu cowo saya, saya diceritain sama ortu di depan dia kalo dulu pas masih bocah, dia sering minta mandi sama saya -_-  
Grimm sudah pasti ditangkap polisi. Dan jika bisa membayangkan, Ichigo melaporkannya dengan amarah yang memuncak. XD  
Hehe..arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Waa..syukur deh kalo Stefy-san suka^^  
Soal adegan Ichiruki, akan ada waktunya sendiri. Bersabar ya..  
Iya, kita teman di fb. Satu grub Ichiruki. Namaku Rangiku Matsumoto. Hehe..  
Gomen nggak bisa kilat terus...  
Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Hehe..Alhamdulillah ya,,sesuatu :p  
Etoo..saya kurang bisa bikin yang begituan. Saya tegang sendiri kalo nulis eheM begitu. Gomen ya, nggak bisa memenuhi permintaannya..  
Hehe..yang sabar ya...ntar saya usahakan Ichiruki momennya se-sweet mungkin XD  
Arigatou semangatnya ya^^

**Azura Kuchiki  
**Umm..tapi tenang kok, saya usahakan, rasa sakit Ruki nanti bisa terbayarkan XD  
Kalo soal Senna, sudah terjawab di sini  
Saya sebenernya sayang sama Grimm, tapi kok gini ya..ya udah deh #ikutanjambakinGrimm XD  
Duh, padahal di fic ini, saya mencoba bermain-main sama konflik lho..hehe..gimana nih  
Oke deh, semoga diendingnya ntar Azura-san bisa suka. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati  
**Yosh! Syukur deh kalo Widya-san suka^^  
Saya usahakan kilat.  
Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**arya.  
**Yah, masa kecil seseorang itu kadang tidak terduga XD  
Okkay. Arigatou reviewnya ya..^^

**Izumi Kagawa  
**Aaaa..kenapa Izumi-san bisa nebak jalan pikiranku sih...rencananya emang mo aku bikin balas dendam lagi. Tapi nggak jadi deh. Izumi-san nebak duluan XD  
Huee..jadi pingin tau umurnya berapa #plak!  
Saya pingin tanyanya tu pas menyesuaikan suasana. Kalo saya (yang masih bocah ini) mikirnya, walaupun saling suka, tapi pasti ada canggung2an di awal rumah tangganya #mohon dikoreksi ,  
Kyaa..lagi2 Izumi-san bisa nebak. Scene tidur sekamar itu sudah saya tulis sebelum Izumi-san review, jadi lagi2 Izumi-san tepat menebak v  
Haha..nggak papa, mungkin arti dari merk mobilnya itu, mobilnya bisa melaju melewati batas (?)  
Hehe, arigatou reviewnya ya..XD

**Guest  
**Syukur deh kalo suka. Ini lanjut  
Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan  
**Yup, mereka memang sudah ada perkembangan. Saya juga suka XD  
Hehe..artinya juga pas tuh... Setuju! Saya juga suka intronya XD Itu juga lagu fav aku akhir2 ini v  
Waa..arigatou semangatnya ya ^^

**Natsume Aoi  
**Idenya mentok terus sih..Gomen ya,,  
arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Rini desu  
**Yosh!  
Saya seneng bisa direview Rini-san. Saya dulu jadi silent reader anda. Maaf nggak sempet review, tapi saya suka fic anda ^^  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**akasaki rinko  
**Waa..rinko-san bisa nebak yaaa...rencananya sih saya mau bikin Grimmjow balas dendam, tapi nggak jadi, soalnya udah ketebak duluan XD  
Rinko-san kok samaan sama Izumi-san sih..nebaknya sama, bener pula. XD  
Arigatou reviewnya yaa^^

Yosh, saya harap chapter ini bisa menghibur. Gomen kalo pendek. Lagi-lagi ide saya buntu. Dan soal Ichiruki scene. Mohon bersabar yaaa..^^ Jaaaaaaa


	7. Her Choice

Chapter 7

_Selain kisah dari orang pertama dan orang kedua, pasti kisah orang ketiga, keempat dan seterusnya akan ikut ambil andil._

_Aku yakin, semua itu pasti terjadi dan aku sudah mempersiapkannya._

_Aku tidak akan sakit hati._

_Tapi aku tidak tahu dengan suamiku._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **Gomen, saya telat. Soalnya lagi-lagi saya ada tugas di sekolah. Dan saya juga sempet ada kendala saat melanjutkan fic ini pas udah setengah jalan. Oke deh, semoga suka. Dan ini agak panjangan dikit dari yang sebelum-sebelumnya lho..**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

Belum selesai dengan satu urusan itu, kini muncul urusan yang lain. Ini masih siang. Jam kerja Ichigo juga masih lama. Bagus. Ichigo memang ingin di rumah dulu. Apalagi ada lelaki yang dengan santainya meminum teh seduhan Rukia. Lihat jaraknya dengan Rukia. Hal itu membuat Ichigo tidak bisa meninggalkan istrinya sendirian.

Ichigo sampai lupa. Siapa tadi namanya? Kein? Kaeni? Siapa? Ah, Kaien. Ichigo tidak begitu fokus dengan apa yang Rukia bicarakan. Seperti saat mengenalkan nama pria itu. Yang Ichigo dengarkan tadi bahwa lelaki itu adalah kakaknya. Lebih tepatnya, kakak di SMA-nya dulu. Tapi haruskah dia memeluk Rukia di depan umum? Menyebalkan.

Pasti seperti ini. Rata-rata rumah tangga teman-temannya juga mengalami hal ini. Pasangan mereka bertemu dengan kakak atau adik kelasnya waktu sekolah dulu dan orang itu pasti sangat akrab.

"Ichigo tampan ya. Rukia beruntung sekali." Lelaki yang dikenal dengan nama Kaien itu menyikut Rukia. Rukia menanggapinya dengan _deathglare_. Lalu wanita itu menghela nafas. Sepertinya pasrah akan keberadaan Kaien. Di hadapannya, duduklah Ichigo. Kini dia juga menerka-nerka apa yang dirasakan Ichigo. Mungkin dia harus memasukkan Ichigo dalam obrolannya.

"Pertama kali aku bertemu dengan Ichigo, yang kupikirkan adalah, wajah Ichigo mirip dengan Kaien-senpai." Hanya hal itu yang bisa Rukia obrolkan. Ah, Rukia berpikir kalimatnya sedikit ganjil.

JLEB. Di sisi lain, ada yang menderita. Ichigo merasa jantungnya telah tertusuk oleh anak panah astral. Wanita di depannya bahkan dari awal membandingkan dirinya dengan senpai-nya itu? Dan Rukia menyampaikannya serasa tanpa dosa saja.

"Eh? Ichigo mirip denganku ya?" Kaien meninggalkan posisi nyamannya di dekat Rukia dan beralih ke zona yang penuh dengan tanda seru, di samping Ichigo. Tanpa menunggu ijin dari suami adiknya, Kaien begitu saja merangkul Ichigo. Menyejajarkan wajahnya agar dapat dibandingkan."Ichigo, mungkin kita saudara jauh!" ujar Kaien nampak antusias. Sedangkan Ichigo memasang wajah amit-amit.

Entah kenapa, dia tidak menyukai lelaki ini. Selain karena memeluk istrinya di depan umum, lelaki ini sudah seenak jidat merangkulnya. Biasanya butuh kekuatan ekstra bagi orang lain untuk melakukan hal itu. Termasuk Ishida. Dan yang paling penting, Ichigo mencium bau _romance_ di antara mereka berdua. Maksudnya Kaien dan Rukia.

Ichigo memandang raut wajah Rukia. Bibirnya sedikit manyun dan pipinya dia tembamkan. Jujur, Ichigo ingin tertawa akan hal itu jika saja pria di sampingnya tidak lengket dengannya.

"Nee..ne...Ichigo, kau lihat. Pasti kau sudah merasakan bibir manyun itu. Rasanya sangat manis kan. Sungguh nikmat." Bisikan Kaien yang sedikit vulgar itu membuat bulu roma Ichigo berdiri. Lagi –lagi anak panah tembus pandang menghujamnya. Bagaimana tidak? Kalimat itu punya arti jika Kaien sudah pernah 'mencicipi' istrinya, sehingga dia sudah bisa menyimpulkan rasa dari bibir Rukia. Argh! Sial pria ini!

"Kaien-senpai, aku bisa mendengar omong kosongmu." Mata Rukia memicing. Dan nada sinis terdengar dari pita suaranya.

"Hahaha...soalnya Ichigo pendiam sekali. Aku hanya ingin bercanda dengannya."

Bercanda? Itu sangat tidak lucu, tahu! Tapi syukurlah, pria ini belum mengapa-apakan Rukia.

Eh? Kenapa Ichigo berpikir seperti itu? Barusan dia merasa tidak rela jika istrinya 'dicicipi'? Ichigo tidak benar-benar mencintai Rukia. Seharusnya dia tidak perlu khawatir soal hal itu. Lagi pula dia mungkin tidak akan melakukan hal serupa terhadap istrinya. Jangan bertingkah aneh, Ichigo.

"Itu karena Kaien-senpai menakutkan. Dia jadi malas bicara padamu." Memang Rukia yang bisa membaca isi hati atau hanya tebakan yang beruntung? Kurang lebih itu yang Ichigo pikirkan.

"Gomen..gomen..sebenarnya aku cuma ingin memastikan keadaan Rukia saja. Dan ternyata adik kecilku ini sudah bersuami. Syukurlah. Kukira dia berniat menjomblo sampai tua." Kaien berbicara pada Ichigo. Tangannya ia kibas-kibaskan, mengingat masa lalunya dengan Rukia dulu. Saat SMA, Rukia memang dikenal paling anti dengan yang namanya laki-laki."Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu ya, ada urusan lain." Pria itu pun beranjak. Membuat hati Ichigo sedikit lega.

Rukia mengekori Kaien yang berjalan menuju pintu keluar. Hendak mengantarkan tamunya yang akan pulang.

"Hati-hati, Kaien-senpai." Secuil kalimat dari Rukia itu pun dapat di dengar oleh Ichigo dari ruang tamu. Rasa iri menggerayanginya. Plak. Ichigo menampar pipinya sendiri. Sadar Ichigo. Jangan berpikir yang macam-macam. Gegara lelaki asing itu, kau tidak perlu sampai sekacau ini. Plak. Plak. Plak. Jernihkan pikiranmu Ichigo.

"Kau kenapa?"

Ng? Sungguh terlihat sangat bodoh. Rukia memergokinya melakukan hal _absurd_. Tapi percayalah, Ichigo punya alasan yang cukup kuat untuk melakukan itu.

Lelaki itu sebenarnya tertekan hari ini. Belum sempat dia memikirkan penyelesaian perkara Senna, otaknya sudah ditimpa dengan Kaien. Wajar saja lelaki yang kesehariannya cuek itu menjadi kikuk begini. Dan dia sangat berharap jika Rukia tak mengusung masalah Senna yang meminjam bahunya itu.

"Aku tidak menyangka jika kau memilih _cafe_ itu untuk bertemu Senna-chan."

_Shimatta_! Rukia membahasnya. Tapi Rukia tidak cukup fokus untuk itu. Dia berkata sebelum pergi ke dapur, tepatnya wastafel. Hendak mencuci gelas yang digunakan Kaien tadi.

Ichigo bingung. Rukia tidak menyinggung tentang Senna yang bersandar di bahunya. Jadi dia harus bagaimana? Meminta maaf dan langsung menjelaskan semuanya? Itu akan terdengar sangat aneh. Lalu mengabaikannya? Membicarakan topik baru? Bagaimana jika Rukia marah karena Ichigo dianggap sebagai pria hidung belang?

"Tenang saja. Aku mengerti posisimu." Rukia mengatakannya dengan santai. Bahkan setelah mencuci tadi, Rukia kembali ke meja dimana Ichigo berada dan menyuguhinya dengan sepotong _cake_.

Ichigo merasa tidak percaya. Tapi syukurlah Rukia bisa mengerti. Terlebih kue itu. Ah, terlihat sangat enak.

"Aku sudah berencana membelinya kemarin, tapi baru sempat terbeli hari ini. Kuharap kau menyukainya."

Jujur, jika diperhatikan, obrolan Rukia membuat suatu topik terlupakan. Wanita itu memang sengaja melakukannya. Soal senpai-nya itu. Dia tidak mau Ichigo membahasnya. Tidak bisa dipungkiri, hari ini bertemu dengan lelaki itu, membuat hatinya sedikit aneh. Apalagi ketika Kaien memeluknya di depan orang banyak. Seumur-umur, Kaien belum pernah melakukan itu padanya. Lelaki itu memang konyol, tapi untuk menyentuh Rukia, dia perlu berpikir dua kali.

"Ngomong-ngomong soal Kaien.." Ichigo berusaha melarikan diri juga. Dia mencoba mengubur topik tentang Senna dengan membahas Kaien. Lagipula dia juga penasaran dengan Kaien. Aroma _romance_ yang dia cium sepertinya nyata.

Ichigo pun menatap Rukia. Wajah wanita itu tiba-tiba saja basah oleh peluh. Seingatnya, dia belum mengerjakan sesuatu yang berat. Belum lagi senyuman kecut itu. Ichigo punya firasat buruk."...sepertinya Kaien—"

"Dia pernah melamarku."

Kratak. Pertahanan Rukia runtuh. Wanita itu bisa paham ujung tombak dari kalimat Ichigo. Daripada diteruskan, lebih baik ia lekas mengaku saja.

"_Gomen_." Aturan peran istri ; hendaknya lekas mengaku.

.

.

.

"Hey, Rukia. Aku tahu kau senang, mengaku saja..."

"Tidak! Dan jangan menyenggolku begitu, seperti orang genit saja!"

Nyut. Lagi-lagi perasaan ingin memukul ini. Jujur, tangan Ichigo sudah gatal. Bertemu dengan lelaki bernama Kaien itu sepertinya bisa menaikkan tekanan darahnya. Ditambah, lihat pemandangan beberapa langkah di depannya itu. Kaien dan Rukia berjalan sejajar. Dari tadi Kaien menyenggol-nyenggol Rukia sambil menggodanya. Apa-apaan itu?! Suaminya ada di sini! Di sini!

Hari ini lagi-lagi Ichigo terpaksa mengikuti petualangan kakak beradik itu. Kini ia baru saja memasuki taman bermain yang mempunyai maskot kelinci bertelinga sangat panjang. Mereka sedang tidak membawa anak-anak sekarang. Lalu hiburan ini untuk siapa?

Kemarin, Kaien mengajak mereka ke pantai. Kemarin lusa, ke bioskop. Kemarin lusanya lagi, ke kebun binatang. Dan Ichigo sampai-sampai lupa berapa lusa yang telah ia lewati bersama Kaien.

Ichigo masih heran. Kenapa Rukia mau saja diajak ke tempat seperti ini hanya dengan kalimat "Kebetulan aku punya empat tiket. Jadi Rukia dan Ichigo ikut saja sekalian.". Kurang lebih begitu.

Ngomong-ngomong, empat tiket itu adalah Kaien, Rukia, Ichigo dan... ah, Ichigo melupakan seseorang yang ada beberapa langkah di belakangnya. Seorang wanita dengan paras yang dewasa. Rambutnya hitam panjang dan tinggi badannya lumayan. Dari awal bertemu, Ichigo ingin sekali menanyakan siapa dirinya. Jika dilihat, pandangannya tidak fokus. Apa mungkin...orang ini menyukai Kaien? Ichigo ingat betul raut wajah wanita ini ketika bersama Kaien tadi. Dia nampak tersenyum hangat. Tapi senyuman itu hilang ketika Kaien beralih pada Rukia.

"Aku mengerti perasaanmu." Ichigo menyamakan langkahnya dengan wanita itu dan berujar. Menghapus kebisuan yang mereka ciptakan.

Wanita itu berpaling ke Ichigo. Sedikit terkejut, mungkin.

"Kau menyukai Kaien kan?" pertanyaan yang _to the point_ itu membuat wanita yang ada di samping Ichigo menunduk. Berarti ucapan Ichigo benar."Dan yang di sana itu adalah istriku. Kurang lebih, aku juga merasakan hal yang kau rasakan."

"Kau cemburu?" ujar wanita itu tiba-tiba. Membuat Ichigo gelagapan. Ce-cemburu? Bukan itu kok yang Ichigo rasakan. Dia hanya marah dan gatal melihatnya. Tidak cemburu. Ichigo tidak menyukai istrinya. Mana mungkin dia cemburu. Dia cuma tidak suka dengan sikap Kaien.

"B-Bukan. Aku hanya kesal melihat sikap Kaien."

"Itu artinya kau cemburu."

"B-Benarkah?"

Wanita itu juga nampak pasrah mendengar jawaban Ichigo. Lelaki ini tidak tahu perasaannya sendiri. Dia pun menghela nafas.

"Aku menyukai Kaien sejak SMA. Bahkan sebelum dia mengenal Kuchiki-san. Ini tidak adil, bukan?"

Yah, Ichigo tidak tahu apa yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. Patah hati bukan spesialisasinya. Apa dia harus meminjamkan bahunya lagi? Tidak. Tidak. Tidak.

"Jangan diam saja. Ceritakan kapan kau menyukai Kuchiki-san." Hm? Sebenarnya wanita ini sedang meratapi nasibnya atau menguak kehidupan pribadi orang lain?

"Aku tidak menyukainya. Kami dijodohkan." Mendengar jawaban dari Ichigo, wanita itu tercengang sejenak.

"Benarkah? Jika Kaien mengetahui hal ini, maka dia akan sangat mudah merebut Kuchiki-san darimu! Akh, kenapa ini harus terjadi padaku..."

Kalimat itu cukup untuk membuat Ichigo bermandikan keringat. Menjaga satu wanita saja dia tidak becus? Dia tidak ingin dicap sebagai suami yang buruk karena istrinya dapat dengan mudah direbut orang lain kan? Apa kata ayahnya nanti? Ini tidak boleh dibiarkan!

"Hei, kalau begitu, kenapa kau tidak mendekati Kaien? Alihkan perhatiannya." Wanita itu mengangkat sebelah alisnya sangat tinggi setelah mendengar ucapan Ichigo.

"Kenapa harus aku? Kau saja yang—"

"Miyako?" Ichigo dan wanita yang dipanggil Miyako itu tidak menyadari jika Kaien dan Rukia berhenti dan memandangi mereka. "Wah, aku tidak menyangka, kalian sudah akrab begini." Ujar Kaien. Miyako menunduk dan tersipu karena ternyata Kaien dari tadi sudah melihatnya. "Hati-hati, Rukia. Ichigo mencoba main mata dengan Miyako." Kaien berlagak membisiki Rukia, tapi suaranya terdengar jelas oleh Ichigo.

Tangan pria oranye itu kembali mengepal. Dia bilang apa? Ichigo main mata?! Oh ayolah... siapa yang menggoda istri orang lain di sini? Lalu, bagaimana dengan Rukia sendiri? Oke, wanita itu mengalihkan pandangannya. Tidak mau terbawa dengan obrolan ini. Dia tidak mencintai suaminya. Jadi dia tidak perlu marah-marah maupun membenci sikap suaminya itu.

.

.

.

Mereka sudah puas jalan-jalan, lebih tepatnya Kaien dan Rukia. Kini dengan sangat terpaksa, Ichigo dan Kaien duduk bersebelahan. Em, tidak juga. Mereka duduk dalam satu bangku panjang dengan spasi satu meter. Mereka begitu karena Rukia dan Miyako sedang membeli pengisi perut. Sebenarnya Ichigo-lah yang ingin menemani Rukia. Agar atmosfer diantara mereka membaik dan Miyako bisa mendekati Kaien. Tapi Rukia sudah menggandeng Miyako duluan untuk menemaninya. Mau bagaimana lagi?

"Ne, Ichigo. Rukia sangat cantik ya. Kau begitu beruntung." Sedikit bosan dengan suasananya, Kaien pun berujar.

"Jujur saja. Kau ingin merebut Rukia kan?" itulah Ichigo. Tidak ada basa-basinya jika menyangkut hal yang seperti ini. Tangannya ia lipat di depan dada. Memasang pose seangkuh mungkin. Dia tidak ingin kalah dengan Kaien.

"Ara, aku tidak akan merebutnya atau apalah itu. Aku hanya membiarkan Rukia memutuskan pilihannya sendiri. Jika dia memilihku, itu di luar kendalimu kan? Itu keinginannya." Senyuman Kaien tak kalah angkuh. Nampaknya pertahanan Ichigo runtuh. Dia mengiyakan pernyataan Kaien dalam hati. Bagaimana jika Rukia sendiri yang memilih Kaien? Dia tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa jika itu terjadi."Kau tidak benar-benar menyukainya kan? Aku sangat bersyukur akan hal itu. Kami jadi bisa bernostalgia tanpa memikirkan perasaanmu."

"Teme!"

"Kurosaki-san? Kuchiki-san butuh bantuanmu di sana." Miyako tiba-tiba muncul tanpa mau memperhatikan percakapan sengit antara Ichigo dan Kaien. Dia menunjuk Rukia yang kepayahan membawa makanan.

"Dengar? Bahkan Miyako masih memanggilnya Kuchiki-san dan kau tidak sadar." Lanjut Kaien.

Ichigo baru menyadari hal itu. Seharusnya nama Rukia kan menjadi Kurosaki. Sementara Miyako yang juga baru sadar, cepat-cepat membungkam mulutnya.

"Cih." Dengan perasaan yang sangat kesal, Ichigo segera beranjak menuju Rukia.

.

.

.

Belakangan ini, Ichigo menjadi kacau. Saat di rumah, dia sering mengabaikan Rukia. Perkataan Kaien beberapa hari yang lalu terus terngiang-ngiang dalam kepalanya. Dan entah kenapa, Ichigo yang mulai bisa berkomunikasi secara normal dengan Rukia, kini menjadi kikuk lagi. Respon akan sikap Ichigo pun sama, alhasil Rukia juga mulai acuh dengan Ichigo.

Kini dia malah memprioritaskan bertelepon dengan Senna, Rangiku maupun Kaien, ketimbang menyiapkan air hangat untuk Ichigo. Bahkan ketika jam sarapan tiba, bukannya sudah memasak makanan, Rukia malah meninggalkan sepucuk memo untuk Ichigo. Di pagi hari, wanita itu lebih sering keluar dan Ichigo tidak yakin jika istrinya itu pergi ke tempat Rangiku seperti yang tertulis dalam memo.

Rumah tangganya semakin hancur saja sejak kehadiran pihak-pihak yang lain. Padahal ini baru empat bulan. Bagaimana bisa rusak secepat itu? Berkunjung dua hari seminggu di tempat ayahnya tidak mengubah sikap Rukia, walaupun perlakuan Rukia kepada Isshin, Yuzu dan Karin sama hangatnya seperti saat pertama bertemu.

Dan pagi ini Rukia sudah pergi selama tiga jam. Ichigo pun hanya membuat kopi, roti bakar dan telur dadar saja. Hanya itu yang bisa ia kerjakan untuk menanggulangi kelaparannya.

PIP

Sepertinya ada pesan masuk. Ichigo lekas membuka ponselnya dan tertera pesan dari nomor yang tidak ia kenal.

[_Malam ini adalah keputusannya. Mari kita lihat, siapa yang Rukia pilih. Tunggu aku di rumahmu sepulang kerja ya.. jangan sampai ketinggalan. Kaien Shiba_]

Pesan itu memperburuk suasana. Meja tak berdosa itu menjadi sasaran amukan Ichigo. Walau begitu, Ichigo tetap tidak bisa berbuat apapun.

.

.

.

Malam ini adalah malam yang dikatakan Kaien. Pada awalnya, Ichigo tidak ingin langsung pulang. Perasaannya tidak menentu. Dia sungguh tidak ingin mengetahui keputusan Rukia saat memilih Kaien. Percuma saja, walaupun perasaan ingin memukul lelaki bernama Kaien itu memuncak, tapi Ichigo tidak akan bisa memukulnya. Itu hanya akan menyiksa dirinya sendiri.

Namun dia juga tidak bisa membiarkan semua ini terjadi. Bagaimana jika Rukia menolak Kaien dan memilih dirinya? Kemungkinan itu tidak mustahil kan?

Jadi dia memutuskan untuk langsung pulang hari ini. Ketika membuka pintu, yang dia pastikan pertama kali adalah tempat sepatu. Dan memang benar jika Kaien berkunjung malam ini. Alas kakinya terpampang begitu nyata.

Dengan hembusan nafas berat, Ichigo melanjutkan perjalanannya. Dia menengok ke berbagai ruangan. Dan hasilnya nihil. Dimana sebenarnya mereka berdua? Jangan-jangan... Hanya kamar tidur saja yang belum Ichigo cek.

Apa mungkin itu terjadi? Tidak! Rukia tidak mungkin melakukan hal yang tidak sepantasnya. Dari arah dapur, Ichigo dengan tergesa menuju ke depan kamar Rukia. Pintu itu tertutup sangat rapat. Samar-samar, dia bisa mendengar suara.

"_Ittai_! Kau terlalu keras Kaien-senpai!" walaupun lirih, namun Ichigo bisa mendengarnya dengan jelas.

"Ichigo tidak pernah melakukan ini denganmu kan? Apa kau senang?"

"Ya. Aku sangat senang bisa melakukannya denganmu." Kalimat itu benar-benar membuktikan suatu hal penting.

Inilah yang diinginkan Rukia. Kasus ini sangat berbeda dengan Grimmjow yang menerobos masuk rumahnya. Kali ini, Rukia-lah yang mempersilahkan laki-laki lain itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Ironis. Dia tidak bisa menjaga Rukia agar tetap bahagia bersamanya. Kaien yang menang.

"Semoga kau bahagia, Rukia."

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Huft. Saya sedikit tidak rela menulis bagian ini. Tapi, agar lebih gloomy, saya harus melakukannya! Lagipula Rukia tidak menangis lagi lho...saya nggak ditimpuk readers kan? #plak

**Special Thanks from ch 6**

**arya u dragneel  
**Sebelumnya maaf ya Arya-san. Dot yang ada di panename-nya saya hapus. Soalnya ntar kalo diupload, namanya bakal ilang. Dan nama pada balasan review ch 6 belum saya edit. Gomenasai (_ _)  
Kalo Grimmjow tentu tidak mungkin, karena dia kalo nggak di rumah sakit ya di penjara. Hehe  
Sip, ch ini, Rukia nggak menderita kan..iya kan..iya kan..#plak  
Arigaou reviewnya nya ^^

**Azura Kuchiki  
**Hwehehe..saya dipeluk2 *. .*  
Kemungkinan kalo itu Grimm sangat mustahil, dan orang yang peluk Ruki udah terjawab XD  
Haduw..gomen, saya nggak bisa sekilat dulu. Berhubung ini puasa, jadi saya hanya bisa mencurahkan idenya pas habis sahur kalo nggak pas habis tarawih aja. Belum lagi saya juga ada tugas2 juga. Mulai sekarang bersabar yaa XD  
Hehe..akhirnya Azura-san sadar nih XD di setiap sosmed, saya emang pake nama yang beda-beda. Dan kita emang temen di FB XD yoroshikuuu  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**anita indah 777  
**Sebelumnya maaf ya Anita-san. Dot yang ada di panename-nya saya hapus. Soalnya ntar kalo diupload, namanya bakal ilang.  
Eto..yaa..butuh proses juga. Soalnya dari awal aya emang fokus nyeritain konflik. Yang sabar ya nunggunyaa..hehe  
arigatou reviewnya ^^

**NatsumeAoi  
**Doita Natsume-san ^^  
Hehe..soal meluk-memeluk, sudah terjawab. Soal Senna, Rukia menganggap hal itu sudah selesai, soalnya Kaien muncul..  
Setelah konflik selesai, proses romance akan tercipta kok..yang sabar yaa..  
Arigatou reveiwnya ya ^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Yup, ada cowok lagi. Tapi yang ini lebih berbobot perannya untuk merobohkan hati Ruki XD dan cowo itu sudah terjawab..  
Duh, saya nggak janji nih, berhubung ini puasa, waktu untuk mengetik berkurang deh.. Tapi kalau ide udah muncul, secepatnya akan saya update..^^  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Deathberry45  
**Soal perasaan Rukia ke Senna, dia memang terlihat cemburu pada awalnya, tapi setelah muncul Kaien, dia memutuskan untuk mengabaikan persoalan Senna XD  
Waduh, saya pas nulis juga sebenarnya nggak rela sih. Pelukan pertama Ruki adalah Kaien X"(  
Saya merasa lama saat mengupdate ch 6 lho..syukur kalo nggk telat XD  
Dan untuk ch selanjutnya, saya nggak bisa sekilat dulu, soalnya ini kan udah masuk bulan puasa, dan waktu mengetik saya juga berkurang..hehe  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Rini desu  
**Tebakan anda tepat. Saya emang berniat memasukkan Kaien ke peran ini ^^  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati  
**Senna emang baik..dia udah sering jadi antagonis sih XD  
Hayoo..orang yang meluk udah ketauan kan..  
Oke, ch 7 update XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**rukichigo  
**Wah, syukur deh kalo suka^^  
Duh, panggil aja Chappy-chan, jangan senpai.  
Hehe..soalnya udah mentok sih idenya..maunya sih juga panjang, tapi susah nulisnya XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya^^

**Izumi Kagawa  
**Umur Izumi-san dong XD #plak  
Uwooo..co cwit nya usil-usilan gitu XD #jadi pingin#plak  
Yosh! Arigatou masukannya ya ^^  
Yup, lagi-lagi Izumi bener. Itu Kaien. Menurut saya, dia cocok untuk peran ini XD  
Soal Senna, Rukia tidak terlalu mempermasalahkannya. Toh, Rukia tidak benar-benar cinta sama Ichigo, lebih tepatnya sih belum XD  
Ara, saya suka review panjang begini kok, XD Arigatou ya reviewnya ^^

**akasaki rinko  
**Hehe..makasih pujiannya XD orang yang meluk Ruki udah terjawab..  
Soal Senna, memang bukan yang terakhir sih, tapi maksud saya untuk terakhir kalinya dia bisa bertemu cuma berdua begitu dan suasananya juga adalah yang akan terakhir dia rasakan..begicyuw  
Saya juga sempet menyayangkan, kenapa Ichigo saya bikin cepet ngorok ya? Oh ya, saya jadi inget, saya sempet gambar Ruki sama Ichi yang tidur bareng lhoooo...kalo mau, bisa saya upload XD  
Oke, arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**DRIKK  
**Yup! Fire! Fire! XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Pyon chan  
**Walah, kalo kecanduan, nggak ada penawarnya lho #plak  
Oke deh, ini update. Arigatou reviewya ya ^^

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Yup, bener banget! XD  
Wah, soal peluk2 pas tidur sih, itu udah mainstream. Kalo bisa, ntar romace-nya saya bikin tidak se-mainstream mungkin deh..XD  
Oke, arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**airin yukibara  
**Menurutku konflik ch ini lumayan berat nih, #setengah kuwintal#plak!  
Yup! Airin-san satu pemikiran nih. Kaien emang cucok untuk peran ini..XD  
Oke deh, arigatou semangatnya ya ^^9

**Rumie IchiRuki  
**Hehe..sosoknya udah terjawab kan...XD  
Oke deh, arigatou reviewnya yaaa ^^

**Guest 1  
**Oke ini update. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Yuki  
**Update ni, arogatou reviewnya ^^

**Guest 2  
**Bukan Grimm kok XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan  
**Yuuka-san bener! Itu bukan Grimm hehe..  
Oke deh, arigatou reviewnya ya＾＾

**Jessi  
**Syukur deh kalo Jessi-san suka ^^  
Hehe..nggak papa kok. Yang penting kan Jessi sekarang udah baca, saya udah seneng kok..hehe ^^  
Walah, jangan panggil kak. Panggil aja Chappy-chan  
Analisa Jessi-san emang bener. Kurang lebih karakter Ichigo dan Rukia emang gitu  
Cie, walaupun saya juga belum menikah, tapi saya juga percaya hal itu. Cinta bersemi dipernikahan Jyaaaaaaaa  
Oke deh, arigatou review panjangnya yaa ^^

Yooooosh, oke deh. Semua readers harap bersabar ya jika fic setelah ini bakal nelat...

Dan sekali lagi saya ucapkan "SELAMAT MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASAAAAAA" ＾＾


	8. Tell Me

Chapter 8

_Aku benar-benar melakukan ini._

_Apa aku salah?_

_Ini bukan demi Kaien-senpai atau siapapun. Ini demi kebahagiaanku._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU- bagi yang berpuasa, "DEMI KESELAMATAN ANDA, JANGAN BACA INI KETIKA MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA. SEBAIKNYA DIBACA SETELAH BERBUKA ATAU SAAT TIDAK MASUK WAKTU PUASA. JIKA ANDA MEMAKSA, SAYA TIDAK TANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA TERJADI APA-APA. SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN. Arigatou"**

Note : **Hmm, saya cukup bingung pas menulis ch ini. Saya galau saat baca review sih. Oh ya, readers jangan lupa baca warning ya..^^d**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

Masih malam yang sama. Ichigo tidak bergeming dari tempatnya tertegun tadi. Entah kenapa, kakinya tidak bisa dia gerakkan dengan leluasa. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa terduduk di depan kamar Rukia. Kepalanya pun tak kuasa untuk ditegakkan. Dia sungguh tidak mengerti dengan apa yang dia rasakan. Sakit? Jantungnya serasa berdenyut dengan sangat cepat seolah-olah ingin keluar dari sarangnya.

Suara-suara indah yang sedari tadi terdengar dari balik pintu menambah kelumpuhannya. Dia juga tidak menyangka jika istrinya nekad berbuat seperti itu padanya. Mengkhianati suaminya. Tapi apa daya? Itu bukti bahwa Ichigo tidak dapat membahagiakan istrinya. Dan Rukia pantas mendapatkan kebahagiaan itu.

"Aku tidak percaya jika kau belum melakukan seks seperti ini dengan Ichigo." Suara _bass_ milik Kaien kini memekakkan telinga Ichigo. Ingin sekali pria oranye itu menghajarnya. Tapi tetap tidak bisa. Itu hanya akan merusak kebahagiaan yang bisa dimiliki Rukia.

"Begitulah. Kami tidur di kamar yang terpisah sih, jadi kami tidak bisa melakukan yang seperti ini." Suara lembut itu. Ichigo belum pernah mendengar aksen yang seperti itu. Suara Rukia terdengar manja di telinganya.

"Berarti juga belum pernah yang seperti ini...?"

"Ngh..."

"..dan ini...?"

"..Kaien-senpai...ngh..."

"..dan yang ini juga belum pernah..?"

"..sudah cukup, Kaien-senpai. Aku sudah lelah."

"Rukia, bibirmu sangat manis. Jauh lebih manis dari yang kubayangkan!"

"Jangan menggigit, Kaien-senpai!"

"Rukia, aku bisa puas hanya semalam denganmu. Kau sangat hebat."

"Ka-Kaien-senpai juga. Aku merasa sangat bahagia."

Ichigo pasrah mendengar desahan yang bertalu-talu itu. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya sedikit. Tersenyum miris untuk dirinya sendiri. Betapa bodohnya dia. Tahu begini, dia tidak mau menikah. Ah, seharusnya tidak ada kata _tahu begini_. Padahal Ichigo sudah cukup matang merencanakan pernikahan ini. Hancur sudah.

"Apakah ichigo tidak seagresif kelihatannya? Dia sudah pernah mengapakanmu saja?"

"Dia tidak pernah mengapa-apakan aku. Aku sedikit kecewa. Kupikir, aku tiak cukup memuaskan untuknya."

"Jangan bercanda, Rukia. Aku sangat puas malam ini! Kau lihat sendiri kan? Peluhku begitu banyak."

"Mungkin tipe Ichigo berbeda darimu."

"Ayolah Rukia...jangan merendah begitu. Walaupun kau mungil, tapi pergerakanmu sangat lincah. Lebih menarik."

"Kaien-senpai."

"Ya?"

"..." hening beberapa saat. Membuat Ichigo penasaran. Hei, setelah apa yang kau dengar itu masih belum cukup dan kau masih penasaran dengan percakapan bodoh itu?

"Bagaimana jika Ichigo memergoki kita?" Rukia mulai tersadar. Kebahagiaan yang dia dapat malam ini mungkin saja salah. Apa reaksi Ichigo ketika melihatnya nanti? Ichigo pikir, dia tidak akan menggugat cerai duluan. Istrinyalah yang memilih Kaien, jadi biarkan istrinya saja yang memilih untuk bercerai.

"Sebenarnya, Ichigo sudah tahu tentang malam ini."

"A-Apa? Lalu?"

"Kubilang, kau akan memilihku. Jadi tentu dia tidak akan marah. Dia tentu tidak akan menyalahkan kau yang akhirnya mendapatkan kebahagiaanmu, Rukia."

"Tapi, aku merasa bersalah, Kaien-senpai!" Teriakan dari Rukia itu membuat Ichigo sedikit tegak. Rukia merasa bersalah? Ichigo bicara dalam lubuk hatinya. Jika pada akhirnya Rukia mau mengakui semuanya, dia pasti akan memaafkan istrinya itu.

"Memangnya kenapa? Kau juga selalu menangis karenanya kan?" giliran Kaien yang terdengar memperburuk keadaan.

"Bagaimanapun juga. Aku adalah istrinya." Dan kalimat itu membuat Ichigo sepenuhnya tegak. Ya, Rukia adalah istrinya dan Ichigo adalah suaminya. Tidak seharusnya Ichigo bertindak sebagai pengecut begini. Ada hal yang lebih baik dari pada hanya diam dan menguping dialog porno begitu.

"Aku sudah berjanji akan membahagiakan suamiku. Siapapun itu."

BRAK!

Kalimat terakhir Rukia memberi Ichigo kekuatan penuh untuk mendobrak pintu yang sebenarnya tidak terkunci itu. Ichigo yakin akan satu hal. Dia akan membahagiakan istrinya dengan kekuatannya sendiri.

.

.

.

Uap yang ada di masing-masing cangkir kopi itu mengepul perlahan, menghiasi keheningan sejak beberapa menit lalu. Khususnya Kaien dan Ichigo. Mereka berdua duduk berhadapan di meja makan, tentunya di rumah Ichigo dan Rukia.

Raut wajah Ichigo cenderung marah. Kerutannya begitu tergores dengan nyata. Jika melihat tangannya, pasti semua orang juga tahu jika kepalan itu adalah amarah. Sedangkan Kaien menunduk, ah, menghindari tatapan membunuh Ichigo. Tapi dia meringis. Tersenyum kikuk. Dia bingung dengan suasana ini.

Di ruang makan minimalis itu, suara jam dindinglah satu-satunya pengisi kesunyian. Mau bagaimana lagi? Selama Ichigo masih bungkam, dan _deathglare_ itu masih setia padanya, Kaien tidak akan bicara duluan.

Sementara dari dapur, Rukia melirik Ichigo dengan wajah yang khawatir. Kini dia tengah memasak nasi goreng bersama Miyako. Dia hanya bisa berdoa jika Ichigo tidak akan menghancurkan meja lagi, di depan Kaien. Helaan nafas panjang menemaninya memotong wortel, bawang bombay dan sejenisnya.

Miyako sangat mengerti perasaan mantan _kouhai_-nya itu. Dia meringis jahil sambil menyenggol Rukia. Raut wajah Miyako sangat santai. Berusaha meyakinkan Rukia bahwa semua akan baik-baik saja. Buktinya, sampai sekarang Ichigo tidak menghajar Kaien. Itu patut disyukuri. Tapi tetap saja, Rukia masih khawatir. Melihat tatapan sengit Ichigo, dia tidak bisa berkata bahwa suasana ini baik-baik saja.

Rasa gelisah Rukia akhirnya membuahkan hasil. Yah, nasi goreng cukup untuk malam ini. Walaupun sebagian besar yang mengerjakannya adalah Miyako, tapi Rukia cukup membantu. Bisa dibilang, itu nasi goreng permintaan maafnya.

"Ta—da.. nasi gorengnya sudah jadi. Ayo, Ichigo juga harus makan. Pasti sangat lapar sehabis bekerja." dengan hati-hati, Miyako menyodorkan makanan sederhana dengan porsi ekstra itu kepada Ichigo. Rukia pun duduk di sebelah suaminya. Sedangkan Miyako di samping Kaien. Membuat Kaien bisa bernafas lega.

"Ichigo. Kopimu mulai dingin." Rukia mencoba menjinakkan Ichigo. Dan akhirnya Ichigo bergeming juga. Lelaki itu menatap Rukia dengan tatapan intens. Masih menuntut penjelasan konyol yang mungkin bisa membuatnya mati berdiri.

"Kalian sudah janji akan menjelaskannya. Aku menunggu." Bukannya segera mengisi perut, Ichigo malah melipat tangannya di depan dada. Jadi beginikah pose suaminya yang sedang ngambek? Rukia menyembunyikan senyumnya.

"Miyako, kau saja." Bisik Kaien. Tatapan Ichigo begitu mengerikan. Dia takut, kata-katanya nanti malah menjadikannya babak belur.

"Baiklah, Ichigo.. akan aku jelaskan. Tapi tolong ubah dulu ekspresimu ya, aku takut." Miyako sedikit meringis, lalu melanjutkan penjelasannya setelah Ichigo menuruti permohonannya."Nah, sebenarnya aku dan Kaien adalah suami istri."

Baru satu kalimat. Tapi Ichigo sudah heboh mendengar fakta itu.

"Kami kasihan pada kalian. Sudah menikah berbulan-bulan, tapi tidak ada kemajuan sama sekali. Karena kami sangat menyayangi Rukia, jadi kami berniat membantunya." Miyako memotong pembicaraannya sebentar. Imannya tergoda oleh teh seduh yang ia buat bersama Rukia tadi, "Jadi, kami memutuskan untuk menjebakmu..akh, maksudnya memancingmu..emm...apa ya kata yang cocok... Pokoknya, kami ingin mengetesmu. Kami tahu kau dan Rukia tidak saling mencintai, tapi bukankah suami istri harus saling mencintai?"

"Rangiku juga bilang begitu. Kebahagiaanku adalah hubunganku dengan suamiku. Setiap kali aku punya waktu, aku mengunjungi Rangiku. Dan dia selalu bercerita tentang rumah tangganya. Aku juga ingin seperti mereka." Rukia menunduk seraya meremas rok panjangnya. Membuat perkataannya sedikit tidak jelas, namun Ichigo paham.

"Rumah tangga bukan sekedar menjalankan peran." Pandangan Ichigo beralih ke Kaien. Yang dipandang masih tidak berani menatapnya. Pria itu lebih memilih secangkir kopinya. Benda mungil itu ebih menarik dari pada mata _hazel_ tajam milik Ichigo. Tapi Kalimat Kaien cukup berbobot dan membuka hati Ichigo walau hanya sedikit.

"Dari awal, ini hanyalah skenario kami. _Gomen ne_ Ichigo." Miyako ber-te-he ria. Ah ya, benar-benar skenario. Bahkan mereka membuat skrip-nya. Sikap jantan dan tekad bulat Ichigo runtuh karenanya. Mengenang kejadian beberapa jam lalu, dia jadi kesal sendiri. Padahal hatinya telah kukuh untuk menjaga Rukia agar bisa bahagia dengan usahanya sendiri. Yang mengacaukannya adalah pemandangan setelah dia membuka paksa pintu kamar Rukia. Ichigo pikir, aksinya cukup keren. Tapi nyatanya tidak.

Yang dia lihat di dalam kamar itu bukanlah suatu hal tabu yang sedari tadi menggerayangi otak sucinya. Yang dia lihat adalah Kaien yang duduk di atas meja rias Rukia, sedangkan Rukia duduk jauh di kasur. Pakaian mereka masih lengkap. Yang membuat Ichigo terpukau adalah seonggok kertas nista yang mereka bawa dan mereka baca sedari tadi, ya, itu skrip buatan Miyako. Dan si penulis pun tersenyum kikuk pada Ichigo setelah ia selesai dengan majalah _fashion_ yang ia pinjam dari Rukia saat itu.

Kekhawatiran Ichigo berujung sia-sia. Yang ada, dia hanya bisa mengumpat setelah teringat dengan kejadian super konyol yang dia alami. Dasar orang-orang ini..

"Tapi ambil sisi positifnya, Ichigo. Semua ini kami lakukan untuk mengeratkan kalian. Jika kau marah, berarti kau mulai menyukai Rukia. Seharusnya kau berterima kasih pada kami." Miyako tidak mau disalahkan. Paling tidak, karya seninya patut untuk dibanggakan.

"Sejak kapan kalian merencanakan ini?" Mata Ichigo dan Rukia bertemu pandang. Lebih tepatnya, Ichigo ingin Rukia yang menjawabnya. Dia tidak menyangka saja. Selama yang dia kenal, Rukia cukup cuek. Dan dia tidak pernah minta yang macam-macam. Tapi kali ini?

"Sejak aku bertemu Kaien-senpai di _cafe_." Rukia lalu menunduk. Dia belum mengerti perasaan apa yang menggelayutinya, namun ia masih tidak kuat menatap suaminya.

"Jadi pertemuan itu juga skenario?" Ichigo kembali bertanya.

"Ara, kalau itu bukan. Mereka memang tidak sengaja bertemu. Tapi jangan khawatir, aku sudah menjewernya karena memeluk Rukia di depan umum." Miyako tersenyum lagi kepada Ichigo, namun di mata Kaien, senyuman itu mematikan. Dia tidak ingat jika dia hanya dijewer. Lebih dari itu.

Ichigo juga merasa sedikit aneh dengan Miyako. Sosok yang dia temui di taman bermain tempo hari adalah sosok yang suram, ceroboh, dan payah. Namun, inikah sifat aslinya? Wanita itu seharusnya jadi aktris sekarang.

"Yang kau harus lakukan adalah melupakan semua ini dan hidup rukunlah dengan Rukia. Kuharap, kalian bisa saling mencintai." Ucapan bijak Kaien sedikit banyak membuat Ichigo dan Rukia tersentuh. Hidup rukun ya? Kedengarannya sangat indah.

.

.

.

Rutinitas Ichigo adalah bangun tidak lebih pagi dari Rukia. Dan kali ini, mungkin sama seperti biasanya. Ichigo sudah membuka matanya tepat saat sinar fajar masuk ke lensa _hazel_ itu melalui celah jendela. Namun, dia masih enggan untuk bangkit. Tubuhnya meringkuk seperti anak kecil yang bangun di hari libur. Tidurnya sedikit tidak nyenyak setelah kejadian kemarin malam. Sikap Rukia menjadi semakin canggung. Dan mungkinkah akan berlanjut sampai pagi ini?

_Berkata saja memang mudah. Tapi berpikir untuk melakukannya saja sudah sulit._ Itu tanggapan Ichigo terhadap perkataan bak dokter cinta semalam. Sebenarnya dia juga penasaran dengan rasanya jatuh cinta. Tapi dia harus bersikap bagaimana kepada Rukia? Argh, lakukan drama itu sekali lagi agar dia lebih mengerti!

CKLEK

Pintunya terbuka? Mungkinkah Rukia? Ichigo tidak bisa melihatnya karena posisinya sekarang memunggungi pintu. Dia pun memutuskan untuk berpura-pura tidur. Ia ingin tahu apa yang Rukia lakukan di kamarnya.

Ichigo terus menunggu. Kenapa tidak ada respon? Tidak ada suara sama sekali. Dan setelah beberapa menit, Ichigo merasa ada yang menyetrum bahunya.

Itu tangan lentik Rukia. Rukia mengguncang-guncangkan bahu Ichigo untuk membangunkannya.

"Ichigo. Bangun, air hangatnya sudah siap." Dan akting bangun tidur itu tak perlu diasah lagi. Ichigo kelihatan natural.

"Apa?" dan berlagak tidak dengar juga. Dasar..

"Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan. Mandilah dulu."

Rukia mengajaknya bicara. Kelihatannya wanita itu tidak canggung lagi. Ini kesempatan bagi Ichigo untuk akrab. Ya, terlebih dulu, kau harus akrab sehingga Rukia bisa menyukaimu. Tapi dia harus bilang apa?

"Aku ingin kau mandi denganku—hmp!" Ichigo sedang tidak beruntung hari ini. Mulutnya tak mau menuruti perintah otaknya. Kalimat macam apa itu, ha? Yang ada Rukia akan semakin menjauh degannya, dasar _hentai_! Setelah mengumpulka keberaniannya, Ichigo pun melihat ke arah Rukia. Wajah wanita itu merah padam. Dan sepertinya dia sangat terkejut.

"Maksudku—"

"Ji-Jika itu yang kau inginkan, baiklah." APA?

BLUSH. Ichigo tak beda jauh dengan kepiting rebus yang Karin sukai. Dia kira Rukia akan menolak dan berlari pergi, tapi justru kebalikannya.

"Ti-Tidak. Bukan begitu. Aku hanya salah bicara, sungguh!" Ichigo mencoba meluruskan kesalahpahaman yang ada. Bisa gawat jika Rukia bersedia melakukannya. Dia mungkin tidak akan bisa bertahan dalam _bath-up_ itu. Dan bisa saja penghuni rumah sakit bertambah karena dirinya.

"Aku mengerti." Rukia menarik nafas dan menghembuskannya perlahan. Menenangkan diri adalah hal utama yang harus dia lakukan sekarang. "Gin juga selalu berkata seperti itu kepada Rangiku." E-eh? Maksudnya, Ichigo mengatakan itu hanya untuk menutupi kemauannya? "Tak apa, aku sudah siap."

"Ru-Ru.."

"Ichigo, kau tidak apa apa?" mendengar kalimat Ichigo yang terbata-bata mungkin membuat Rukia khawatir. Tapi, sepertinya Rukia mengkhawatirkan hal yang lebih. "Kau mimisan?!"

.

.

.

"Lagi-lagi kasus itu. Sudah sangat jelas kan kalau Aizen-lah yang bersalah? Kenapa orang-orang itu tidak bisa membuka matanya?" Sifat alami Rukia muncul. Ichigo tidak menyangka, menonton berita pagi hari ini bisa membuat Rukia berubah drastis.

"Aa— walau aku tidak begitu mengerti, tapi kurasa kau benar. Yah, para polisi tidak bisa memutuskannya semudah itu. Kau tahu, jabatan pria itu lumayan terpandang." Bukan hanya karena mengikuti kegemaran Rukia, tapi Ichigo benar-benar tertarik dengan topik ini.

"Seharusnya itu hal yang mudah. Tinggal mencari barang bukti dan menguaknya di depan media. Dan langkah terakhir adalah berkata "Jika setelah kasus ini aku terluka tiba-tiba atau bahkan meninggal dunia, kalian semua pasti tahu siapa pelakunya." untuk melindungi diri dari balas dendamnya." Rukia bicara sangat lugas dan penuh percaya diri. Mencipkatan nilai plus di mata Ichigo.

"Cerdik. Dan sangat beresiko." Komentar singkat Ichigo dengan senyum sarkastik.

"Begitulah dunia hukum jaman sekarang. Keadilan susah didapat. Dan jika kau tidak percaya diri, maka kau akan digilas."

"Yah, kuharap pria itu dapat segera dihukum.."

"Akh, aku geram melihatnya." Rukia pun mengganti saluran tv itu secara acak. Dia terlalu gatal melihat kasus yang tak kunjung ditutup itu.

"Rukia, ada acara kesehatan pukul delapan lima belas. Jika tidak salah ingat, ada tips-tips makanan sehat di situ. Aku ingin kau mencobanya."

"Benarkah? Akhir-akhir ini kepalaku memang sering pusing. Mungkin itu bisa membantu."

"Pas sekali. Acara itu juga akan membahas tentang saraf dan cara menjaga kesehatan otak."

"Seharusnya aku menonton itu dari dulu. Sangat disayangkan."

"Tayangannya hanya seminggu sekali, Rukia."

Suasana ini yang seharusnya mereka rasakan. Jadi rasanya begitu manis ya? Panik karena Ichigo mimisan, Rukia langsung membawa Ichigo ke ruang tv dan mengobatinya dengan P3K. Lama-kelamaan, televisiitu hanya menjadi alibi bagi mereka berdua. Tangan mereka berdua saling terpaut sambil mengisi obrolan dengan mengomentari acara tv. Entah sejak kapan jemari mereka saling mengait. Yang pasti, keduanya bisa nampak normal hari ini.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Saya harap readers pada senyum-senyum sendiri pas bacanya #plak

Ummm..saya sempet frustasi karena sebagian reviewer pada tau kalo Kaien sama Rukia sedang melakukan hal lain dan Ichigo cuma salah paham. Tapi aku sedikit memodif ide awalku dan mencoba untuk membuat readers yakin bahwa Kaien sama Rukia sedang melakukan 'itu'. Haha..berhasilkah?

Oke deh, saya harap readers suka dengan ch ini. Saya udah nggak tahan mau update. Jadi saya sangat kilat pas ngetiknya. Dan gomen kalo cuma dikit. Saya ingin memaparkan keromantisan IchiRuki dalam satu chapter..hehehehe

**Special Thanks from ch 7**

**Natsume Aoi  
**Gyaah..jangan ngamuk sayaaa  
Nggak kok, ini tetep IchiRuki..saya nggak akan melenceng kok..ampuni saya XD  
arigatou reviewnya ya XD

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Hehe..YOSH! Ella-san penasaran *ketawa nista* #plak  
Semua penasarannya udah kejawab yaa..  
Hehe..iya, selamat berpuasa jugaa^^  
Saya nggak janji kilaaaat T^T  
Bagaimanapun juga, arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Yuki  
**Gyaaa..saya nggak jahat..saya masih poloos..ampuni sayaa  
Nggak, Rukia orang baik kok..suir deh..XD  
Seperti yang sudah saya bilang di ch 1, ini happy ending kok ^^  
Arigatou reviewnya ya..saya nggak jahat lhooo #hiks XD

**Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan  
**Hola jugaa  
Hehe..pertanyaannya udah kejawab nih di ch 8  
Hiks..saya nggak jahaat..ampuni sayaa  
Ini kilat XD tapi saya nggak janji bakal kilat terus yaa  
Arigatiu reviewnya ^^

**akasaki rinko  
**Iya tuh, Ichigo cemburu..huahaha  
Hehe..gimana ya, ada yang bilang, Ruki jangan dibikin nangis, jadi aku agak ragu kalo mo buat giliran Rukia XD  
Haha..maennya bahkan lebih seru dari yang Rinko-san bayangkan XD  
Soal gambar, bisa dilihat di kronologi fb saya ya..tapi kayaknya agak nelat uploadnya, soalnya nih modem cuma muat buat update fic aja. Ini alamatnya ^^ . .Poetree *maap alamatnya alay XD  
Saya menargetkan kalo sebelum lebaran, fic ini udah selesai. Yah, awalaupun nggak bisa selalu kilat, tapi saya berusaha fic ini cepet kelar kok..^^  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**DRIKK  
**'a' nya kebanyakan tuh XD  
Semoga ch ini bisa mengobati kepedihan hati DRIKK-san XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati  
**Hehe..jawabannya udah ada di ch ini ^^  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Uwoooo...saya sangat senang mendengarnya #pelukStefy-san  
pas baca reviewnya Stefy-san, saya jadi berapi-api untuk update kilat..douzooo ^^  
Dan pertanyaannya sudah saya jawab di ch ini :D  
Ryoukai! Arigatou reviewnya yaaa ^^

**hiru nesaan  
**Hayooo..ngapain tuh..hehe, sudah terjawab di ch ini :D  
Hehe..iya nih, tapi kalo diperhatikan, di ch awal tu juga cenderung ke Rukia POV lhoo :D  
Yup, Ichigo mulai suka. Kalo rasa sukanya, secepat mungkin deh XD  
Arigatou reviewnya yaa ^^

**Guest 2  
**Syukur deh kalo suka ^^  
Ini update. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Izumi Kagawa  
**Waaaa..muda bener.. *0*  
hehe..masa iya bakan dukun XD  
Syukur deh kalo suka. Ini update XD  
Arigatou reviewnya yaa ^^

**Azura Kuchiki  
**Syukur deh kalo Azura-san suka ^^  
Ugh, bener deh, Ichigo salah paham. Tapi cukup menegangkan nggak? XD  
Ini update ^^  
Yah, karena nama saya labil..jadi pada bingung dan banyak yang nggak sadar kalo Rangiku itu saya XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**rukichigo  
**Hehe..bener nih, salah paham. Tapi kesalah pahamannya aku bikin nggak semainstream mungkin XD  
Ini update. Oke, yang sabar yaaa  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Deathberry45  
**Hehe, iya salah sangka. Tapi aku bikin beda nih, semoga nggak mainstream XD  
Soal cinta-cintaannya, ditunggu ch berikutnya deh..XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Guest 1  
**Hehe..Ichigo akhirnya bergerak kok XD  
hehe..salah paham nih, tapi semoga Guest-san suka dengan kesalahpahamannya XD  
Arigatou semangatnya yaaa ^^

**airin yukibara  
**Waaa..jangan sedih dong..iya kok, ini happy ending XD  
yaa..semoga saja #plak  
oke, ini lanjut!  
Arigatou semangatnya yaa ^^

**darries  
**Hehehe..saya juga suka XD  
Haha..kebenarannya terungkap di ch ini kok, mereka nggak seperti yang Darries-san bayangin XD  
Dan waktu di kamar ituu..mereka Cuma main drama XD  
Oke deh, ini lanjut. Arigatou reviewnya yaaa^^

Yooosh...fic kilat ini saya garap setelah tarawih ampe setengah satu dini hari nih..#padahal Cuma pendek#plak!

Hmm..saya harap readers pada suka deh..XD arigatou yaa


	9. You Should Try

Chapter 9

_Mungkin aku memang harus begini_

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T**

Genre : **Romance, Family**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **saya merasa bersalah karena sempet nganggurin ini fic. Jujur, saya bingung mau nglanjutin gimana. Tiba-tiba aja imajinasi saya buntu. Padahal udah pingin bikin lanjutannya kemaren-kemaren. Tapi bener deh, ide saya habis. Belum lagi, banyak kegiatan, utamanya bukber sama pondok romadhon. Huft, saya lelah. Bagi yang sudah menunggu fic ini, saya benar-benar minta maaf ya m(_ _)m**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

Mata _amethys_ itu tak jengah memandang ke atas. Sudah hampir satu jam, langit-langit putih di kamarnya menarik hati istri Kurosaki. Bukan bermaksud jatuh hati pada benda mati itu -melihat wajahnya semakin memerah tatkala memandang benda tersebut, tapi wanita yang bertittle 'istri Kurosaki Ichigo' itu sedang gelisah. Perasaannya tidak menentu setelah ia bangun dari tidur. Dia susah mengontrol gerak-gerik tubuhnya. Yang diperintahkan si otak hanyalah meremas dada-meminimalisir degupan jantung yang kian membuncah. Tapi sesekali Rukia menggeliat geli. Rasa panas yang bersumber dari jantungnya memang spektakuler.

Mau bagaimana lagi? Salahkan mimpinya. Enam jam tidurnya telah diwarnai dengan mimpi yang menurutnya...aneh? Tapi menyenangkan.. Tidak! Tidak! Rukia pikir dia tidak boleh mengalami mimpi seperti itu. Seingatnya, dia tidak menonton film _hentai_ atau _ecchi_ sebelum tidur. Tapi kenapa dia bisa bermimpi- akh!

Rukia masih ingat betul, bunga tidur kali ini terasa sangat nyata. Sentuhan dari suaminya itu. Caranya memanjakan Rukia. Wajah tersenyum suaminya yang sangat puas. Pesona lelaki itu. Dan suara-suara yang membuatnya semakin panas, terngiang begitu jelas di telinganya. Sangat jelas, sampai-sampai dia seolah masih mendengarnya sekarang.

"Cukup!" Hanya pekikan seperti itu yang Rukia dengungkan beberapa kali. Mungkin dia bisa memulai koleksi _dream catcher_ hari ini.

Rukia mencoba duduk. Ugh, jantungnya berdenyut kencang lagi. Perasaan ini belum pernah ia rasakan. Denyutan ini terasa menyenangkan, tapi juga sedikit sakit. Sulit mendeskripsikannya. Seperti makan sambal. Pedas yang membakar lidah begitu menyiksa, tapi justru karena itu kau malah merasa ingin mencoba lagi dan lagi. Rukia menahannya lagi dengan cengkraman tangan. Akh, sangat sukar rasanya untuk bertahan. Namun Rukia berhasil duduk. Baru kali ini Rukia perlu tenaga super hanya untuk duduk. Sebegitu hebatkah Ichi-

"Cukup!" Pekikan Rukia lagi-lagi menyindir author. Merasakan kefrustasiannya, Rukia mencoba untuk meng-quick scan otaknya. Menelusuri letak kesalahan memori otaknya sehingga menghasilkan mimpi seperti itu.

Dia mengingat-ingat hubungannya dengan Ichigo. Err...mungkin memang ada sedikit hal yang berlebihan. Kemarin dia memberi penawaran _free_-_take_-_a_-_bath_-_together_ pada suaminya. Tapi dia tak mempermasalahkan hal itu. Toh Ichigo tidak sungguh-sungguh. Yang menurutnya ganjil adalah aksi kecil Ichigo ketika Rukia mengobati mimisannya. Setelah pengobatan selesai, Rukia sengaja tidak beralih dari sana. Yah, Rukia masih mengikuti saran Rangiku untuk akrab dengan Ichigo melalui obrolan ringan. Namun, tiba-tiba saja jemari Ichigo mengait pada jemari salah satu tangannya. Rukia terkejut. Kala itu, seperti ada arus listrik yang mengalir melalui jemari lentiknya. Wanita itu tidak kuasa melepaskan diri, dan tiba-tiba saja fokusnya beralih karena berita kriminal.

Ya, mungkin karena itu dia bisa bermimpi inda- buruk! Ichigo menjadi sangat perhatian kemarin. Jujur, dia akan bahagia jika setiap harinya dia merasakan hal seperti itu. Tak ada pertengkaran soal apapun. Tak ada air mata dan bentakan amarah. Sikap Ichigo berubah seiring berjalannya waktu. Mungkin dia juga.

Pernikahan itu telah dia pilih sendiri. Rangiku bilang, pernikahan adalah suatu garis. Jika kau rela menikah, maka kau akan berpindah ke sisi lain melewati garis itu. Dan kau tak bisa kembali ke sisi sebelumnya. Apapun yang terjadi. Jika kau melakukannya, garis itu akan hilang. Dan mungkin kau akan menyesal.

Huft. Membedah otaknya sedikit banyak bisa meredakan degupan jantung. Rukia mulai merasa tenang sekarang. Dan kini Rukia bingung akan melakukan apa. Hari masih sangat pagi. Tidur lagi? Tidak! Mimpi itu mungkin akan bersambung. Memasak? Bagaimana jika makanannya sudah dingin sebelum Ichigo bisa menyantapnya? Hm..lebih baik Rukia mandi saja dan menjernihkan pikiran.

Rumah sudah sangat bersih. Ichigo membantunya kemarin. Jadi apa yang nanti bisa ia lakukan? Ke tempat Rangiku? Sahabatnya itu sudah pasti kerja, Senna juga. Kaien dan Miyako? Ah, seperti obat nyamuk saja.

"Lalu melakukan apa?" Rukia bergumam sambil menyahut handuk violet lembut di jemuran kecil depan pintu kamar mandi. "Oh ya, hari ini belanja!" Knop pintu pun ia buka dan,

"Rukia?"

Pupil mata Rukia membesar, mencoba mengambil lebih banyak cahaya atau apa. Yang pasti Rukia tidak bergeming.

"He-Hey?"

Jari telunjuk Rukia malah dengan lancangnya menuding-nuding pemandangan di depan.

"Hey! S-Setidaknya jika tidak ingin bergabung, cepat tutup pintunya!"

BRAK!

Waktu serasa baru bergulir kembali. Beberapa detik emas tadi seperti dihentikan oleh suatu alat saja. Rukia dengan enteng menelusuri setiap jejak di depannya. Oke, itu Ichigo. Pria itu tengah berendam di _bath_-_up_.

Untuk sejenak, Rukia mendesis, "Tubuhnya sama persis seperti di mimpiku.". Namun dia menampar dirinya setelah menyadari pikiran joroknya.

Memang benar kata Rangiku. Dia tidak bisa melewati garisnya.

.

.

.

Buliran air hangat itu turun menggoda melalui helaian rambut Ichigo. Pria itu berendam cukup lama, dia tidak merasa bersalah padahal ada orang lain yang menunggu kamar mandinya. Ichigo menuju ruang tv. Siapa tahu Rukia ada di sana. Bukan bermaksud menggoda wanita itu dengan penampilan _sexy_-nya sehabis mandi, tapi dia cuma ingin bilang kalau dia sudah selesai.

Benar, Rukia ada di situ. Emm..apa dari tadi Rukia begitu? Posisi duduknya kaku, kepalanya dia tundukkan. Dia duduk tepat di depan tv, namun dia tidak menyalakan tv-nya. Bahkan dia tidak menyalakan lampu?

"Kau menakutiku, Rukia." Ichigo akhirnya berujar setelah beberapa detik terpaku. Rukia menoleh. Dan berjalan cepat melalui Ichigo tanpa sepatah kata pun. Aneh. Ichigo salah apa lagi? Lelaki itu mengacak rambutnya pelan.

Sekilas, Ichigo melihat wajah memerah Rukia. Oh ayolah, Ichigo tidak ingin mereka terselubungi atmosfer seperti ini. Jika ini tentang insiden tadi, seharusnya Rukia tidak usah mengambil pusing.

Lagi-lagi Ichigo tidak bisa memahami wanita itu. Emosinya berubah-ubah secara signifikan. Padahal dia sangat yakin kemarin mereka bisa normal. Dan, genggaman itu juga terasa normal. Tidak tahu kenapa, Ichigo merasa ketagihan. Pertama kalinya dia menyentuh perempuan dengan perasaan seperti itu. Jika saja boleh, Ichigo sudah memeluk Rukia saat itu.

Cih, Ichigo menjadi agresif begini. Dia baru merasakannya. Ternyata dia bisa merasakan kebahagiaan ini tanpa harus mengesampingkan tujuan mulianya sebagai dokter. Malah, Ichigo lebih bisa memotivasi beberapa pasien untuk sembuh akhir-akhir ini. Sangat membantu. Dia jadi berpikir, jika dia menikah dengan Senna atau siapa, apakah dia juga akan merasa seperti ini? Kenapa? Banyak wanita yang sudah lama mengenalnya, dan kenapa bukan mereka? Ichigo sendiri bingung. Dia hanya mengikuti arus yang dia buat sendiri.

Tap Tap Tap

Langkah kaki Rukia sudah terdengar lagi. Bagai magnet, Ichigo tertarik untuk mendekati istrinya itu.

"Cepat sekali?" Ichigo masih seorang pria, dan dia penuh basa-basi. Dia berjalan mendekati Rukia yang memasukkan pakaian kotor ke mesin cuci. Yah, sekalian dia menyampirkan handuknya di jemuran kecil dekat dengan Rukia.

"Sehabis ini, aku ingin cepat-cepat belanja. Semakin pagi, bahan-bahan makanan yang kudapat semakin segar." Rukia belum mau menatap Ichigo, tapi cara bicaranya sudah normal kembali. Setidaknya Ichigo bersyukur akan hal itu. Lalu,

"Bagaimana jika kutemani?" Entah datang dari mana, Ichigo merasa ingin bersama istrinya.

Sementara Rukia bingung. Otaknya masih perlu dimeditasi dari segala godaan iman yang mengandung unsur Ichigo.

"Memangnya kau tidak ada kerjaan? Kukira kau bangun pagi karena ada yang ingin kau kerjakan." Rukia berdalih. Semoga berhasil.

"Aku bangun pagi karena ingin melihatmu lebih awal, _baka_." Pikir Ichigo. Ayolah, tidak mungkin Ichigo berkata seperti itu.

"Ada gangguan tidur. Lagipula aku tidak ada kerjaan. Pagi-pagi begini, udaranya masih bersih, kau tahu?"

Baiklah, Rukia tidak punya cukup alasan kuat untuk tidak mengajak Ichigo. Dan mustahil baginya berkata, "Aku bermimpi kita sedang *pip*, maka dari itu aku butuh waktu untuk menenangkan pikiran."

"Benar, udara pagi memang menyehatkan. Jadi cepat bersiaplah, aku akan memanaskan mobil."

Jawaban Rukia bak alunan musik merdu yang bisa membahagiakan Ichigo sekali dengar. Ajakan Rukia memang hal yang membuat Ichigo senang. Sejak insiden Kaien, Ichigo menjadi bersikap manis terhadap Rukia.

Ini adalah suka, kan?

.

.

.

"Bilang saja kau ingin makan apa. Biar kubeli bahan-bahannya." Rukia berujar kepada lelaki di sampingnya yang sedang mendorong _trolley_, namun pandangannya mengarah pada sayuran-sayuran segar yang baru datang.

"Umh, baiklah. Lalu bagaimana denganmu?"

"Maksudmu?"

"Apa yang ingin kau makan. Aku juga akan membelikan bahan-bahannya untukmu. Dan mungkin, sesekali aku bisa memasak untukmu?"

Pernyataan manis Ichigo itu membuat Rukia terkikik. Apa katanya tadi? Memasak untuknya? Rukia ingat betul, Ichigo hanya membuat telur dadar dan roti bakar untuk sarapan saat Rukia sengaja meninggalkan lelaki itu.

"Kenapa tertawa?" Ichigo spontan bertanya. Dia merasa ada hal yang memalukan dari kalimatnya tadi.

"Tidak apa-apa. Tapi sebaiknya aku saja yang memasak." Kalimat itu pun diikuti senyuman geli, tapi beberapa saat kemudian senyumannya hilang. Rukia melihat stan mentimun dan menghampirinya. Rukia mengambil beberapa mentimun dan membandingkannya. Lalu mengambil yang lain, memilih yang lebih besar. Mengamati bentuk dan bagian kulitnya. Dan masih banyak lagi tahap seleksi yang Rukia lakukan.

Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada bibi di stan mentimun itu. Seramnya, bibi itu ternyata dari tadi memperhatikan Ichigo. Dipandang seperti itu, Ichigo pun tersenyum-tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi.

"Ara, kau tampan sekali. Pacarmu juga cantik." Bibi itu berkata ala penjual yang menarik perhatian konsumennya dengan pujian."Takku sangka kalian kencan di pasar pagi buta begini." Bibi itu masih dengan senyumannya. Dan Ichigo masih bingung mau menjawab apa."Jangan-jangan kalian baru menghabiskan malam di hotel ya?"

"Sembarangan!" Rukia yang dari tadi memang fokus terhadap mentimunnya, tiba-tiba memekik. Wajahnya sudah merah padam. Tak sengaja kalimat tabu itu terdengar oleh Rukia.

"A-Ano, kami tidak pacaran. Kami suami istri." Akhirnya Ichigo berujar. Sementara Rukia kembali dengan mentimun. Dia berusaha menutup rapat-rapat telinganya dari perkataan nglantur yang dapat membuatnya ingat pada mimpi inda- buruknya.

"Aa-, gomen…gomen…soalnya kalian masih kelihatan muda begitu. Anda pasti suami yang baik, mau menemani istri pagi-pagi begini." Ichigo hanya menggaruk pipinya. Tak bisa disangkal, pujian itu sangat mengena."Kalian beruntung, pagi ini semua sayuran di sini segar-segar. Baru datang dari perkebunan. Dan kualitasnya tidak bisa diragukan lagi. Timun yang ini sangat enak untuk acar. Dan yang ini untuk darah tinggi. Dan yang ini, mungkin aku bisa memberikannya untuk Tuan karena ini cocok dijadikan masker. Berikan pada istri Anda, dan Tuan bisa bayangkan apa yang akan Tuan lihat dipagi harinya. Kulit mulus dan segar istri Anda, pasti terlihat sexy."

"Ehem" sebenarnya Rukia masih bisa mendengar bisikan-bisikan bibi mentimun itu kepada Ichigo. Dan Rukia lekas memotongnya dengan sekantong mentimun.

.

.

.

"Bibi-bibi di pasar memang seperti itu. Tak usah dihiraukan." Rukia kembali meneruskan perjalanan dan mengecek catatan kecilnya yang ia buat tadi di rumah.

"Tapi dia baik juga memberiku bonus. Mungkin kau bisa mencobanya di rumah." Rukia teringat pada kulit yang segar dan sexy. Ichigo termakan omongan bibi itu. Mungkin Ichigo perlu belajar lagi soal pasar.

Eh, tapi tunggu, Ichigo menyuruh Rukia mencoba itu? Berarti Ichigo ingin kulit Rukia mulus dan sexy? Berarti Ichigo... Dia hanya bercanda kan? Rukia pun menengok ke suaminya. Lelaki itu malah menyuguhkan senyuman yang dibumbui _sparkling_-_sparkling_.

Tenang, Rukia. Tenang. Ia kembali merasakan kembang api di dadanya. Rukia meruntuki keputusannya untuk mengijinkan Ichigo menemaninya. Seharusnya dia alasan tiba-tiba sakit perut atau apa jika tahu akhirnya dia akan merasakan kegelisahan ini lagi.

"Rukia, pipimu tiba-tiba merah." Tanpa pikir panjang, Ichigo menjamah pipi Rukia. Dalam hati dia berteriak dan jingkrak-jingkrak tidak karuan. Pipi Rukia bersemu setelah dia tersenyum padanya. Itu artinya Rukia tersipu! Good job, Ichigo! Good job!

"Ah ya, paprika. Jangan sampai lupa. Paprika..paprika...paprika...paprika..." Rukia pun berjalan lebih cepat dan meninggalkan Ichigo beberapa meter dengan kalimat paprikannya. Membuat Ichigo makin puas. Rukia salah tingkah. Dan itu imut sekali.

.

.

.

"Minggu depan? Mungkin aku bisa. Tapi aku tidak janji. Aku tidak menjamin jika minggu depan tidak ada lembur. Lagi pula aku yakin dia pasti menang. Sampaikan salamku saja padanya. Hm..baiklah." Rukia masih mengamati Ichigo yang menerima telepon. Mereka sudah ada di mobil dan hendak pulang, tapi tiba-tiba saja ayah Ichigo menelepon.

"Karin lagi?"

"Yah, siapa lagi yang bertanding sepak bola di Kurosaki's?" Jawab Ichigo seraya menyalakan mobilnya dan memulai perjalanan pulang.

"Kalian semua akrab sekali ya?"

"Keluarga memang seharusnya begitu." Ichigo berujar dengan santainya, tidak tahu jika perkataannya menyindir dirinya sendiri. Seharusnya dia dan Rukia juga akrab kan? Tapi Rukia menyadari hal itu.

"Menurutmu, kenapa keluarga bisa begitu?"

"Cinta?" Ichigo menoleh ke samping, melihat paras Rukia yang juga menghadap lurus kepadanya. Namun dengan cepat pandangan Ichigo kembali ke jalan. Rukia sempat tersihir dengan raut wajah Ichigo. Rukia adalah orang konyol jika ia baru menyadari bahwa suaminya itu tampan. Dan Rukia memang konyol. Wanita itu pun mencoba keluar dari pesona suaminya dan melanjutkan topik yang sempat tertunda tadi.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan perceraian?"

Ichigo mengernyit. "Cinta mereka belum tumbuh mungkin. Atau mereka tidak tahu Rubicon."

Seperti kilas balik, Rukia teringat perkataan bijak Rangiku tentang pernikahan dan garis. Kurang lebih, Rukia paham apa yang Ichigo maksud. Soal keputusan untuk menikah. Rukia juga mengingat saat-saat dimana dia ingin menceraikan Ichigo. Tepat sehari setelah pernikahan mereka. Dia merasa seperti orang bodoh saja.

"Seharusnya di dunia ini tidak ada perceraian. Sumpah tidak mudah patah seperti itu. Lalu apa gunanya bersumpah? Tapi jaman sekarang, bercerai malah menjadi trend. Terkadang aku bingung dengan dunia ini." Tambah Ichigo.

"Lalu apa yang membuatmu menikah denganku? Cinta? Aku tidak begitu yakin jika jawabanmu itu." Nampaknya Rukia mencoba menggali lebih dalam.

Sedangkan Ichigo tersenyum simpul, "Kurasa jawabanku sama denganmu." Ujar Ichigo enteng. Ia pun meminggirkan mobilnya di depan taman yang masih sepi."Tapi setelah banyak waktu yang berlalu, aku menjadi yakin jika keterpaksaan ini bisa berubah. Aku bisa mencintaimu, begitu juga sebaliknya. Kau tahu? Orang yang jatuh cinta pasti berawal dari kata asing. Lalu mereka mencoba untuk mengenal satu sama lain sehingga mereka menghasilkan cinta. Dan itu yang telah kulakukan selama ini. Aku sadar."

Wajah Rukia kembali bersemu, ketika dia menoleh ke arah Ichigo, pandangan hazel itu seolah memberi magnet yang sangat kuat sehingga Rukia enggan berpaling.

"Rukia, aku sudah memilihmu dan itu bukan keterpaksaan. Ini adalah takdirku untuk mempersuntingmu. Membuatmu menyandingku seumur hidup." Sebelah tangan Ichigo menggapai tangan Rukia. Meyakinkan wanita itu bahwa kata-katanya serius."Awalnya, aku berpikir bahwa membahagiakanmu adalah suatu kewajiban bagi suami. Tidak lebih. Tapi, semua masalah yang telah kita alami membuatku belajar. Membahagiakanmu adalah kebahagiaan bagiku. Bagaimana denganmu?" Pengakuan tulus Ichigo membuat Rukia menunduk. Dan kini dia harus menjawabnya.

"Dari awal aku hanya memikirkan kewajibanku dalam rumah tangga. Aku tidak pernah berpikir sampai sejauh itu. Tapi aku setuju untuk terus akrab denganmu." Jawaban singkat Rukia memang menyakiti perasaan Ichigo. Tapi Ichigo tidak menyerah. Dia mendekati Rukia dengan lembut. Penuh perasaan. Kemudian berbisik lirih di telinga Rukia,

"Akan kubuat kau jatuh cinta padaku." Dan kalimat itu adalah kalimat penutup bagi Rukia. Bibirnya benar-benar ditutup oleh Ichigo. Rukia tidak bisa menjelaskan bagaimana rasanya. Yang pasti, badannya sudah sangat lemas. Rukia bak tanpa tulang. Tapi kecupan itu hanya sebentar, Ichigo tidak mau menakuti istrinya.

Pria itu sendiri juga bingung. Sebegitu nekad dirinya? Ini adalah ciuman pertamanya. Dan dia melakukannya tanpa ada keraguan. Ayahnya pasti sangat bangga.

"Gomen, Rukia." Sama halnya dengan Rukia, Ichigo juga sangat malu melakukan hal itu. Dia pun berusaha normal kembali dan menyalakan mobil. Tapi tiba-tiba lengan jaketnya ditarik oleh Rukia. Ichigo menoleh dan Rukia membuang muka.

"Mungkin aku bisa berusaha mencintaimu."

Ichigo ingin berteriak tapi tidak bisa. Ingin memeluk Rukia, tapi dia tidak yakin dengan hal itu. Alhasil, dia hanya bisa ber-yes-ria. Seperti saat gadis yang kau sukai selama bertahun-tahun akhirnya menerima pernyataan cintamu. Padahal sebenarnyanya kalian sudah suami istri. Tak apa, drama masih berlanjut.

"Oh ya, Rukia. Mungkin aku harus memberitahumu." Ichigo sudah mulai menjalankan mobilnya. Rukia pun fokus pada jalan-mengalihkan perhatian, namun masih mau mendengarkan Ichigo."Kemarin aku bermimpi, di hotel bintang lima kita sedang-"

"Cukup!" Pekikan itu pun mewarnai atmosfer kali ini. Rukia tahu apa yang akan Ichigo ucapkan. Ya, Rukia tahu.

.

.

.

"Ichigo, tak biasanya ada yang menelepon lewat telepon rumah." Rukia baru selesai mencuci piring. Dia langsung menanyai Ichigo yang kembali sehabis mengangkat telepon.

"Dari rumah sakit. Sepertinya aku harus dinas selama seminggu atau lebih."

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Gyaah, semalam suntuk saya mengetik ini. Ternyata enak ngetik dari hape dari pada lepi. Ah ya, pertama-tama, sumimasen, saya kembali minta maaf sama readers dan reviewers. Yah, perkiraan saya juga bisa meleset, kan? Rencana untuk namatin ini sebelum lebaran. Tapi kalo mood saya balik sebelum lebaran, mungkin fic ini bisa bener-bener taman sebelum lebaran kok. Lebaran tinggal berapa hari sih? *ngitung tanggalan

Ah, dan gomen kalo pendek. Kalo pas ramadhan gini, ada pepatah, 'makanlah ketika lapar dan berhentilah sebelum kenyang'. Kurang lebih chapter 9 sih kayak gitu ya..hehe #plak

Ah ya, gomen ya… mau lebaran jadi makin sibuk nih, jadi **Special Thanks**-nya yang non-login aja ya, yang log-in saya balas lewat PM.

Duh, author kebanyakan gomen.

Oke… **SPECIAL THANKS buat reviewers yang udah sampai sini dengan selamat #**plak

**Guest 1  
**Lagi on fire nih, jadi cepet XD  
Tapi yang selanjutnya jadi molor abis gini. Gomen yaa  
Yah, walaupun pergerakan Ichigo sia-sia, tapi ya membuahkan hasil..:p  
Saya usahain nggak keburu tamat deh..hehe  
Yosh! Arigatou semangatnya yaa ^^

**Jessi  
**Nggak kok, nggaak beneran, tenang aja XD  
Yah, namanya juga cowo nggak pernah mengenal cinta..digituin dikit, mimisan XD  
Iya dong, masa mantan pengacara nggak suka nonton berita sih..XD

Hehe, emang iya, dan soal bersentuhan itu, sebenarnya mereka sadar kok. Gimana yaa..duh, ini salah saya, deskribsinya kurang banyak. Ah ya, pernah baca manga Horimiya? Di situ ada scene yang sama, sebenarnya emang terinspirasi dari situ sih. Mereka belum mengaku kalo saling suka, tapi pas ngobrolin tentang 'genggaman tangan', mereka sengaja membiarkannya tetap terkait, dan seolah2 mereka menganggap kalo mereka nggak bergenggaman tangan XD  
Kalo mau lihat gambarnya, bisa dilihat di kronologi fb saya ^^  
Arigatou reviewnya yaa ^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Iya nih, terbakar semangat sih, jadi kilat :3  
Haha, emang boongan, saya nggak tega kalo beneran. Terus gimana nih, Stefy-san sempet terkecoh nggak?XD  
Nggaaaak, kan Ichigo langsung nosebleed, jadi sama Ruki ditologin, trus keterusan nonton tv XD  
Wehehe..oke oke..arigatou ^^ #hug Stefy

**Deathberry45  
**Yes! Saya suka kalo Deathberry-san bisa terkecoh XD  
Umm..aku saya usahakan deh..ditunggu ya kemesraan Ichiruki-nyaaaa XD  
Nggak janji kilat lho, tapi arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Yuki  
**Yes, Yuki-san senyum2 sendiri XD tapi Yuki nggak beneran nangis kan?  
Umm..soalnya kalo nggak gitu, nggak greget nih XD  
Kan di kamar tu ada Miyako juga, Kaien mana berani XD  
Oke deh, arigatou reviewnya ya ^^ XD

**Rinda Kuchiki  
**Mereka baik kok..hehe  
Eto, saya nggak berani sama M, sekalipun bukan bulan puasa, saya tetep nggak bikin M, gomen yaa ^^  
Ryoukai. Ini update. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**rukichigo  
**Hehe..akhirnya XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Guest 2  
**Gomen, nggak bisa asap, arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Anita  
**Oke ini lanjut, arigatou reviewnya ^^

**nanda teefa  
**Sebelumnya maaf ya karena dot yag ada di panename-nya saya hapus..  
Waa..nggak papa, saya udah seneng kok..  
Walah, sampe berhari-hari gitu? Kaya putus cinta aja #plak#peace XD  
Yah, syukur deh, kalo suka..  
Saya juga suka, soalnya kalo mereka mau memulai sesuatu yang berbau pacaran, segalanya udah dibolehin, dan nggak akan ada istilah menjamah dulu baru menikahi XD *istilahapaitu  
Sebenernya fic ini termotifasi dari fic yang genre dan alurnya hampir sama, yang intinya IchiRuki menikah dan hasilnya suram. Saya bacaya dulu pas SMP, tapi anehnya pas saya cari lagi, fic-nya nggak ketemu. Entahlah...yang jelas, fic itu lebih nyesek dari punya saya..sedih bacanya TAT  
Ah, mereka menikah baru sekitar 4-5 bulanan, dan hari mereka menikah adalah ultahnya Ichigo. Sebenernya kepikir juga soal mbahas itu. Tapi masih belum sempet..  
Ah ya...saya juga agak ragu pas nulis yang itu, sempet dihapus, tapi akhirnya tetep ditulis lagi. Kalo nggak salah, yang itu udah saya edit kok setelah baca review ini..hehe..maafkan author, kesannya jadi daging XD  
Haha..gak papa, saya suka review panjang kok XD Arigatou ya reviewnya ^^  
*kyaaaa dicubit brutal*berlindung ke Rangiku

**arizawa tsuki  
**Waa...syukur deh kalo suka..dan saya sangat tersanjung karena jadi yang pertama XD  
Nah, saya pas nulis juga ngebayangin itu, dan baru-baru ini kakak kelas alumnus beberapan tahun lalu juga menikah, dan cara nikahnya juga kaya gini, tapi mereka akurnya bukan main. Jadi pingin *ngiler*inget masih SMA XD  
Iya nih, kata temen2 juga dikiranya udah tamat..tapi belum kok, orang mereka belum akur bener...nah, tapi pas baca ch ini, bagaimana rasanya? XD  
Ah ya, salam kenal juga Arizawa-san. Dan arigatou reviewnya ^^

**mue mya  
**Haha..sukur deh kalo suka perkembangannya..  
Oke, ini update..  
jyah, apaan tu "pai"? XD  
Arigatou reviewnya yaaa^^

**Guest 3  
**Ini update, panggil Chappy-Chan aja ya. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

Yosh, semoga mood saya bisa balik lagi dan bisa kilat. Readers support saya yaa...  
Makasih yang udah kasih semangat lewat fb, apalagi kasih f*tig*n spirit ya XD #HendrikWidyawati#Stefy-san#Ella-san XD


	10. Fearness Broke Everything

Chapter 10

_Aku belum pernah merasa seperti ini._

_Ketakutan yang mencekam membuatku menjadi kecil._

_Apa yang menyebabkan ini semua?_

_Ichigo, cepat pulang._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T**

Genre : **Romance, Family**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU- bagi yang berpuasa, "DEMI KESELAMATAN ANDA, JANGAN BACA INI KETIKA MENUNAIKAN IBADAH PUASA. SEBAIKNYA DIBACA SETELAH BERBUKA ATAU SAAT TIDAK MASUK WAKTU PUASA. JIKA ANDA MEMAKSA, SAYA TIDAK TANGGUNG JAWAB JIKA TERJADI APA-APA. SAYA SUDAH MEMPERINGATKAN. Arigatou"**

Note : **Nah lho, saya update lagi. Pas temen-temen bilang suruh cepet-cepet update, saya menjadi tergugah. Apalagi seolah-olah deadline saya itu adalah pas lebaran. Haha, nggak papa deh, semoga readers suka saya kembali update kilat XD Oh ya, readers jangan lupa baca warning ya..^^d**

**Enjoy, please...^^**

* * *

Rukia terkikik seraya berjalan di atas lantai yang bisa memantulkan refleksi dirinya. Dia merasa geli selepas kepergian suaminya. Beberapa menit lalu, dia sibuk melambaikan tangannya pada pesawat yang mengudara. Memang seperti anak kecil sih, dan dia tahu, Ichigo sudah pasti tak bisa melihatnya dari jarak segitu. Namun hal itu pula yang dilakukan oleh beberapa dokter dan mungkin teman seperjuangan Ichigo di rumah sakit Karakura. Orang-orang yang identik dengan pakaian putih itu malah lebih antusias daripada Rukia. Nampaknya ada kebanggaan tersendiri bisa melihat Ichigo lepas landas begitu.

"Seperti istri pejabat saja." Rukia masih meringis. Teman-teman Ichigo sungguh lucu. Pagi buta mengantarkan temannya ke bandara sih tak masalah, tapi karangan bunga itu? Haha..dasar.

Padahal ini adalah kondisi darurat. Itulah alasan Ichigo dan beberapa rekannya dikirim ke Tokyo.

Baiklah, sudah cukup senang-senangnya. Rukia harus pulang dan membereskan rumah. Sambil menyetir mobilnya, Rukia teringat penjelasan Ichigo. Katanya, ada pasien yang sedang dalam masa kritis. Dokter di sana kekurangan tenaga ahli. Dan sangat tidak mungkin jika pasien di bawa ke Karakura. Akhirnya, Ichigo dan beberapa suster dikirim ke Tokyo. Hm, Rukia sedikit heran dengan kasus ini. Kenapa pihak rumah sakit Tokyo tidak bisa menanganinya dan malah memanggil Ichigo untuk datang? Sehebat itukah Ichigo sampai-sampai dia harus dikirim ke Ibu Kota Jepang? Dan dengan prestasi yang sudah dibilang tadi, kenapa Ichigo tidak dipindahkan ke Tokyo saja? Oke, Rukia bisa mendapat jawabannya seminggu lagi, atau mungkin lebih.

Wanita itu pun akhirnya menyalakan radio. Mengutak-atiknya sehingga mendapat saluran yang bagus. Ia ingin menghapus sepi yang sedari tadi mengelilinginya. Padahal beberapa waktu lalu, dia baru merasakan kehangatan di dalam sini.

Tadinya, sambil mengemudi, Ichigo menceritakan hal-hal lucu yang dia alami. Dan tingkah konyol teman-temannya di rumah sakit, sukses membuat Rukia tertawa. Sebenarnya baru kali ini mereka bisa tertawa. Dan suami istri itu baru bisa akrab satu sama lain. Rukia agak kecewa karena Ichigo harus pergi disaat seperti ini.

Tapi kekecewaan itu mungkin sedikit reda karena sebelum pergi, Ichigo sempat mengecup kening Rukia lama sekali. Kala itu, Ichigo merasa tidak ingin jauh dari hal berharga yang baru dimilikinya.

"Tunggu aku pulang."

Dan itulah pesan terakhir Ichigo sebelum pergi.

Sudah pasti Rukia akan menunggunya. Dia juga merasa tidak ingin meninggalkan pria itu. Tekad yang dia bangun untuk mencoba mencintai Ichigo, mulai kokoh. Padahal Ichigo baru meminta untuk mencintainya dua hari yang lalu, tapi Rukia terus memikirkannya. Dan yang dia rasakan adalah hangat, hatinya begitu nyaman saat memikirkan Ichigo. Mungkin inilah cinta yang selalu Rangiku elu-elukan padanya selama ini. Memang manis.

Dia hanya perlu menunggu Ichigo untuk pula-

"Okaa-saaaaaaaaaaan!"

BRAK!

.

.

.

"Selamat datang, Kurosaki-san. Bagaimana perjalanan Anda?" Seorang pria rapi dengan rambut _maroon_ pendek menyambutnya di bandara dengan ramah. Orang itu tidak sendiri. Dia bersama beberapa orang yang berpakaian tak beda jauh darinya.

"Terima kasih. Kalau Kano-san tidak keberatan, langsung saja antar kami ke rumah sakit. Saya rasa kami tidak sedang liburan." Ichigo berjalan cepat menuju ke pintu keluar bandara. Sementara pria yang dipanggil Kano-san tersenyum dan menyamakan langkahnya dengan Ichigo.

"Tidak berubah sama sekali. Kalau begitu ikuti aku, Ichigo." Pria _maroon_ itu berbelok. Logat formal yang diciptakan Kano-san berubah menjadi akrab. Membuat Ichigo ikut tersenyum.

"Kau pun tidak berubah, Ashido."

.

.

.

Senja di Tokyo tidak seindah di Karakura. Matahari terbenamnya tertutup oleh gedung-gedung tinggi. Tapi Ichigo tidak begitu mempedulikannya. Menyelamatkan satu nyawa dari pagi hingga petang begini membuatnya tidak peduli dengan lingkungan Tokyo yang seharusnya dia rindukan. Namun dia cukup bahagia hari ini. Penanganan yang dia dan rekan-rekannya lakukan membuahkan hasil yang cukup baik. Setidaknya fase sulit itu bisa terlewati oleh pasien. Dan selanjutnya Ichigo bisa membantu dalam rehabilitasi.

"Nah, 54. Ini kamarmu. Sebaiknya kau cepat istirahat. Masih ada banyak hal yang harus kita kerjakan dalam beberapa hari ini." Pria bernama Ashido dan beberapa temannya mengantarkan rekan dari Karakura ke kamar penginapan mereka.

"Ya, aku tahu. Kalau begitu aku langsung masuk saja. _Oyasumi_."

"Tunggu, Ichigo!" Disaat Ashido dan yang lain mulai beranjak, ada salah satu diantara mereka yang menahan Ichigo untuk masuk ke kamar.

"Ada apa, Nel?" Itu adalah seorang gadis. Dengan rambut panjang berwarna _tosca_. Menyodorkan sebuah botol ketika Ichigo bertanya.

"Suplemen. Jangan sampai sakit." Ichigo pun menerimanya.

"_Arigatou_."

"_Jaa_" dan gadis bernama Nel itu pun berlalu menyusul Ashido dan yang lain. Ichigo tak ambil pusing dan langsung beristirahat sesudah meminum suplemennya.

.

.

.

"Masih menyukainya?" Ashido berbisik. Namun sepertinya dia sudah malas memperhatikan tingkah laku perempuan yang ada di sampingnya itu.

Yang diajak bicara hanya diam. Dia mengeratkan jaket bulu yang sedang ia kenakan. Ashido bisa menebak raut keraguan yang tengah gadis itu pasang.

"Kudengar dia sudah menikah."

Wanita itu tiba-tiba berhenti berjalan."Benarkah?!" Ashido sempat terkejut dengan respon cepat itu. Begitu pula Nel, dia juga terkejut atas informasi dari Ashido.

Ashido mengangguk ringan. Membuat Nel kacau.

"Kenapa?"

Pria _maroon_ itu mengerti. Dia tahu betul bagaimana perjuangan Nel menarik perhatian Ichigo saat masih kuliah dulu. Wanita itu begitu gigih. Tidak putus asa sekalipun Ichigo tak melihat padanya. Hingga lelaki itu memutuskan tinggal di kota kelahirannya. Nel sempat terpuruk karena sudah pasti tidak bisa menghubungi Ichigo. Bahkan Ashido juga sulit menghubunginya. Dia hanya mendengar kabar bahwa ibu dari sahabatnya itu meninggal dunia. Dan tak tahu lagi kabar detail mengenai Ichigo setelah itu.

"Ini tidak adil, Ashido!" Nel terus meruntuki berita buruk yang diterimanya. Kini tinggal Ashido dan Nel yang terdiam di lorong dekat lobby.

Ashido juga tahu. Bagaimana sikap cuek Ichigo terhadap gadis. Dia pun tak menyangka jika Ichigo menikah lebih dulu darinya. Sekarang yang dia khawatirkan adalah Nel. Walaupun dia tahu rasa sakit yang menimpa temannya itu, tapi bukan berarti dia harus mengusik Ichigo saat ini. Pria itu masih sangat dibutuhkan di sini dan dia tidak mau konsentrasi Ichigo pecah.

Pria itu ingin sekali menenangkan wanita tosca yang tengah meringkuk di lantai itu. Tapi bagaimana caranya? Dia tak tahu. Yang bisa ia lakukan hanya mengelus lembut kepala gadis itu. Berharap jika Nel segera bangkit.

.

.

.

"Ichigo! Bagaimana suplemennya?" Pagi ini rombongan dari Karakura baru sampai di rumah sakit. Kebetulan Ichigo berpapasan dengan Nel dan langsung disapa olehnya.

"Badanku terasa segar. Arigatou." Jawaban dengan senyum sekilas itu bisa meredakan patah hati Nel. Meskipun pria yang selalu ia harapkan langsung berlalu tanpa harus repot-repot menghampirinya.

Sedangkan Ichigo, setelah bertemu dengan Nel pagi-pagi begini, membuatnya bernostalgia. Dia, Nel, Ashido juga sempat magang di rumah sakit ini. Tapi kini tinggal Nel dan Ashido saja. Suasana seperti ini, entah kenapa tiba-tiba dia rindukan. Apalagi saat-saat kuliah. Dia jadi penasaran, dimana keberadaan teman-temannya yang lain seperti si dokter preman Hisagi, perawat lentik Yumichika, si ceroboh Kira, perawat konyol Keigo dan beberapa teman tongkrongan yang lain.

Dia sekarang sudah menikah. Padahal rasanya baru kemarin dia lulus kuliah. Bicara soal menikah, bagaimana kabar Rukia? Dari kemarin, dia belum menghubungi istrinya. Ichigo memang tidak sempat memegang ponsel kemarin. Setelah kerja pun dia langsung tidur. Dia harap Rukia tidak mencemaskannya. Ah, tapi akan menarik jika melihat Rukia mengkhawatirkannya. Rasanya dia ingin cepat-cepat pulang saja.

.

.

.

Sejak tadi Nel mengamati Ichigo. Dari kejauhan, Ichigo tampak tersenyum-senyum sendiri. Apa yang sedang Ichigo pikirkan? Apakah dia sedang memikirkannya barusan? Atau malah memikirkan istrinya yang ada di rumah?

Sakit itu kembali datang. Dia tidak akan bisa bertahan jika seperti ini caranya. Pada awalnya, dia sangat senang mendengar kabar bahwa Ichigo kembali. Tapi jika tahu begini, lebih baik dia tidak dipertemukan dengannya saja. Sudah cukup hatinya kosong karena kepergian Ichigo beberapa tahun lalu. Dan kini, Ichigo telah menikah? Dengan gampangnya dia menikah? Dulu, tersenyum padanya saja hampir tidak pernah. Nel juga memperhatikan bahwa Ichigo bersikap seperti itu pada setiap gadis. Tapi apa sekarang? Kenapa begitu tidak adil? Wanita seperti apa yang bisa membuat Ichigo jatuh cinta? Tunjukkan padanya!

Tak terasa, air mata mengalir dalam diam. Nel tidak bisa menahan perasaannya. Dia harus mengatakannya pada Ichigo. Berharap jika Ichigo sadar dan berpaling padanya.

.

.

.

Sudah empat hari. Rukia berusaha menikmati kesendiriannya. Tapi sejak hari itu, entah kenapa perasaannya tidak enak. Rukia bukan orang yang panaroid, tapi sejak mobilnya menabrak pagar jalan, Rukia merasa tertekan. Tidak tahu kenapa dan dari mana rasa takut itu datang. Rukia takut jika terjadi sesuatu yang tidak-tidak terhadap Ichigo. Tapi para teman yang berkunjung ke rumah Rukia tidak berpendapat seperti itu. Mereka percaya jika tidak akan terjadi apa-apa seperti pesawat yang ditumpangi Ichigo terjatuh atau apa. Tidak. Semoga saja tidak.

Empat hari yang lalu, dia berusaha menghindari anak kecil yang menyeberang jalan sembarangan. Alhasil mobilnya menabrak pagar jalan dan membuatnya luka ringan di kepala. Rukia sempat pingsan dan dirawat di rumah sakit selama satu hari. Dan setelah pulang ke rumah, dia berturut-turut melakukan kesalahan yang seharusnya tidak dia lakukan. Seperti menjatuhkan benda pecah belah atau yang berhubungan dengan benda tajam.

Hari ini aku memecahkan gelas lagi." Rukia memandang teh hangat di depannya. Rautnya tampak takut dan khawatir. Membuat orang yang ada di hadapannya merasa seperti itu juga.

"Tenanglah Rukia. Jangan memikirkan hal secara berlebihan. Mungkin itu karena kondisimu yang masih lemah. Jadi kau terus melakukan kesalahan." Orang yang duduk tepat di depan Rukia itu bingung harus bagaimana, dia sudah mencoba menenangkan Rukia.

"Tidak, aku yakin bukan itu penyebabnya. Setelah gelas itu pecah, jantungku berdebar-debar dan rasanya sakit, Kaien-senpai!" Sedangkan Rukia masih nampak frustasi dengan apa yang ia rasakan. Dia menyadari itu. Rasa khawatirnya berlebihan. Tapi dia tidak bisa mengabaikannya begitu saja. Menabrak pagar jalan dan memecahkan gelas maupun teriris pisau secara berturut-turut membuat dirinya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

"Kau seharusnya berpikir positif, Rukia. Kau kira jika dirimu seperti ini, Ichigo akan tenang saja? Jika aku gagal menjagamu, aku akan dicincang oleh suamimu itu tahu!" ujar Kaien agak keras. Kaien pun mulai frustasi menenangkan Rukia.

Selain Rangiku dan Senna, Kaien-lah orang yang paling sering berkunjung ke rumah Rukia untuk menemaninya. Terkadang dia bersama Miyako, terkadang juga sendiri. Bukan maksudnya untuk memanfaatkan kesempatan dimana tidak ada Ichigo. Tapi malah Ichigo yang memintanya langsung untuk menjaga istrinya.

Lelaki itu jadi teringat percakapannya melalui telepon tempo hari.

[Jadi...]

"Jadi?"

[Akh! Sekalipun jangan tertawa atau berpikir yang aneh-aneh terhadapku ya!]

"Ichigo, kau ini bicara apa sih? Aku masih ada kerjaan."

[Maksudku, jangan tertawa karena aku meneleponmu!]

"Hai~"

[Bukan berarti aku merindukanmu atau—]

"Katakan saja Ichigo. Aku benar-benar ada kerjaan."

[T-Tolong jaga Rukia.]

"Eh? Seperti pesan kematian saja."

[Urusai! Aku tidak akan di rumah selama seminggu dan teman lelaki Rukia yang aku kenal hanyalah kau. Aku tidak ingin terjadi sesuatu dengan Rukia.]

"Haha, perkataanmu seperti kau menyerahkan Rukia secepat itu padaku."

[Nani?! Akan kuhajar jika kau berani merayu Rukia!]

"Ah-wakatta..wakatta.. Yah, setidaknya kau ada kemajuan. Menyukai Rukia adalah hal yang mudah kan?"

Dan sisa dari percakapannya adalah ejekan-ejekan tidak penting. Walau pria oranye itu memintanya dengan cara yang sangat tidak sopan, tapi dia merasa bertanggung jawab atas Rukia. Sebenarnya dia menyesal. Di hari pertama Ichigo pergi, Rukia sudah mengalami kecelakaan. Dan kini mental Rukia menjadi down.

Dia ingin sekali menghubungi Ichigo. Sejak hari pertama, dia sudah ingin menghubungi pria itu. Tapi dia takut jika mengganggu pekerjaannya. Lalu bagaimana ini? Sejak saat itu, Ichigo belum juga menelepon. Kaien mulai berpikir yang macam-macam. Karena Rukia juga merasakan hal ganjil. Pria itu heran sendiri. Bagaimana bisa Rukia memecahkan sesuatu secara tidak sengaja berturut-turut begitu? Agaknya, Kaien mulai percaya dengan kekhawatiran Rukia. Ichigo baka! Kenapa dia tak kunjung memberi kabar?

.

.

.

"_Good job_, Ichigo!" Ichigo dan rekan-rekannya baru saja keluar dari ruang terapi dan seseorang langsung memukul bahunya.

"Selamat ya, besok kalian sudah bisa pulang. Kerja bagus, _Minna-san_!" Lanjut pria _maroon_ yang merangkul Ichigo itu.

"Eh? Benarkah? Bahkan ini baru hari ke enam." Ichigo nampak terkejut. Begitu juga rekan-rekannya. Namun beberapa di antaranya sudah bersorak senang.

"Kerja kalian memang bagus, dan kami bisa menanganinya mulai dari sini. Teman-temanku juga sempat terkesan dengan kerja kalian. Seharusnya kalian itu dipindahkan ke Tokyo."

"Kalian juga ahli. Tidak merekrut kami pun aku yakin kalian bisa. Mungkin yang kalian perlukan adalah _study_ banding."

"Ah, kau benar! Mungkin nanti akan aku bicarakan dengan yang lain."

"Baiklah kalau begitu, aku akan langsung ke penginapan dan berkemas. Kupikir yatng lain juga sudah ke sana."

"Tunggu, Ichigo. Aku ingin bertanya."

Mendengar nada serius dari Ashido, Ichigo mengurungkan niatnya untuk melangkah. Dia berhenti dan memperhatikan Ashido.

"Kau benar sudah menikah?" Ichigo belum menjawabnya, tapi rona merah yang tiba-tiba keluar dari wajah Ichigo sudah cukup menjawabnya."Oke, oke, tidak perlu kau jawab. Sepertinya dia memang ditakdirkan patah hati." Tanpa mempedulikan Ichigo, Ashido melangkah pergi. Membuat Ichigo bingung."Sampai jumpa." Tambah pria merah itu seraya melambai dan berjalan memunggungi teman lamanya.

Ichigo terpaku. Tidak mengerti apa yang Ashido bicarakan. Tapi dia segera beranjak dan mulai berjalan menuju penginapan.

Kini ia mulai memikirkan Rukia. Bukannya dia sengaja tidak menghubungi istrinya itu. Sebenarnya hari ini dia berencana untuk meneleponnya, karena dia pikir masih ada beberapa hari yang harus dia habiskan sebelum pulang. Tapi mendengar kabar gembira dari Ashido bahwa besok dia sudah bisa pulang, maka dia memutuskan untuk tidak menghubungi istrinya. Dan akan pulang sebagai kejutan. Bahkan dia sudah membelikan beberapa oleh-oleh untuk Rukia. Dia pasti senang.

Tak terasa, memikirkan kebahagiaan Rukia begitu, dia sudah sampai di depan kamarnya. Dia pun masuk dan mengecek barang-barangnya. Dia tentu tidak mau ada yang ketinggalan.

Tok Tok Tok

Siapa yang mengunjunginya malam begini? Ichigo akhirnya membuka pintu dan ber-oh-ria.

"Ada apa Nel?"

"Boleh aku masuk?" Ichigo menimbang-nimbang keputusannya untuk membiarkan Nel masuk ke kamarnya. Dia tidak ingin terjadi salah paham jika ada orang yang melihat.

"Jika ingin bicara, kita ke _cafetaria_ saja."

"Tidak, aku hanya sebentar." Ichigo kembali mempertimbangkannya.

"Baiklah."

Pada akhirnya Nel masuk. Baru beberapa hari ini Ichigo menginap, tapi aroma ruangan ini sudah berubah. Aroma tubuh Ichigo mendominasi. Nel mengedarkan pandangan. Dan tatapannya jatuh pada tas belanja berwarna hitam, terlihat kain ungu gelap yang sedikit menyembul dari situ. Ah, pakaian untuk istri Ichigo? Kenapa pria itu begitu lembut dengan wanita lain dan tidak pada dirinya? Dia dan Ichigo sudah bersama selama bertahun-tahun. Tapi kenapa pria itu tidak memilihnya? Apa yang kurang dari dirinya?

"Silahkan duduk saja di sana." Ichigo mempersilakan Nel untuk duduk di sisi kasur dan dia sendiri mengambil kursi yang ada di dekat meja kecil. Dia menjaga jaraknya dengan Nel.

"Ah ya, aku membeli minuman dingin. Minumlah dulu sembari aku bicara."

Ichigo yang sedari tadi memang haus, langsung menerima pemberian Nel. Ichigo meneguknya beberapa kali dan mendengarkan Nel.

"Ichigo, sebenarnya aku-"

Entah kenapa, kepala Ichigo menjadi sangat berat.

"-suka denganmu." Lalu pandangan Ichigo menjadi gelap.

.

.

.

Prang!

Kaien sangat terkejut dengan suara nyaring yang berasal dari dapur itu. Malam ini, dia masih di rumah Rukia. Sebenarnya dia sudah menghubungi Miyako agar datang juga, tapi istrinya itu masih dalam perjalanan.

Mendengar suara seperti sesuatu yang pecah itu, akhirnya Kaien berlari dari ruang tv. Dilihatnya Rukia yang masih memelototi pecahan piring di depannya.

"Rukia.." Kaien mendekati Rukia. Dan menggandengnya menjauhi dapur. Pria itu menuntun Rukia sampai ke sofa, lalu mengambilkannya air putih. Berharap Rukia bisa tenang karena itu.

"Aku ingin bertemu Ichigo."

.

.

.

Dok Dok Dok!

"Oi! Ichigo! Bangun!"

Dok Dok Dok!

Suara berisik gedoran pintu itu membuat orang yang ada di dalam bangun dengan perlahan. Tapi dia tidak langsung membukakan pintunya. Kepalanya terasa sangat pusing sehingga cukup sulit untuk beranjak.

Selain itu, dia merasa kedingingan. AC di kamarnya memang dia nyalakan. Tapi sensasi dingin itu terasa langsung menyentuh kulitnya. Sungguh, dia merasakannya langsung.

Dipandanginya tubuh yang terasa dingin itu.

"Apa?!" Bukannya menjawab panggilan orang-orang yang ada di luar, tapi dia malah kaget sendiri. Membuat orang yang mendengarnya menjadi semakin panik.

"Ichigo! Ada apa? Cepat buka pintunya!"

Ichigo seakan tidak mendengar teriakan dari luar. Dia memikirkan kondisinya saat ini. Dia tengah telanjang setengah badan. Padahal dia ingat betul, semalam dia tidak melepas bajunya itu.

Dia berusaha mengingat-ingat apa yang terjadi semalam.

Sepulang dari rumah sakit, dia ngobrol dengan Ashido. Lalu dia mengemas barang-barangnya di kamar. Tiba-tiba Nel berkunjung dan-

"KUSO!" Ichigo menggeram ketika melihat botol minuman yang tergeletak di lantainya. Tapi dia benar-benar tidak ingat apa yang dia lakukan setelah meminum itu. Yang dia tahu, pandangannya menjadi gelap dan tubuhnya terbentur lantai.

Atau jangan-jangan wanita itu..

Ichigo tidak ingin mengatakan bahwa minumannya telah tercampur obat perangsang. Jika benar begitu maka Rukia pantas membunuhnya.

Wanita itu! Bukannya mereka berteman baik selama ini? Kenapa wanita itu melakukan hal keji padanya?!

"KUSO!" Ichigo kembali menggeram dan memukul segala sesuatu yang ada di dekatnya.

"Oi, Ichigo! Kau kenapa?!" Ashido berhasil masuk dengan kunci cadangan. Dia berdiri di ambang pintu dan terkejut melihat keadaan teman lamanya itu. Spontan, dia mengisyaratkan pada orang-orang yang ada di luar untuk menunggu. Dan Ashido masuk seorang diri.

Ichigo pun menatap Ashido dengan tatapan yang kurang sedap. Terpancar amarah dan kekecewaan yang bercampur di mata hazelnya.

"Ini semua perbuatan Nel. Dia memberiku minuman sialan itu."

Ashido sempat terkejut. Dia tidak habis pikir jika Nel akan berbuat sejauh ini. Tapi tetap saja, dia tidak bisa berbuat apapun. Yang bisa dia lakukan adalah menyarankan Ichigo untuk cepat bersiap.

"Soal Nel, biar aku yang urus." Karena kalimat itu, Ichigo akhirnya mau bersiap.

Dalam hati, Ichigo benar-benar marah dengan dirinya sendiri. Dia tidak bisa membuat Rukia bahagia. Yang bisa dia lakukan hanyalah membuat wanita itu menangis. Dia tidak tahu lagi, bagaimana dia harus berhadapan dengan Rukia. Terbesit pikiran bahwa Rukia akan menceraikannya jika istrinya itu tahu hal ini. Tapi ini salah Nel! Dia yang harus bertanggung jawab.

"Ashido, aku ingin Nel yang menjelaskannya pada istriku." Kalimat lemah itu pun akhirnya keluar.

"Serahkan saja padaku. Sebaiknya kau cepat bersiap dan pulang. Teman-temanmu sudah menunggu."

"Aku tidak berani menampakkan wajahku di depan Rukia."

_**To be Contiued**_

* * *

Hmz... Saya yakin, readers pada suka scene romantis-romantisannya IchiRuki. Tapi untuk scene yang seperti ini... Mungkin saya akan kena teror nih #plak

Yah...gimana ya...rumah tangga mereka bukan cuma soal mesra-mesraan...tapi juga nangis-nangisan... Gomen ya Minna! *ngibrit

Oke deh it's **Special Thanks** time

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Ah jangan cubit-cubit ah XD  
Umm..sebenarnya bukan karena diteror sih, tapi memang saya merasa bersalah aja kalo lama lanjutinnya. Nah, dan teror ini lah yang men-support saya *what?  
Walah, iya, saya lupa pasang warning. Soalnya saya pas lagi nggak puasa, jadi lupa cantumin..hehe  
Oke deh, arigatou reviewnya ^^

**airin yukibara  
**Hu'um, iya nih, saya juga suka chapter ini. Saolnya mereka mulai saling suka XD  
Kalo soal anak...liat aja kelanjutannya XD  
Oke deh, arigatou semangatnya yaaa ^^

**Rukia kurosaki****  
**Wah, makasih ya.. Soal scene romatis, ya saya usahakan ya..  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Yah mau gimana lagi Bu', saya udah terlanjur Ibu' marahin #plak! XD  
Saya juga suka chapter ini #pelukdirisendiri XD  
Walah, makasih udah mantengin fic saya sepulang kerja yaaa..doumo arigatou ^^  
Nggak kok, nih saya update kilat *weeer  
Hehe.. arigatou reviewnya yaa #hugStefytoo

**Yuki  
**Walah, jangan nangis dong..#pukpuk  
Are...saya nggak tahu apa itu French Kiss... #polosmodeon  
Eto, saya nggak bisa bikin yang begituan. Saya cuma rate T, paling pol paing juga T+, nggak sampe M  
Bisa kok, lewat BB bisa, apalagi yang hapenya pada android2 gitu. Tapi saya nggak update, Cuma ngetik doang trus dipindah ke lepi.  
Oke deh, arigatou reviewnya ya... ^^

**darries  
**Syukur deh kalo suka bagian itu XD  
Tapi soal mesra-mesraanya, ikutin terus aja kelanjutannya XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Natsume Aoi  
**Hehe..arigatou semangat '45 nya yaaa  
Eto, di kamus saya, Rubicon itu artinya keputusan yang dipilih, tapi di kamus hape, artinya tu tidak bisa melewati batas yang telah dilalui. Mungkin Natsume-san bisa cari dari sumber-sumber lain..google translete mungkin..hehe  
Arigatou reviewnya yaaa ^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati  
**E-eh...jangan bawa-bawa Nangro Aceh dong...kasian tau  
Ah ya...sama-sama, walaupun udah semalaman, tapi hasilnya pendek.  
Oke deh #nangkep f*tig*n sipit satu karung mau dijual lagi #plak  
Yohooo..arigatou SPIRIT-nyaaaaaa ^^

**Deathberry45  
**Ichi memang jantaaan #plak  
Yah, maaf nggak bisa mengabulkan request nya..  
Nggak kok, tetap rate T. Nggak bisa diganggu gugat #plak  
Arigatou reviewnya yaaaa ^^

**reyn15  
**Gomen, soalnya banyak kegiatan plus ide habis.  
Arigatou udah sempetin review ya ^^

Yosh! Please readers, sukai chapter ini yaaa #maksa#plak!

Hehe..tunggu kelanjutannya yaaa..jaaa


	11. Divorce

Chapter 11

_Keputusan terakhir._

_Rasa sakit terakhir._

_Dan aku yakin semua ini akan berakhir._

* * *

Disclaimer **B****LEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T**

Genre : **Romance, Family**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)****-AU**

Note : **Emm..ini udah klimaks. Udah hampir selesai. Dan puasa juga udah hampir selesai #nangiskejer. Saya minta maaf ya sama yang kurang suka dengan ch-ch ini.. memang begitu alurnya ^~^. Oke deh, deadline..deadline..**

**Enjoy, please..^^**

* * *

"Ichigo?" Rukia terpaku di depan pintu. Sore itu suaminya pulang. Dia kira, rasa takut yang menggerogotinya akan berlangsung lebih lama. Tapi nyatanya tidak. Dia baru saja membukakan pintu untuk suaminya. Dan dia merasa...

..rindu?

"Tadaima." Ucap Ichigo singkat. Nampaknya Rukia masih betah di depan pintu dan belum memberi Ichigo jalan untuk masuk. Tatapan senang istrinya itu tampak pahit di hadapan Ichigo. Dia tidak tega menghancurkan senyuman itu. Tapi dia harus bagaimana? Dia merasa tidak pantas lagi menampakkan batang hidungnya di depan Rukia. Dia kini sulit untuk menentukan sikapnya.

"Okaeri, Ichigo. Aku senang kau sudah pulang." Lagi-lagi kalimat manis itu. Cukup, Rukia. Ichigo tidak tahan mendengarnya.

"Aku lelah. Aku ingin istirahat dulu. Dan ini oleh-oleh untukmu." Ichigo akhirnya menerobos masuk setelah memberikan bingkisannya pada Rukia.

"Ichigo, aku bisa menyiapkan air hangat dulu, dan makan mal-"

"Tidak usah." Potong Ichigo dengan cepat.

Rukia merasa aneh. Apa dia melakukan kesalahan? Bahkan dari tadi Ichigo tidak memandang wajahnya.

"Ichigo, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" Ujar Rukia sedikit nyaring agar Ichigo bisa mendengarnya sebelum dia masuk ke kamar. Namun nihil, tak ada jawaban. Terdengar suara pintu yang ditutup selang beberapa waktu setelah Rukia bertanya. Itu berarti, Ichigo mengabaikannya.

Ada apa ini? Sebelum pergi, Ichigo sangat manis terhadapnya. Lelaki itu bahkan bisa menciumnya dengan penuh kasih sayang. Tapi apa yang dia dapatkan sekarang? Apa Ichigo baru saja terbentur dan kehilangan memori ketika dia mulai merajut cinta dengannya? Atau ada wanita lain?

Rukia hanya terdiam di tempat dan memikirkan hal-hal buruk yang bisa saja terjadi.

.

.

.

Ini sudah yang kesekian kalinya Ichigo mendiamkan Rukia. Sampai sekarang, Rukia masih belum mendapat jawaban yang pasti. Akhir-akhir ini Ichigo bangun sangat siang dan selalu mengunci pintunya. Sudah puluhan kali Rukia bertanya, namun Ichigo tetap bungkam. Dia merasa, cinta yang baru ia mulai itu runtuh perlahan.

Ini pukul satu siang dan Ichigo baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ichigo rasa, dia bisa langsung mengambil makan siang -yang sebenarnya adalah sarapan, dan membawanya ke kamar. Ichigo tidak bisa makan dengan nyaman bila harus berhadapan dengan Rukia. Dia masih merasa bersalah. Tapi sebenarnya sudah beberapa kali ia menghubungi Ashido. Katanya, Nel sangat sulit untuk diajak kompromi. Ichigo berharap banyak pada teman lamanya itu, sehingga dia bisa meluruskan segala masalah.

Ichigo berjalan menuju meja makan, dan dia mendapati Rukia yang sudah duduk di sana, sepertinya wanita itu menunggunya sejak tadi. Mengetahui hal itu, Ichigo berniat untuk kembali saja ke kamar. Namun Rukia nampak mencegah ichigo. Istrinya itu mencengkeram kaosnya dengan kuat.

"Aku sudah muak dengan semua ini!"

Hati Ichigo bergetar mendengar pernyataan kasar istrinya. Tapi dia paham dan bersedia dicaci-maki oleh Rukia."Kau ini kenapa?! Jawab aku!"

"Aku ingin sendiri." Jawab Ichigo lirih. Membuat Rukia semakin geram.

"Apa salahku?! Setidaknya katakan! Aku mungkin bisa memperbaikinya. Jangan diam saja seperti batu!"

"Kau tidak bersalah." Ichigo berusaha melepas cengkeraman itu, namun tidak bisa.

"Lalu kenapa?!" Rukia mulai frustasi. Perlahan, air mata berlinang dari pelupuknya. Ichigo sungguh tidak tahan melihat itu. Spontan, dia tepis tangan Rukia sehingga pegangan kuat itu akhirnya lepas. Pria itu cepat-cepat menuju kamarnya dan menghindar dari Rukia.

"Jika sudah saatnya, akan kuberitahu." Suasana hening sejenak. Rukia diam dan membiarkan Ichigo melarikan diri. Tapi dia tidak bisa menahan satu kalimat ini,

"Apa ada wanita lain?" Pertanyaan itu sungguh nyaring dan membuat Ichigo geram terhadap dirinya sendiri. Alhasil, dia menutup pintu kamarnya dengan gebrakan yang cukup keras.

Melihat reaksi Ichigo, Rukia pikir, agaknya pertanyaan itu mengena. Air matanya pun bertambah deras.

.

.

.

Hari demi hari berlalu. Rukia pun pada akhirnya memilih bersikap dingin terhadap Ichigo. Dia masih mengerjakan tugas sehari-harinya, namun dia enggan berbicara ataupun menatap Ichigo. Walaupun Rukia berpikir bahwa Ichigo berselingkuh, tapi hatinya meminta untuk tetap mempercayai suaminya itu. Lagi pula, sampai sekarang Rukia belum menemukan bukti nyata jika Ichigo berselingkuh. Tapi harus sampai kapan dia percaya?

Rukia sengaja tidak memberitahukan masalahnya ini pada Rangiku, Senna, maupun Kaien. Dia rasa, masalah ini cukup aneh dan dia ingin menyelesaikannya seorang diri.

.

.

.

[Yo, Ichigo.]

"Yo, kuharap kau memberi kabar bagus."

[Mm...bagaimana keadaan istrimu?]

"Hmm..sulit untuk dijelaskan. Dia mulai mencurigaiku."

[Mungkin kau saja yang tidak bisa menguasai kondisi.]

"Lalu aku harus bagaimana? Bersikap manis padanya seolah-olah lupa jika aku sudah berbuat hal hina?"

[...]

"Dia sepertinya yakin jika aku berselingkuh. Kelihatannya dia mulai membenciku. Harus berapa lama lagi aku menunggu Nel? Apa perlu aku pergi ke sana?"

[Hm..sebenarnya aku sudah berhasil membujuk Nel. Makannya aku meneleponmu hari ini.]

"..." Ichigo melongo. Satu kalimat dari Ashido itu membuat tampangnya seketika sumringah. Senyuman lebar merekah di wajahnya.

[Dia bilang, besok kau dan istrimu bisa menemuinya. Dia akan menceritakan segala yang terjadi di malam itu.]

"Kau tidak bercanda kan?"

[Untuk apa aku bercanda, _baka_! Besok pagi, pastikan kau bisa mengajak istrimu berangkat ke sini.]

"Aku akan pastikan. _Hontou ni arigatou_, Ashido."

[_Hai_', _hai_'~]

Dan sambungan telepon pun di tutup. Dia sudah tidak sabar lagi untuk memberitahukan istrinya. Dia dijebak, dan dia masih mencintai Rukia. Rukia harus tahu hal itu. Dia yakin, jika Rukia tahu yang sebenarnya, dia akan memaafkan Ichigo.

.

.

.

Beberapa menit lalu

Kring.. Kring..

Telepon di rumah Rukia itu berdering untuk yang kedua kalinya. Rukia tak habis pikir, siapa lagi yang akan menelepon? Apakah pihak rumah sakit lagi? Menyuruh Ichigo untuk dinas lagi? Ambil saja Ichigo sekalian jangan tidak usah dikembalikan!

"_Moshi-moshi_?"

[_E-eto_... Rukia-san?]

Tut..Tut..Tut..

Rukia menutup telepon itu dengan cepat. Sewaktu dia masih kecil, dia diceritakan suatu urban legend oleh kakeknya. Siapapun yang meneleponmu dan tidak mengatakan _'moshi-moshi'_, maka dia adalah _yurei_. Apalagi mendengar suara terbata perempuan tadi dan fakta bahwa baru sedikit orang yang mengetahui nomor telepon rumahnya. Hm..sayang sekali Rukia percaya dengan dongeng yang satu itu.

Kriing..Kriiing...

Teleponnya kembali berdering. Dengan takut-takut Rukia mengangkatnya.

[_Moshi-moshi_?]

Ah~ kalimat itu membuatnya lega. Ternyata bukan _yurei_.

"_Moshi-moshi_. Dengan keluarga Kurosaki."

[_Eto_..kenapa teleponnya ditutup?]

Rukia tidak mau menjawabnya. Mungkin akan menggelikan jika orang lain tahu alasannya."_Sumimasen_, Anda siapa dan ingin bicara dengan siapa?"

[Ah, _sumimasen._ Aku Orihime Inoue, perawat yang bekerja di Karakura Hospital. Mm...aku ingin bicara denganmu, Rukia-san. Untung saja yang mengangkat teleponnya adalah dirimu.]

"Aku tidak mengerti. Apa sebelumnya aku mengenalmu?"

[Tidak, tidak..ini pertama kalinya kita bicara kok.]

"O-oke, Inoue-san. Apa yang ingin kau bicarakan denganku?"

[_Eto_...bagaimana ya... Sebenarnya aku sudah ingin memberitahukan ini beberapa hari lalu. Tapi aku ragu..]

"..." Rukia masih menunggu.

[..aku berpikir jika aku harus memberitahukan hal ini padamu. Ini soal Kurosaki-san.]

"Kenapa? Ada apa dengan Ichigo?"

[Sebelumnya, aku ini adalah salah satu perawat yang juga dikirim ke Tokyo. Kau ingat? Kita sempat berjabat tangan..] Rukia terdiam. Dia tidak hafal siapa saja yang berjabat tangan dengannya saat di bandara. Terlalu banyak orang.

[...dan pada hari itu aku melihatnya.]

"Melihat siapa?"

[Seorang wanita yang masuk ke kamar Kurosaki-san. Saat itu aku sedang begadang karena tak sabar untuk pulang. Aku tidak sengaja melihatnya dan terus mengamati. Tapi lama sekali mereka berdua di kamar itu...] Badan Rukia menjadi lemas. Tiba-tiba saja matanya perih dan air matanya mengalir. Segala rasa penasarannya terjawab. Saksi mata bernama Inoue itu telah bercerita. Selanjutnya, Rukia tidak begitu memperhatikan perkataan Inoue. Matanya menerawang jauh. Membayangkan Ichigo yang mengkhianati cintanya. Cih, dia tidak mau mengakui ini. Tapi maaf, Rangiku, Rukia akan menghapus garisnya.

[..tapi, Rukia-san. Setelah kau mengetahui ini, kuharap kau bisa bersikap bijak.]

"Tentu, Inoue-san. Aku akan bijak menyikapi ini." Rukia berusaha terdengar tegar, namun nada goyahnya lolos terdengar oleh Inoue."_Arigatou_, Inoue-san."

.

.

.

Ichigo cepat-cepat keluar dari kamarnya. Ingin sekali bertemu dengan Rukia dan segera menyelesaikan masalah ini. Dia berlari menelusuri dapur, kamar mandi dan ruang tv. Rukia tidak ada. Tapi akhirnya dia melihat siluet istrinya itu tengah duduk di dekat telepon rumah.

Dengan senyuman yang masih mengembang, Ichigo berjalan mendekati Rukia yang memunggunginya. Belum sampai dia berjalan, Rukia langsung berdiri. Sepertinya wanita itu menyadari keberadaan Ichigo. Dan Rukia langsung berbalik.

Ichigo berhasil dikagetkan oleh kondisi Rukia. Mukanya sangat merah dan wajahnya itu penuh dengan air mata. Jika diperhatikan, badan mungilnya sedikit bergetar. Membuat senyuman yang Ichigo buat menjadi pudar. Rukia berjalan melewati Ichigo begitu saja seraya menghapus air mata yang seharusnya tidak usah dia keluarkan. Menjadi wanita tegar seperti dulu. Sebelum dia mengenal Ichigo.

"Rukia." Panggil suaminya itu. Entah kenapa suara bass itu membuat Rukia muak.

Dengan penampilan yang kembali normal, Rukia berbalik menghadap Ichigo.

"Mulai sekarang, panggil aku Kuchiki." Dan Rukia berlalu.

Ichigo terbelalak dibuatnya. Barusan, bukan berarti Rukia ingin cerai kan? Dia baru akan meluruskan masalah ini dan Rukia sudah ingin bercerai? Tidak! Ichigo harus membawa Rukia dulu ke Tokyo. Ichigo pun menyusul Rukia yang hendak pergi ke kamarnya. Tangan kekar itu berhasil menahan sebelah tangan milik Rukia. Rukia berhenti. Menatap wajah Ichigo seperti orang asing.

"Tolong lepaskan aku." Nada Rukia masih tenang.

"Aku bisa menjelaskan ini semua, Rukia. Kumohon, ikutlah aku ke Tokyo." Namun Ichigo mulai khawatir dengan keputusan istrinya itu.

Rukia kembali mengingat kepergian Ichigo ketika ia mendengar kata Tokyo. Seharusnya Ichigo tidak pergi hari itu.

"Aku tidak akan kemana-mana, aku hanya ingin pulang ke rumah. Tidak seharusnya aku berada di sini lagi."

"Rukia, kali ini saja, dengarkan aku!"

"Rukia?"

Ichigo dan Rukia sama-sama terkejut saat suara baritone itu masuk ke indra pendengaran. Secara refleks, mereka mengalihkan pandangan ke sumber suara. Dilihatnya pria paruh baya yang tengah berdiri beberapa meter jauhnya. Tapi mereka bisa melihat kewibawaan terpancar dari sorot matanya.

"_Otou-san_."

Ichigo pun melepaskan genggamannya.

"Berkali-kali aku mengetuk pintu, tapi tidak ada yang membukanya."

"Ah, kebetulan _Otou-san_ kemari. Setelah sekian lama, sepertinya aku ingin pulang." Rukia mengabaikan apa yang tengah terjadi. Dia hanya ingin keluar dari rumah ini sekarang juga. Rukia pun berjalan ke arah pintu keluar. Dia yakin jika mobil ayahnya terparkir di halaman.

Sementara Byakuya mulai mengerti kondisinya. Sepertinya Rukia tengah bertengkar dengan suaminya. Dan Byakuya pun menatap Ichigo dengan tatapan yang menusuk. Ada rasa bersalah yang terbesit di benak Ichigo. Tapi dia tidak ingin menyerah.

"_Otou-san_. Biarkan aku membawa Rukia kembali."

Suasana hening sejenak. Nampaknya Byakuya sedang menimbang-nimbang keputusannya.

"Kalau begitu datang ke mansion siang ini." Setelah kalimat itu, Byakuya langsung hengkang. Tentunya dengan Rukia.

Entahlah, kini banyak kekesalan yang Ichigo rasakan. Sebenarnya Ichigo mulai mencintai istrinya itu. Dia adalah wanita terbaik yang pernah hadir dalam hidupnya. Tapi kenapa harus sesingkat ini? Dia bisa jelaskan. Dia hanya butuh satu kesempatan. Tapi kehadiran mertuanya barusan membuat Ichigo semakin sulit.

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Emm..saya nggak banyak bicara aja deh..

**Special Thanks from ch 10**

**airin yukibara  
**Yah..it's time to klimaks. Saya nggak bisa bilang yang lain lagi sih selain arigatou semangatnya ya ^^  
Sebenarnya sih udah ada Senna, Kaien trus ini Nel XD

**Azura Kuchiki  
**Iya, saya juga sedih bacanya. Jadi nggak banyak bicara deh. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**mue mya  
**Kamu bener. Ini konflik yang sesungguhnya. Oke, tunggu saya. arigatou reviewnya ^^

**rukichigo  
**Wah, syukur deh. Saya berusaha kilat. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**nanda****teefa****  
**Iya, deadline saya kan lebaran *lirikpeneror#plak. Yah, ini emang klimaksnya sih. Emang saya sengaja Rukia biar sakitnya tuh di sini *haha. Iya, saya juga bersyukur. Tapi SIM card saya Tri. Nggak bisa baca fic lewat hape TT. Oke deh, arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Yuki  
***speechless  
Etoo..jangan gitu dong Yuki-san...kurang enak dibacanya ^~^  
Tapi arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Cubit aja saya sampe dower...weeeek *te-he. Gomen nih nggak bisa kilat. Saya pusing mikirin segala macam hal. Tapi, arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Yaa..saya usahakan deh..hehe. Dan ini emang klimaksnya..*mantengintanggalan. Ah ya, saya akan berjuang. Dan arigatou udah nungguin saya XD. Agitagou reviewnya ya ^^ Pin sih ada, tapi saya nggak pernah paketan di hari2 biasa, gimana nih? Oh ya, ntar kalo lebaran aku paketan, aku invite deh.. ^^

**Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan  
**Hehe..emang lagi on fire saat itu. Ah..Yuuka-san bisa menebak-nebak deh gimana lanjutannya XD. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Rukia kurosaki  
**Wah bener tuh, nano-nano *ngiler. Kalo chapter, mungkin gak lebih lah dari 15. Okee arigaou ganbatte-nya yaa ^^

**karu  
**Yah, kalo seneng-seneng mulu mah nggak seru. Hehe. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**QRen  
***speechless  
Eto, kalo nggak suka tinggal **back** kok. Arigatou reviewnya ^~^

**arizawa tsuki  
**Idem Arizawa-san. Oke deh, arigatou udah nunggu, dan arigatou buat reviewnya ya ^^

**darries  
**Hehe..namanya juga rumah tangga..tau tuh XD. Ow, gitu ya, soalnya saya aja pas nulis nggak puasa, tapi kebayang hal-hal aneh gitu XD. Yah, dilihat aja kelanjutannya. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**DRIKK  
***kasihmagnumkeDRIKK-san  
Oke deh, ini saya update. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Izumi Kagawa  
**Yah, sebenernya sih yang kejam saya kan? #kan saya yang nulis XD  
Nggak sad kok. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Deathberry45  
**Yah, semoga saja begitu. Ini termasuk kilat kan? Hehe. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**ichigo  
**Cie, ada peribahasanya XD. Walah, jangan sujud-sujud gitu dong. Tenang aja. Ini bakal happy-ending. Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**15 Hendrik Widyawati  
**Saya cuma ngikut alur bu', ampuni saya XD. Jyah, jangan, kan yang jahat tu saya, bukan Nel XD*ngibrit. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Natsume Aoi  
**Nel nya ngibrit. Hehe. Soal obat perangsang, coba Natsume-san baca ulang bagian itu. Pasti Natsume-san mengerti maksud saya #sokmisterius#plak. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Lhylia Kiryu  
**Oke deh. Saya akan berjuang melanjutkan #mulailelah. Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12

_Rasanya sulit untuk memaafkan._

_Lalu, semuanya berakhir._

* * *

Disclaimer **BLEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family sedikit Hurt**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)-AU**

Note : **ch kali ini menurut saya agak maksa..gomen. Soalnya udah pada sibuk**** (mudik) #plak. Yah, sebenarnya saya udah rencana update lewat hape, tapi mendadak aplikasinya error T^T Gomen. Jadi baru bisa lanjut sekarang.. Semoga Minna masih mau baca ya. Hehe..**

**Enjoy, please.. ^^**

* * *

"Rukia-chan..." Dengan pandangan sedih, Hisana menatap anak semata wayangnya dari ambang pintu. Awalnya Hisana senang melihat Rukia yang berkunjung ke rumah. Rasanya ingin mengajari lebih banyak hal pada anaknya itu untuk menjadi seorang istri yang baik. Namun ada yang janggal. Hisana tidak melihat menantunya kala itu. Dan dia langsung bisa menyimpulkan kalau rumah tangga anaknya tengah dilanda masalah.

"Rukia. Ichigo ingin bertemu denganmu." Tiba-tiba Byakuya datang dan mengalihkan perhatian kedua wanita itu. Ekspresi dan nada datarnya sama sekali tidak berubah dan Bapak Kuchiki itu menunggu jawaban.

"Aku tidak mau bertemu dengannya." Mendengar jawaban singkat dari Rukia, Byakuya langsung beranjak. Sepertinya hendak menyampaikan pesan Rukia itu pada menantunya. Yah, sama seperti sebelum-sebelumnya.

Sudah beberapa kali ini Ichigo datang ke mansion. Bahkan saat pertama kali Ichigo kemari, dia terus bersimpuh di depan mansion sampai larut. Hisana iba melihat menantunya seperti itu, namun apa daya?

"Rukia-chan, sebenarnya apa yang Ichigo lakukan hingga kau tidak mau memaafkannya?"

Rukia merasakan tangan Hisana menggapai bahu rapuhnya. Dia menghela nafas panjang.

"Ibu tidak perlu tahu." Dan Hisana hanya bisa pasrah.

.

.

.

.

.

"Hmm..susah juga." Wanita dengan kacamata hitam dan pakaian yang lumayan mencurigakan itu mengelus dagunya. Pakaiannya menunjukkan bahwa dia sedang bersembunyi dan tidak boleh dikenali oleh orang lain. Tapi dia tidak sendiri. Nyatanya wanita itu sedang ada di _cafe_ dan dia membiarkan _moca_-nya dingin, karena mendengar cerita pemuda di hadapannya.

"Aku terpaksa mengundur pertemuanku dengan mereka. Sampai sekarang aku tidak tahu apa yang terjadi saat itu. Wanita itu pun hanya ingin menceritakannya langsung padaku. Dia tidak ingin bicara lewat telepon." Si pemuda kelihatan frustasi. Wajahnya sangat kusut dan nampak lingkaran hitam di wajahnya.

"Tapi bahkan Rukia tidak tahu apa masalah yang dihadapinya?" Wanita itu begitu antusias.

"Dan itulah yang aku sesali, Okaa-san. Belum sempat aku memberitahunya, tiba-tiba saja dia marah begitu. Kurasa ada seseorang yang memberikan informasi palsu."

"Sebenarnya Ichigo-kun tinggal menjelaskan lalu membawanya ke Tokyo dan masalah selesai, lho. Tapi kurasa jika Rukia masih seperti itu, akan sulit." Wanita yang dipanggil Okaa-san pun berpikir keras."Ditambah, Bya-kun itu orangnya egois. Sebenarnya dia tidak rela menyerahkan Rukia padamu."

"Aku sudah tahu itu, Okaa-san. Berkali-kali aku berhadapan dengannya. Jika Rukia sudah bilang 'tidak', maka dia tidak mau mengijinkanku bertemu tanpa mau mengusahakannya."

"_Yare-yare_...suamiku memang susah diatur. Tapi soal bertemu dengan Rukia, aku punya satu ide." Ichigo mendadak tertarik dan dengan seksama langsung memperhatikan mertuanya."Bagaimana jika kau menyelinap ke mansion dan memperkosa Rukia! Dia akan menjadi milikmu seutuhnya, dan perceraian akan diundur jika Rukia berkemungkinan hamil!"

Plak.

Ichigo menampar dirinya sendiri. Mana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti itu!

"Nanti jika masuk ke media massa, judulnya akan unik, lho... Pikirkan itu matang-matang!" Dengan semangat yang membara, wanita itu mendukung Ichigo untuk menjalankan idenya.

"..." Sementara Ichigo hanya meringis.

"Oh ya! Besok lusa, aku dan Bya-kun tidak ada di rumah sampai esok harinya. Jadi kupikir kau memang ditakdirkan untuk melakukan itu, Ichigo-kun!"

"Ha-" pria itu menjatuhkan kepalanya ke meja. Ada apa dengan ibu mertuanya itu? Sepertinya, jika digabungkan dengan Oyaji, mereka pasti langsung nyambung. Ide untuk menerobos mansion, cukup membuat Ichigo tertarik. Tapi tidak dengan perko- ah hal tabu itu."Lalu bagaimana dengan keamanannya, Okaa-san?"

"Ah, ternyata Ichigo-kun memikirkannya dengan serius ya... Eto, soal itu biar aku yang urus. Kau tidak perlu khawatir."

"Menurut Okaa-san, apa kami bisa berbaikan?"

Wanita nyentrik itu diam. Dia menarik sudut bibirnya untuk tersenyum tipis tanpa menjawab pertanyaan menantunya.

.

.

.

.

.

Baru kali ini Ichigo merasa seperti buronan. Harus bersembunyi dari keramaian orang demi keselamatannya. Bergerak melintasi naungan bulan purnama dengan hati-hati. Matanya mengintai bagai elang. Menunggu mangsa dalam jangkauannya. Tapi ini sudah menit yang ke seratus dua puluh tujuh dan dia belum bisa beraksi. Padahal seperti dugaannya, jalanan di sini pasti sepi. Mansion mewah itu berada jauh dari khalayak. Bahkan menjurus ke pedesaan. Karena tak mungkin ada tanah asri seluas itu di kota. Yah, karena itu, Ichigo cukup bersyukur. Dia tak perlu sebegitu waspadanya seperti apa yang dia andaikan tadi. Berimajinasi menjadi buronan internasional yang sering muncul di film _action _adalah hal yang menggelikan.

Oke, Ichigo mulai fokus lagi dan melipat bungkus _snack_-nya dengan rapi karena dia melihat ada yang mulai keluar dari mansion. Itu Byakuya dan Hisana. Mertua tercintanya. Akh, dia harus berpikir ulang untuk menyebut Byakuya seperti itu. Lihat saja. Kepergiannya di ambang pintu, tapi pria paruh baya tersebut berhenti beberapa menit di depan gerbang mansion. Raut khawatir terpancar jelas. Ichigo bisa menebak jika Rukia yang menjadi penyebabnya. Oh ayolah..apa dia ingin memiliki putri kecilnya itu sendiri?

Ichigo pun memilih bersabar. Nampaknya sebentar lagi pasangan langgeng itu sudah akan hengkang. Setelah ini, apalagi? Ichigo berpikir sejenak ketika melihat kedua Kuchiki itu sudah memasuki mobil _Lamboorgini_-nya. Kini pria orange dengan pakaian gelap itu bingung dengan langkah apalagi yang akan dia ambil. Salahkan dirinya yang tidak bisa berpikir jernih di saat seperti ini. Apa dia tahu, jika kali ini dia gagal meyakinkan Rukia, maka dia mungkin benar-benar diceraikan. Walaupun dia tidak yakin jika istrinya akan membuat keputusan singkat seperti itu, tapi ada baiknya dia mempersiapkan kemungkinan terburuk.

Ichigo beranjak dari tempat persembunyiannya. Berjalan dengan ragu-ragu ke depan mansion. Tangannya meraih pintu itu dengan perlahan.

.

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengantarkan ayah dan ibunya sampai halaman, Rukia kembali ke kamarnya. Jujur, wanita itu merasa aneh dengan hari ini. Selepas kepergian orang tuanya, para pelayan dan mungkin bisa dibilang penjaga keamanan di mansion itu seolah menghilang. Bukannya takut untuk tinggal sendiri, tapi dia rasa, ada suatu hal buruk yang akan terjadi padanya.

Mengingat tentang hal buruk, seketika terbesit nama suaminya dalam pikiran Rukia. Dia tidak bisa bersikap bijak akan situasi ini. Memang, dia tidak boleh langsung percaya dengan omongan seseorang bernama Inoue itu. Tapi sikap Ichigo yang aneh membuatnya semakin yakin dengan asumsi pahit di otaknya. Surat cerai sudah dia siapkan beberapa hari lalu. Pandangannya terhadap Ichigo saat ini sangatlah buruk, sehingga dia tidak tanggung-tanggung untuk mengajukan cerai. Dia cuma berharap jika pilihannya ini tepat.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kuso! Memangnya ada berapa banyak kamar sih? Bahkan pintunya sama semua!" Ichigo terus berlari seraya membuka pintu-pintu yang ada di hadapannya. Dia merasa seperti dalam labirin. Belok kanan ada pintu, belok kiri pun ada. Lalu yang mana? Yang mana tempat Rukia berada?

Ichigo mulai lelah dan pintu terakhir yang dia buka menuju koridor lagi. Sudah keenam kalinya. Kesal dengan semua itu, akhirnya dia memilih untuk duduk sejenak. Pemandangan di depannya adalah pepohonan yang rindang, juga ada kolam ikan yang lumayan besar di sana. Serasa kembali ke jaman tradisional saja. Lama-kelamaan, Ichigo tertarik dengan rumah mewah itu. Dipandanginya beberapa pintu kamar yang dia punggungi sebelumnya.

.

.

.

.

.

"Rukia?"

Wanita yang merasa terpanggil itu terkejut. Acara membaca bukunya terhenti setelah mendengar suara _bass _yang tidak asing baginya. Sulit mencerna keadaan jika suara itu berasal tepat dari belakangnya. Atau itu hanya halusinasinya saja atau hal lain? Dongeng _yurei _dari kakeknya masih melekat. Dan panggilan itu cukup membuat bulu kuduknya meremang.

"Aku minta maaf." Lanjut suara itu. Rukia semakin aneh. Tidak mungkin kan jika Ichigo ada di sini? CCTV pasti menangkap keberadaannya disusul dengan orang-orang yang ditugaskan menjaga mansion itu.

"Setidaknya, lihatlah ke arahku." Nada memelas itu mungkin membuktikan bahwa pria yang mengajaknya bicara adalah Ichigo. Dan Rukia menoleh.

Benar. Itu suaminya.

Rukia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Apa dia harus kagum, karena Ichigo bisa menerobos mansionnya, atau marah karena tiba-tiba masuk ke kamarnya.

Pria itu membuka pintunya cukup lebar, sehingga cahaya purnama menimpa telak wajah Rukia. Satu sisi rambut hitam itu terjepit di belakang telinganya. Membuat wanita itu terlihat menawan. Ichigo belum mau berujar. Dia masih ingin menikmati pemandangan di depannya. Kenapa dia bisa membuat wanita secantik ini menangis? Jika Kaien tahu, pasti dia akan sangat marah pada Ichigo. Tatapan tak suka tersuguh jelas untuk Ichigo. Dia hanya bisa tersenyum kecut menanggapinya.

"Jika tidak ada urusan, kumohon kau pergi sekarang." Tidak memperhatikan omongan Rukia. Dia malah melangkah pelan memasuki kamar luas itu. Ichigo berhenti tepat di depan Rukia. Lelaki itu merubah posisinya untuk duduk sehingga dapat sejajar dengan istrinya. Sementara Rukia diam. Dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Kesal rasanya ketika mengingat bahwa lelaki ini berselingkuh. Namun, sebagian hatinya merasa senang. Suaminya mau menemuinya. Berapakali pun itu, Ichigo tidak menyerah.

Rasanya kesunyian menyergap mereka cukup lama. Tidak tahu kenapa, Rukia sudah nyaman dengan posisinya. Lama-kelamaan, tangan Ichigo terulur. Menggapai jemari pasangannya yang dia rasa dingin. Rukia tidak menolaknya. Tapi dia membuang muka seketika.

"Siapa yang masuk ke kamarmu saat itu?" buaian suara _alto _istrinya membuat Ichigo menengok ke arahnya. Ichigo kembali memutar memori kelam. Rasa bersalah kembali menggelayuti. Kenapa dia membiarkan wanita itu masuk saat itu? Dan kata 'kenapa' itu percuma saja.

"Temanku."

Rukia merasa tidak puas dengan jawaban itu.

"Kau tahu, sudah berapa kaca yang pecah di hari itu? Aku merasa sangat takut jika terjadi apa-apa denganmu."

Pecah?

"Kau tidak berbuat yang macam-macam dengan wanita itu kan?"

Ichigo menunduk dalam. Suara Rukia mulai goyah.

"Aku- tidak tahu." Tenggorokan Ichigo mendadak kering. Dia sangat tidak ingin mengucapkan hal itu.

Lagi-lagi jawaban yang tidak memuaskan. Rukia geram dan menampik genggaman hangat Ichigo.

"Seharusnya aku tidak usah bangun saat itu!" Rukia mengingat kejadian dimana mobilnya menabrak pagar jalan. Saat itu Rukia sangat kacau karena khawatir dengan Ichigo. Kala itu, dia ingin sekali bertemu dengan suaminya dan memastikan bahwa Ichigo baik-baik saja. Tapi kini? Perasaan itu malah berbalik. Lebih baik tidak bertemu dengan Ichigo selamanya daripada mengetahui fakta menyakitkan suaminya.

"Tapi kau seharusnya selalu di sisiku, Rukia!" Ichigo tidak begitu mengerti dengan yang Rukia bicarakan, tapi dia tidak ingin Rukia hilang dari jangkauannya.

"Lalu kenapa kau berselingkuh?! Di saat aku mulai mencintaimu! Di saat aku mulai percaya dengan segala janji manis yang kau ucapkan! Kau tidak beda jauh dengan Grimmjow."

"Aku bisa menjelaskannya Rukia!"

"Penjelasan yang memuakkan, ha? Lebih baik kau enyah sekara-!" Kalimat itu terputus. Ichigo sudah tidak tahan lagi mendengarnya. Rukia mendapatkan kejutan listrik untuk kedua kalinya. Buliran bening itu mengalir. Ciuman yang Rukia rasakan begitu menyakitkan. Ichigo terus memaksanya, tapi dia meronta. Rukia mencoba berteriak, namun tidak bisa. Pegangan Ichigo sangat kuat dan mustahil dia bisa mematahkannya. Bagaimana ini?

Akhirnya dia pasrah. Ichigo membuka kedua matanya ketika Rukia sudah benar-benar menyerah.

"Ikutlah aku ke Tokyo dan kau akan mendapat jawabannya." Pria itu langsung beranjak. Dia menyembunyikan wajahnya dari Rukia. Dia menghindari paras cantik itu dan langsung keluar dari mansion tanpa menunggu reaksi Rukia.

Kenapa Ichigo pergi? Melihat punggung lebar yang menjauh itu, Rukia merasa..

..sakit.

.

.

.

.

.

Memandangi refleksi dirinya di kaca tidak akan bisa menyelesaikan masalah. Ichigo melihat raut kusut dengan buliran air hangat di depannya. Sudah tiga hari sejak dia menyelinap ke tempat Rukia, dan belum ada hasil.

PIP PIP PIP

Samar-samar Ichigo mendengar suara dering ponselnya. Dengan hanya bermodal celana _jeans_ panjang yang sedikit basah, dia keluar dari kamar mandi dan mengambil ponselnya yang dia letakkan tidak jauh dari situ.

Lelaki itu membaca sebentar tulisan yang tertera di layar sebelum mengangkatnya.

"Moshi-moshi."

[Ichigo-kun.]

"Ada apa Okaa-san? Jangan bilang masih menyesal."

[Akh, jangan mengingatkanku tentang itu lagi Ichigo-kun! Ini semua salahmu yang tidak mau merealisasikan ideku!]

"Aku benar-benar tidak sanggup, Okaa-san! Jangan menyuruhku yang macam-macam."

[Arg, kau kurang jantan, Ichigo-kun! Tapi aku meneleponmu bukan untuk membuatmu jantan. Aku hanya ingin memberi informasi. Ini tentang Rukia.] Lelaki itu mengubah posisinya. Dia mulai seksama mendengarkan perkataan mertuanya.

[Sejak kau menyusup, Rukia menjadi tambah aneh. Dia sering keluar rumah. Kukira dia hanya ingin membeli sesuatu. Tapi tidak. Pakaiannya sangat rapi seakan ingin bepergian jauh. Aku rasa jika dia ke tempatmu, pasti Ichigo-kun akan menghubungiku kan?]

"Ya. Tapi dia sama sekali tidak ke sini. Sejak tiga hari lalu, aku selalu menunggunya."

[Jika pulang pun dia akan langsung ke kamar tanpa mau mengucap salam. Rencananya, hari ini aku ingin mengikutinya. Tapi lebih baik aku menghubungimu dulu, Ichigo-kun.]

"Tunggu sebentar Okaa-san. Apa sekarang Rukia sedang pergi?" Ichigo mengendap-endap ke pintu keluar. Dia punya firasat jika ada seseorang yang ada di balik pintu itu.

[Benar. Dia sedang pergi lagi. Dia memakai baju-]

Ichigo pun membuka pintu dengan cepat. Dan tampaklah seseorang di sana. Persis seperti perkiraan Ichigo.

"…berwarna ungu." Ya, Ichigo mengamati penampilan Rukia. Memang seperti orang yang ingin bepergian. Belum lagi, _dress_ selutut itu adalah pemberiannya. "Sudah dulu, Okaa-san. Nanti ku hubungi lagi."

Ichigo masih berdiri sambil menggenggam gagang pintu. Sementara Rukia masih bungkam berdiri di depannya. Wajahnya merona. Dia tidak mau memandang Ichigo saat itu.

Wajah tersipu itu menyunggingkan senyum Ichigo. Seharusnya Rukia tidak perlu malu karena tertangkap basah seperti itu.

"Eto, aku tidak akan tertawa karena kau ketahuan. Jadi masuklah."

"_Baka_! Bagaimana aku bisa masuk, _Hentai_!"

Hentai? Siapa yang Rukia sebut? Tidak mungkin dirinya kan?

"Pakai bajumu, _Ecchi_!"

Ah, benar. Ichigo sedang tidak memakai kaos sekarang. Bodohnya dia karena tidak menyadari hal itu. Tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ichigo berlari menuju kamarnya untuk menutupi pesonanya—yah, begitu Rukia menyebutnya.

"Bersiaplah untuk ke Tokyo. Aku menunggu di luar." Rukia bersedia ke Tokyo? Ini bukan lelucon kan?

.

.

.

.

.

Di dalam pesawat, Ichigo seharusnya memang diam. Tapi, melihat Rukia yang duduk di sampingnya, dia jadi tidak tahan untuk mengajak bicara. Dia juga rindu dalam beberapa hari ini. Istrinya terus saja bersikeras untuk tidak bertemu dengannya. Namun untuk mengobrol, sepertinya tidak mungkin. Lihat saja, Rukia sudah menyumpal telinganya dengan _headset_ dan menghalangi pandangannya dengan buku bacaan yang lumayan tebal. Belum lagi aura yang menguar dari tubuh Rukia mengatakan, "Jangan mencoba berbicara denganku."

Ichigo pun hanya bisa mengamati pemandangan membosankan di sampingnya tanpa bisa berkutik.

"_Nee_..Rukia. Aku tidak berselingkuh tahu." Ichigo serasa bicara pada udara. Tapi dia tetap bicara. Dia ingin memuntahkan isi pikirannya selama ini.

"Aku pun tidak merasa berbuat hal yang tidak-tidak." Pandangan Ichigo menerawang jauh. Bahkan dia tidak menyadari jika beberapa orang memperhatikannya.

"Aku sudah memutuskan untuk mencintaimu. Jadi aku tidak mungkin berbuat seperti itu." Ichigo tidak peduli jika Rukia mendengarnya atau tidak. Yang terpenting adalah hatinya. Hatinya sudah dia dedikasikan untuk Rukia. Dia tidak akan berkhianat sekalipun ratusan orang bilang pada Rukia jika dia bercinta dengan wanita lain.

"Kenapa istriku sangat susah diyakinkan ya? Eto, mungkin karena dia spesial." Spesial seperti ibunya."Makanya aku tidak akan melepaskan Rukia begitu saja. Aku akan terus meyakinkannya."

Rukia melirik suaminya. _Headset_ yang tidak memutar lagu apapun itu berhasil mengelabui Ichigo. Sebenarnya dari tadi Rukia bisa dengan jelas mendengarnya.

"_Apa yang dikatakannya itu benar?"_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ashido, kau dimana? Aku sudah ada di depan _café_. Sudah di dalam? Baiklah aku ke sana." Ichigo menengok ke belakang. Menghadap Rukia. Rukia dengar sendiri. Itu artinya mereka bisa masuk sekarang. Dan semoga apa yang akan di jelaskan Ichigo membuatnya lega.

Rukia berjalan di belakang Ichigo. Sementara Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. Mencari sahabatnya.

"Aku harap kau benar."

Ichigo terkejut dengan perkataan Rukia yang tiba-tiba itu.

"Aku yakin."

"Oi, Ichigo! _Kochi..kochi_!" Itu dia Ashido. Dia duduk di meja lima dengan seorang wanita yang Ichigo tak perlu bingung lagi mengenali siapa dia. Tapi Rukia nampak mengernyit. Dia tidak menyukai pandangan sendu wanita berambut _tosca_ yang duduk di situ.

"Rukia, perkenalkan. Ini Ashido..dan ini Nel. Temanku kuliah dan magang." Rukia hanya menundukkan badannya sejenak. Tidak repot-repot untuk menjabat tangan mereka satu per satu.

"Konnichi wa, Rukia-san." Lelaki berambut _maroon_ itu nampaknya sudah tahu nama Rukia. Mungkin Ichigo sudah banyak bercerita."Yah, lebih baik ku mulai sekarang saja ya.." Ashido meminta persetujuan Ichigo. Dan Ichigo mengangguk. "Rukia-san, kuharap kau jangan emosi dulu. Kami berdua sebelumnya minta maaf padamu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf, terutama Nel."

Cih, gadis itu. Pasti dia yang selama ini membuat dirinya membenci Ichigo. Badannya seperti Rangiku. Wanita penggoda, eh? Sabar, Rukia. Kau tidak boleh emosi.

"Aku tidak janji. Tapi akan ku coba." Jawab Rukia sambil menjatuhkan pandangan tajamnya pada Nel. Sementara Nel tidak berani mendongak.

"Mungkin ini sangat memalukan, tapi… sebelumnya, kami adalah teman yang sudah bertahun-tahun bersama. Ichigo adalah orang yang tidak pernah memperhatikan wanita saat itu, tapi.." Ashido sejenak melirik Nel. Dia sedikit tidak enak membongkar ini di depan Ichigo sekaligus istrinya. "Nel menyukai Ichigo." Lelaki orange itu hanya bisa melontarkan pandangan ke Rukia, yang Rukia juga tidak begitu mengerti maksudnya.

"Lalu?"

"Di malam sebelum Ichigo pulang, Nel berkunjung ke tempat Ichigo." Dan Ashido sepenuhnya menengok ke arah Nel. Meminta gadis itu untuk melanjutkan cerita yang memang tak seorang pun ketahui kecuali diriya sendiri.

"Aku, aku.."

Suara itu baru saja keluar. Suara yang membuat tangan Rukia mengepal. Belum lagi, gadis itu berkata dengan kikuknya. Rukia benci.

"Memberikan obat perangsang pada Ichigo. Dan itu terjadi." Itu terjadi? Apa? Apa yang terjadi? Mata Rukia perih. Ichigo pun tersentak dengan apa yang diceritakan oleh Nel. "Lalu aku membiusnya."

Badan Rukia bergetar. Ichigo begitu khawatir melihat Rukia. Dia berusaha menyentuhnya, namun Rukia dengan cepat menamparnya. Wanita itu pun berusaha untuk berdiri dan pergi dari situ. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi menahan tangisnya.

Harapannya kosong.

"Rukia-san! Bukan Ichigo yang menginginkannya. Dia dijebak. Tolong maafkan dia." Ashido yang awalnya terkejut pun kini ikut meyakinkan Rukia untuk memaafkan Ichigo. Rukia pun mengarahkan pandangannya ke Nel untuk terakhir kalinya. Kali ini Rukia menampakkan raut wajah sedih. Dia tidak mengira jika rasa cintanya dengan Ichigo akan kandas karena wanita itu. Sahabat suaminya sendiri.

Rukia tidak bisa lagi mendampingi Ichigo. Dia sudah tidak bisa lagi. Dia benar-benar akan menceraikan Ichigo.

_"Lalu bagaimana dengan perceraian?"_

_Ichigo mengernyit. "Cinta mereka belum tumbuh mungkin. Atau mereka tidak tahu Rubicon."_

Rukia mengingat dialognya saat dia memilih untuk mencintai suaminya. Dia tahu arti Rubicon, dan rasa cintanya juga mulai tumbuh, tapi tak lama lagi akan layu, dimakan habis oleh wanita itu yang terus menunduk tanpa mau menatap Rukia. Wanita itu sudah berani merenggut Ichigo tapi dia takut menatap wajahnya? Rukia sangat tersinggung. Dia urungkan niatnya untuk pulang. Dia berjalan ke arah Nel.

"_Nee_, kau tidak berani menatap mukaku? Padahal mukamu itu jauh lebih cantik daripada aku lho."

Ichigo tidak tahu harus berbuat apa. Ashido pun sama. Ichigo menatap Rukia dengan pandangan nanar. Hatinya pasti hancur. Tapi dia tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

"Badanmu juga jauh lebih _sexy_. _Nee_, apa kau merawat tubuhmu itu dan mempersiapkannya untuk hari itu? Hari dimana kau menikmati Ichigo? _Nee_, jawab aku." Rukia menelusuri bahu Nel dengan telunjuknya. Bisikan Rukia tidak akan terdengar sampai meja sebelah, jadi Rukia tidak khawatir memasang senyuman pahit itu.

Nel masih belum berani menjawab. Peluhnya menetes. Benar-benar takut dengan Rukia.

"_Ara_, kau ternyata hanya wanita tuna susila yang bisu ya. Baiklah, aku tidak akan marah kalau begitu. Ah dan saat kau sudah melahirkan, kau bisa mengundangku untuk menjenguk anakmu." Rukia membisikkannya tepat di telinga Nel, tapi Ichigo bisa mendengarnya. Dia merasa hina di hadapan Rukia karena fakta yang terbongkar itu. Ketika kata 'anak' keluar dari mulut Rukia, Ichigo benar-benar ingin Rukia membunuhya saja. Bukan Nel yang seharusnya melahirkan anaknya. Dia tidak menyangka jika Nel berani berbuat seperti itu.

"_Jaa._" Rukia pun hengkang. Namun lengannya sempat tergapai oleh Ichigo.

"Lepaskan aku atau aku berteriak sekarang." Pandangan Rukia sangat hampa. Air mata itu turun, padahal Ichigo sudah berjanji pada dirinya sendiri. Dengan terpaksa, Ichigo melepaskannya. Ichigo melepaskan Rukia begitu saja. Dan melihat punggung mungil yang rapuh itu kian menjauh. Keluar dari _café _ yang menjadi saksi bisu perpisahan mereka.

BRAK!

Tiba-tiba Nel bangun. Dengan air mata yang bercucuran, dia berlari keluar dari tempat itu. Hendak mengejar Rukia.

Rukia memang belum jauh. Kakinya sulit untuk digerakkan. Dia butuh siapa saja. Ayah, ibu, Isshin-san, Yuzu, Karin, Rangiku, Senna, Kaien-senpai, Miyako-senpai atau siapa saja selain Ichigo atau orang-orang yang ada di _café _tadi. Rukia butuh sekarang. Dia ingin menangis sekencang-kencangnya.

"Rukia-san!" Tangan Rukia diraih oleh seseorang dan dipaksa untuk berlari mengikutinya. Dari rambut _tosca_-nya itu, Rukia tahu persis siapa yang menggandengnya. Rukia tidak punya kekuatan lagi, jadi dia pasrah mau diapakan. Meronta atau berteriak meminta bantuan pun Rukia sudah tidak sanggup.

"_Sudah kubilang. Seharusnya aku tidak menikah saja._"

_**To be Continued**_

* * *

Yosha, Minna-san!

Etooo… gomen yaaa…saya nggak bisa mencapai target. Waktu berlalu begitu cepat. Sehingga saya- *ngibrit

Ah ya, dan ada satu momen yang saya curi #plak yah..saya ambil dari anime keren yang nyesek abis… Momen ketika Rukia ber-_headset-_ria di pesawat, saya contoh dari adegan Murao dalam anime Ao Haru Ride. Hehe..

Pas baca bagian terakhir, bisa juga sambil dengerin ost anime di atas yang judulnya _I Will_. Lagunya nyesek juga, tapi kasusnya beda sama IchiRuki.

Oke deh, langsung aja ya…hehe

**Special Thanks from ch 11**

**airin yukibara  
**#nyodorinkipassahrini XD  
Oke deh..maaf ya nelat banget.  
Arigatou semangatnya yaaaaa ^^

**Ella Mabby-Chan  
**Kalo aku mah, bisa bisa aja bayangin mereka cerai #plak  
THR? Tangguhan Hari Raya? Hehe, nggak dikasih nggak papa :p  
Masih ada satu chapter lagi dan akan tamat.  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**Yuki  
**Ah, ya, nggak papa. Soal Nel, akan saya jelaskan, tapi tidak sekarang ya..  
Arigatou reviewnya ^^

**nanda teefa  
**Sasuga climax itu apa ya? #plak  
Hiksu...Nansa-san bener...bener banget..hiksu  
Soal adegan, bisa diatur, tapi sabar nunggu yaaa *saya juga nggak sanggup ganti rate XD  
Ryokai! Arigatou waves hand-nyaa ^^

**Deathberry45  
**Jyaaah..ntar judulnya ganti 'Ichigo Mengejar Cinta' XD  
Hehe..ya gomen..author mentok emang kayak gini XD menurutku yang ini panjang kok..hehe  
oke deh, arigatou ganbatte lewat toa-nya yaaa ^^

**Stefy Mayu  
**Maaf ya Stefy-san...sepertinya Stefy-san udah tahu sendiri gimana keadaanku kan? XD  
Di chapter ini... saya nggak bisa harus apa lagi..XD  
Yurei itu setan XD  
Arigatou ya reviewnya ^^

**karu  
**Waaa...maaf ya...jangan sesenggukan dong..  
Maaf nggak bisa cepet yaa...tapi arigatou reviewnya yaa ^^

**arizawa tsuki  
**ho'oh tu..pasti sakit dah XD  
Oke-oke..arigatou reviewnya yaaa ^^

**eueu  
**maaf nggak bisa kilat. Semoga di ch ini Eueu-san suka yaa..arigatou reviewnya ^^

**darries  
**Bukan kok, semoga ini gara2 author #plak  
Soalnya dia juga syok dengan kejadian yang dia alami. Jadi dia merasa bersalah sama Rukia. Belum lagi dia belum tau apa yang terjadi saat itu, jadi dia kayak menghindari Rukia. Nggak inget kapan, tapi kayaknya saya pernah kok merasakan hal seperti itu..hehe  
Yah...saya memang sengaja mempersulitnya XD  
Maaf ya nggak bisa kilat TT arigatou reviewnya yaa^^

**Natsume Aoi  
**Tetep IchiRuki kok, tenang aja XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**rukichigo  
**kurang satu chapter lagi dan fic ini tamat..  
Oke-oke..saya selesaikan..XD Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**Tsurugi De Lelouch  
**Nggak papa, sudah baca dan review di sini pun saya senang kok ^^  
Kalo yang asli sih ya nggak segitu rumitnya sih...saya emang bikinnya keterlaluan XD  
Yah, soalnya dari awal saya ingin bermain-main dengan konflik XD  
Arigatou reviewnya ya ^^

**mue mya  
**Jyaaah..jangan ikutan badmood dong XD  
Duh, maaf ya.. nggak bisa nyelesei'in target...XD  
Tapi walau bagaimanapun, arigatou ganbarimasu-nya yaaa ^^

**ichigo  
**Hohohohohoho #ketawaalaibutiri  
Saya tega-tega aja kok #plak  
Yah..karena alurnya gitu.. XD  
Jyaaa..niatnya Orihime baik loh..XD  
Haha..panjang juga nggak papa kok.. oke deh, hadapi itu ya Ichigo-san XD  
Rukiaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa aku dikasih titik dua bintang sama Ichigoooooooooooo #plak  
Arigatou ganbatte-nya yaaa XD

**Bleacholic Yuuka-chan  
**Hola jugaa  
iya, emang singkat...  
Dan saya memang sengaja membuat itu semakin pelik XD tapi menurutku peran Bya-kun nggak begitu menyeramkan kok XD  
hahaha...arigatou semangatnya yaaa ^^


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13

_Inilah namanya drama rumah tangga._

_Inilah namanya Rubicon._

_Mungkin hidupku akan datar-datar saja jika aku tidak menikah._

_Mungkin ayah dan ibu juga pernah seperti ini._

_Tapi, mungkin untuk kesekian kalinya, aku akan mecoba untuk percaya._

_Aku akan lebih mempertimbangkan sesuatu dengan sugguh-sungguh._

_Arigatou, Ichigo Kurosaki._

* * *

Disclaimer **BLEACH** © **Tite Kubo**

**Rubicon** © **ChapChappyChan**

Pairing : **Ichigo x Rukia**

Rate:** T **

Genre : **Romance, Family sedikit Hurt**

Warning : **no flame- OOC-Typo(s)-AU**

Note : **Emm...ini adalah chapter terakhir yang dibikin bebarengan sama chapter 12. Setelah sekian lama saya menanti momen ini. Saya merasa udah tua #apahubungannya #plak! Di sini tidak ada balasan review yaa. Tapi saya tetap mendedikasikan fic ini kepada Minna-san yang sudah mau membaca, mereview bahkan menunggu kelanjutan fic ini. Saya benar-benar senang X') Hontou ni arigatou gozaimaaaaaasu m(_ _)m**

**ARIGATOU bagi Reviewers-san.**

**ARIGATOU bagi Minna-san yang udah memfav :**

**15 Hendrik Widyawati**Arya U Dragneel**Azura Kuchiki**DRIKK**Matsuyama Aoichi**MizuKaze Naru**Mumucchi**MysteriousR230**NatsumeAoi**RiriiMu**Schwarzen Adler**Tsurugi De Lelouch**alelila**enzeroo86**fendyksatria212**hiru nesaan**philip schiffer**sunghyun1307**uchiha azaka**viants

**ARIGATOU bagi Minna-san yang udah memfollow :**

15 Hendrik Widyawati **Aishie Schiffer** Azura Kuchiki

**Bleachaholic Yuuka-chan**MizuKaze Naru**Mumucchi**NatsumeAoi**Rini desu**RiriiMu**Schwarzen Adler**Shuuhi-sama**Tsurugi De Lelouch**airin yukibara**alelila**enzeroo86haruna aoi**ichirukilover30**kOcchi zenrei** 1**uchiha azaka**viants**

**ARIGATOU bagi Minna-san yang udah menunggu.**

**Dan ARIGATOU bagi silent readers. X')**

**Enjoy, please... T^T 9**

* * *

Genggaman si _tosca_ sangat erat. Seperti dia tidak mau kalau orang yang tengah ia gandeng kabur darinya. Tapi si _amethys_ sudah tentu tidak akan kabur. Dia tidak berdaya. Dia tidak bisa memberontak, namun masih bisa berlari mengikuti Nel dan juga merasakan getaran pada tangan gadis hijau itu.

"Kita hampir sampai." Ujar Nel. Dan Rukia melihat _river bank_ tak jauh dari arahnya berlari. Di situ sepi. Mungkin Nel ingin dirinya berduel untuk mendapatkan Ichigo. Haha, yang benar saja.

Nel akhirnya berhenti dan melepaskan Rukia. Rukia mengelus lututnya kemudian berdiri menghadap Nel yang terengah-engah.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kau hina seperti itu. Dan kau bisa menghajarku sekarang." Nel merentangkan tangannya. Membuat Rukia tersenyum masam.

"_Are_? Aku tidak yakin kau bisa menahan pukulanku. Dan asal kau tahu, aku sedang sangat marah sekarang, _Onna_."

"Lakukan saja. Pukuli aku kalau kau mau. Atau gunting saja rambutku. Kau tenggelamkan ke sungai ini pun juga boleh. Lakukan, Rukia-san. Lakukan hingga kau pu-."

"_CHIGAU_!" senyumannya menghilang dari paras Rukia, dan wanita itu berteriak sangat keras. Nel benar-benar kaget karenanya.

"Aku tidak ingin meghajar siapa pun. Aku hanya ingin bertanya hingga aku puas. Dan kau harus menjawabnya." Rukia tidak bisa lagi menyembunyikan raut sedihnya.

Sementara Ichigo dan Ashido yang dari tadi mengejar, berhenti di atas jembatan. Ashido meminta Ichigo untuk memperhatikan dari situ saja.

"Kenapa kau sekejam itu? Kenapa?! Apa Ichigo sespesial itu untukmu, ha?! Kenapa tidak kau nikahi saja dia sejak dulu?! Dengan begitu, aku tidak perlu merasa sakit!"

"Ji—" Nel meremas roknya. Dia juga ingin mengutarakan perasaannya."Jika bisa, dari dulu aku juga ingin menikah dengan Ichigo!" teriaknya lantang.

"Kau saja yang pengecut! Apa kau sudah berusaha dengan keras seperti saat kau berusaha mewujudkan cita-citamu, ha?!"

"Aku sudah melakukannya! Tapi Ichigo tidak pernah memandangku."

"Bodoh! Lalu kenapa tidak kau bius saja Ichigo saat itu, _Onna_! Bukan melakukannya di saat pria menyebalkan itu sudah memiliki aku! Aku jadi terlibat tahu! Jika kau bersikeras, setidaknya kau meminta ijin dulu denganku sebelum bercinta!"

Mereka berdua malah saling bentak tanpa ada perlawanan fisik dari Rukia.

"Tapi tak apa, sekarang Ichigo adalah milikmu!" Ichigo milik Nel? Rukia berkacak pinggang sambil meneriakkannya. "Bagaimana rasa Ichigo? Manis? Kurasa Ichigo memang manis dan sedikit asam jika masih belum matang. Haha..."

"..."

"...haha. Ha.."

"Apa kau mencintai Ichigo?"

"Aku..." Rukia berhenti sejenak, dia berusaha memasang wajah tersenyumnya. Senyuman tulus yang dapat mengiringi kalimatnya, "Aku mencintainya!" Nel melihat tawa lepas itu. Mungkin itu adalah pengakuan yang selama ini dia coba untuk ungkapkan. Ichigo pun mendengarnya dengan jelas, "Aku juga mencintaimu." Bisiknya.

"_Nee_, Nel! Tapi kurasa cintamu lebih besar. Aku mencintai Ichigo, tapi baru kurasakan akhir-akhir ini. Jadi bisa terhapus kapan saja. Dan kurasa ini saatnya untuk menghapus." Rukia masih tersenyum, namun tangannya mengepal. Menahan rasa sakit yang menjalar dari jantungnya."Hey! Kau ini banyak bicara juga ya, aku sampai lupa jika aku harus pulang sekarang. _Jaa_! Sayonara!" Rukia tidak mau lagi mengungkapkan isi hatinya, apalagi memandang wajah Nel. Rukia bergegas pergi. Menjauh dari situ. Berharap bisa sampai rumah dan menangis.

Melihat gerak-gerik Rukia, Ichigo lepas dari pertahanannya. Dia berlari ke arah Rukia, namun seketika dihentikan dengan teriakan Nel.

"SEMUA ITU BOHONG, RUKIA-SAN!" Nel menangis sejadi-jadinya. Dia merunduk. Dia tidak bisa bertahan dari semua yang dia pendam. Dia terus menangis dan tidak mau berhenti setelah meneriakkan kalimat itu.

Rukia terpaku. Ichigo kembali berlari ke arah Rukia. Lelaki itu tidak mau Rukia benar-benar pergi. Sampai di depan wanitanya, Ichigo meraup tubuh wanita rapuh itu. Membawanya ke dalam pelukan yang bisa meredam rasa sakitnya.

"Semua itu bohong. Aku tidak melakukan.." Nel berulang kali mengatakan hal itu sambil terus menangis. Ichigo tidak begitu mengerti dengan gadis itu. "Aku tidak.." Ashido sudah berlari ke arahnya dan menenangkan gadis itu. Sedangkan Ichigo, dia terus mengusap air mata yang jatuh dari pelupuk Rukia.

"Itu berarti, dia tidak melakukan apapun padamu?"

"Dari awal, aku tidak merasa melakukannya. _Yokatta_, kan?" bisiknya amat lirih pada istrinya yang tengah ia rengkuh. Senyuman tipis terukir di wajah lelaki itu.

"Tapi, tidak perlu mempermainkanku kan?!" Rukia pun tak hentinya menangis.

"Aku juga tidak tahu. _Gomen, _Rukia. _Gomen.._"

.

.

.

.

.

Kira-kira perih yang dialami keluarga Kurosaki muda berlangsung satu pekan. Sakit hati dan air mata yang membanjir sudah tidak ada lagi –yah, setidaknya untuk saat ini. Rukia sudah bercerita dengan teman-temannya soal insiden di Tokyo, mungkin Rukia sedikit bangga karena bisa menjinakkan dinamitnya sendirian. Walaupun harus ada berliter-liter air mata yang terproduksi.

Tapi tak apa. Dia mulai bisa mencintai Ichigo lagi. Dan berkali-kali Ichigo mengatakan padanya bahwa lelaki itu mencintainya.

Yah, selepas dari itu, dia bersyukur bisa menikah dengan Ichigo. Dia tidak bisa menghapus garis yang telah ia buat. Dia juga tidak bisa melewati kembali garisnya. Sekali melangkah, dia tidak bisa mundur. Ichigo mengajarinya, tidak ada kata bercerai dalam kamus kehidupannya. Sehingga Rukia juga mencoba untuk seperti itu. Karena menikah adalah sumpah yang tidak boleh dilanggar.

Rukia rasa, perkataan suaminya benar soal perceraian, "_Cinta mereka belum tumbuh mungkin. Atau mereka tidak tahu Rubicon."_

Dan untuk mempererat rasa cinta dalam keluarga itu, Ichigo membuat beberapa peraturan.

"_Tadaima_." Nampaknya Ichigo sudah pulang. Acara Chappy yang ditonton Rukia tengah sampai pada klimaksnya, jadi Rukia menjawab seadanya.

"Ah, _okaerinassai_. Air hangatnya sudah aku siapkan. Langsung mandi saja, nanti keburu dingin."

"Ehem, _tadaima._" Ichigo tidak bergeming dari depan pintu dimana dia bisa melihat Rukia menonton televisi. Lelaki itu bahkan mengulangi salamnya. Seperti menuntut sesuatu.

"_Wakatta..wakatta…_" Rukia akhirnya mengalah dan beranjak dari singgasana. Dia mendekati Ichigo dan berhenti di depannya.

"Peraturan nomor tiga."

Cup.

"Cium bibir suamimu sepulang kerja. Oke, aku ingat. Cepat mandi sanaaaa." Setelah melakukan tugasnya, Rukia mendorong Ichigo ke kamar mandi. "Kau cerewet soal peraturannya." Rukia terus mendorong, tidak terasa dirinya hanya berjalan di tempat.

"_Koishiteru_, Rukia." kini giliran Ichigo yang berbalik dan memberi sengatan spesial pada Rukia. Rukia selalu tidak bisa mengelak dan pasrah saja. Walau terlihat masa bodo, tapi dalam hatinya dia merasa senang. Akhirnya dia bisa seperti ini dengan Ichigo. "Kau harus mandi denganku. Gosokkan punggungku ya." Senyuman merekah dari Ichigo adalah kebahagiaan tersendiri. Senyumannya sangat manis. Seperti namanya.

"Ya, asal kau tidak berisik."

.

.

.

.

.

Dengan handuk yang melilit tubuhnya, Rukia memasuki _bath-up_. Tubuh porselen itu tidak sepenuhnya terekspos. Ichigo juga begitu. Mereka masih belum bisa memperlihatkannya.

"Rukia, jangan keras-keras."

Wanita itu mengambil posisi. Lucu juga saat dia ingat bahwa dirinya pernah membayangkan Rangiku-chan maupun ibunya yang bergosok punggung dengannya. Tidak tahunya, malah dengan suaminya sendiri. Dia ingat juga ketika Ichigo mimisan karena hal ini. Masa-masa itu sungguh lucu. Dia tidak mau beralih dari waktu menyenangkannya.

"Ichigo, apa kita bisa selalu seperti ini?" Rukia memandang punggung lebar itu. Tidak bisa melihat ekspresi apa yang sedang Ichigo buat.

"Kalau selalu sih, mungkin tidak. Pasti akan ada banyak hal yang dapat membuat kita berdua menangis. Tapi, sampai saat itu tiba, aku minta kau untuk selalu percaya padaku bahwa aku mencintaimu."

Rukia menghentikan gerakannya. Berpikir bahwa nantinya akan ada masalah baru bukanlah hal yang menarik. Dia pasti akan merindukan saat-saat seperti ini.

"Jika hal itu terjadi, maka aku akan berusaha memelukmu seperti ini." Rukia merengkuh suaminya dari belakang. Rengkuhan yang langsung bisa dia rasakan lewat kulitnya. Nyaman. Wanita itu tidak mau melepas momen berharga yang sudah susah payah didapatkannya.

"Badanmu hangat, Rukia."

"_Baka_! Ini karena airnya."

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Sekali-kali, kita memang harus melakukan ini, Rukia." Wanita _blonde_ yang duduk di samping Rukia nampak senang memakan daging. Belum lagi botol minuman –tentu saja bukan alkohol—yang ada di sebelah tangannya.

"Memang benar. Tapi tanpa _sake_. Ah ya, Senna-chan jangan sungkan ya." Kini pandangan si pemilik rumah tertuju pada gadis di sebelah kirinya. Gadis itu dari tadi diam saja.

Sebenarnya Rukia dan Ichigo tidak sedang merayakan apapun. Mereka hanya ingin menjamu teman-temannya. Malam itu sepulang kerja, ruang tv tengah penuh oleh berbagai insan. Pasangan Kurosaki meletakkan meja pendek yang lebar agar semua dapat bagian. Mereka juga menata ruangan itu sehingga nyaman untuk ditempati. Rukia pun tidak tanggung-tanggung dalam memasak. Ada _sukiyaki, steak, _sup, _sushi_ dan ada beberapa macam lagi.

Kebetulan suami Rangiku juga sedang senggang, jadi dia mengajaknya sekalian. Bagi Rukia, ini momen pertamanya makan bersama dengan Gin.

Sementara Kaien sudah pasti satu paket dengan Miyako. Sementara Senna datang sendiri tanpa ada pasangan. Bukan bermaksud membuat Senna sakit hati, namun Rukia sengaja mengajak Senna karena Rukia sudah berhutang budi padanya.

"Rukia-chan, apa acaranya hanya makan-makan saja?" Kaien berceletuk setelah melahap habis sebuah _sushi_.

"Memangnya kau mengharapkan apa?" tatapan intimidasi dengan sukarela Ichigo berikan kepada lelaki di sampingnya. Pria orange itu punya prasangka buruk terhadap pertanyaan Kaien yang ditujukan kepada istrinya.

"Kaien-kun.." Miyako pun memasang senyuman menakutkan sambil menepuk bahu suaminya itu.

"A-a-, eto.. Maksudku, apa tidak ada _game_ atau semacamnya? Mumpung ramai..ehe..ehe…" tawa canggung itu mengiringi penjelasan Kaien. Takut-takut dua orang yang di sampingnya salah paham dan menerkamnya.

"_Sou!_ Kaien-san benar. Apa tidak ada _game_?" Rangiku menimpali. Sementara Rukia meringis.

"Aku tidak berpikir sejauh itu. Tapi aku tidak keberatan." Rukia memandang Ichigo. Bertanya lewat tatapan apakah suaminya keberatan atau tidak. Nyatanya Ichigo hanya mengendikkan bahu.

"_Yosh_! Kau tidak keberatan kan Gin?" Sementara Rangiku menggelayuti suaminya. Biasanya Gin bersikap masa bodo. Dia lebih relevan daripada istrinya.

"Kau seperti anak kecil saja, Rangiku."

"Justru itu! Aku ingin membangkitkan jiwa mudaku, Gin. Kau selalu meminta ini dan itu, menciumku, menjamahku, mengajak ber—"

Tunggu. Kalimat Rangiku yang tak layak dikonsumsi oleh anak usia dini itu menciptakan rona malu pada teman-temannya. Senna menunduk dan meremas pakaiannya untuk menetralisir perkataan dewasa tadi. Sementara Kaien dan Miyako pun ribut berdebat.

"Dengar? Menciummu setiap hari adalah normal, Miya-." Buk. Miyako menyikut Kaien, berharap mulutnya tidak bicara yang macam-macam.

"Pelankan suaramu, _baka_!"

"Kau benar Kaien-san. Hal itu sangat normal. Jadi kau tidak perlu mengeluh terus, Rangiku.." Gin yang jelas mendengar perkataan Kaien, malah membenarkannya.

"Tapi bukan berarti kami tidak akan lelah kan, Gin-san?" Miyako cepat-cepat menyanggah dengan senyuman khasnya. Mendengar itu, Rangiku beranjak ke tempat Miyako lalu menggenggam tangan wanita dengan rambut hitam panjang itu.

"Miyako-sa~n, kita sehati~."

"Aku juga pernah merasakannya kok, aku mengerti perasaanmu." Miyako balas menepuk-nepuk punggung Rangiku.

"Eh, ngomong-ngomong soal itu Rukia…" Rangiku beralih memandang Rukia. Karena perkataan Rangiku-lah, kini Rukia menjadi sorotan. Semuanya memandang Rukia termasuk Ichigo. "Kau, juga merasakan itu kan, Rukia?"

Bruush.

Ichigo menyemburkan teh hangatnya. Maksud Rangiku, Ichigo selalu menganiaya Rukia dengan ciuman-ciuman mautnya? Gyah! Ichigo masih tidak berani melakukan yang seperti itu dengan kondisi Rukia sekarang. Dan apa-apaan ini? Semua pandangan malah tertuju padanya.

"Apa?"

"Cih, Ichigo payah." Hah? Rangiku malah menghujat Ichigo.

"Hoi, setidaknya aku tidak membuat Rukia takut."

"_Nani_? Aku tidak akan takut padamu tahu!"

"Rukia-chan serius? Tidak takut dengan Ichigo? Ha-, kau dengar sendiri kan, Ichigo. Rukia-chan tidak takut padamu. Jadi kau bisa mulai menyera—"

Buak.

"Apa sih yang kau bicarakan, Kaien-senpai!"

"Hee~ Rukia.. paling tidak kau harus mencoba satu kamar dengannya walau hanya sekali." Rangiku mengeluh. Tingkah lakunya menggambarkan seolah-olah 'bagaimana masa depan anakmu nanti'.

"Kalian tidak sekamar?" Gin menyahut. Dia benar-benar penasaran dengan yang satu itu. Bagaimana bisa suami istri tidur di kamar yang berbeda? Ini bencana besar. Pandangan Gin bergantian menatap Rukia dan Ichigo. Menuntut jawaban. Gin berharap bahwa yang ditanyakannya tidak benar.

Rukia tidak bisa menjawabnya. Memangnya kenapa dengan kamar yang terpisah? Toh dia dan Ichigo akur-akur saja. Lagipula Ichigo tidak keberatan dengan itu. Memangnya apa bedanya dengan satu kamar?

Sedangkan Ichigo mulai berfantasi. Dia mengingat petuah-petuah bijak yang diberikan oleh Kaien. Ichigo mengerti. Mereka seharusnya memang satu kamar, namun jika Rukia tidak ingin seperti itu, mau bagaimana lagi? Dia sungguh tidak ingin membuat Rukia takut. Dan sesekali Ichigo belajar sedikit kepada Kaien –tidak sesedikit itu sih. Tapi bagaimana dia harus menjawabnya? Jika dia megiyakan pertanyaan Gin, dia yakin Rukia akan sangat malu. Tapi dia juga tidak bisa berbohong kan?

"_Nee_, soal _game_-nya, memangnya kita akan main apa?" Senna menghentikan kebisuan yang disebabkan oleh pertanyaan Gin. Ichigo dan Rukia bisa bernafas lega. Lelaki orange itu tersenyum pada Senna. Bermaksud untuk berterima kasih dan Senna membalas senyumannya. Di sisi lain, Rukia juga melontarkan pandangan terima kasihnya itu. Senna pun menunduk-nunduk, seakan bicara 'bukan apa-apa Rukia-chan, aku juga tidak tahan dengan pembicaraan ini. Hanya aku yang _single_ di sini tahu'.

"Kalian belum menjawab pertanyaannya."

"_Eto_, bagaimana kalau petak umpet?" Miyako menyahut pertanyaan Senna. Dia sendiri juga tahu jika Rukia masih takut dengan Ichigo soal _first night_. Jadi sebaiknya dia mengubur pertanyaan Gin.

"_Nee, minna_." Gin masih merajuk. Dia benar-benar penasaran. Sayang sekali, Rangiku dan Kaien juga paham maksud Miyako.

"Haha..sudah berapa tahun ya aku tidak bermain itu.." giliran Kaien.

"Aku yakin bisa membangkitkan jiwa mudaku dengan ini!" Rangiku juga ambil andil.

"Ha—terserah kalian saja." Suara frustasi dari Gin cukup untuk membuat beberapa orang di situ tertawa. Suasana canggungnya pun menghilang.

"_Yosh_! Sudah diputuskan. Kita akan bermain petak umpet!" Rangiku pun girang.

Begitu juga Ichigo dan Rukia. Sepertinya tidak buruk juga kembali ke permainan _childish_ itu. Yang pasti, mereka senang dengan kebersamaan ini, mungkin lain kali Ichigo juga mengajak teman-temannya. Seperti Ishida atau Renji.

.

.

.

.

.

"Huft, sepertinya aku sudah jauh." Rukia menghela nafasnya. Dia sudah berlari jauh menuju halaman dan bersembunyi di semak-semak. Beberapa lampu sempat di matikan, jadi dia pun tidak tahu kemana arah yang lain bersembunyi. Dia hanya berpikir jika halaman rumah adalah tempat yang pas. Setidaknya Rangiku tidak akan repot-repot berpikir bahwa dirinya bersembunyi di luar rumah. "Hm..Ichigo tadi bersembunyi dimana ya?"

"Mencariku?"

"Aa—"

"Ssshh..nanti kita bisa ketahuan."

"Tapi, kenapa kau bisa sembunyi di sini?"

"Aku yang sembunyi duluan tahu."

Ternyata Ichigo malah bersembunyi di belakang Rukia. Rukia sempat terkejut. Sebelumnya, dia bahkan tidak melihat Ichigo. Ah sudahlah. Dia harus tenang dan tidak boleh berisik. Rangiku tidak boleh menemukannya. Dia juga tergiur dengan hadiahnya. Mereka memang membuat perjanjian, siapa pun yang ditemukan terakhir kali, maka akan mendapat dua buah tiket ke Chappy Land. Sebenarnya tiket itu adalah hadiah untuk ulang tahun keponakan Miyako, tapi tidak dia berikan karena keponakannya itu bahkan tidak tahu makanan macam apa Chappy itu. Dan tebak siapa yang berambisi untuk menang. Tak ada orang lain kecuali Rukia.

"Kau begitu serius." Ichigo bingung, apa daya tarik dari kelinci dengan telinga panjang itu –kelinci memang bertelinga panjang, kau tahu. Rukia pun memposisikan telunjuknya di depan bibir. Menyuruh Ichigo untuk mengecilkan suaranya. Namun jemari itu langsung disahut oleh Ichigo. Ichigo menggenggamnya. Dan gerakan tiba-tibanya membuat Rukia _blushing_. "Di sini dingin. Kau juga tidak memakai jaket."

"Selama untuk Chappy, aku tidak apa-apa." Dasar istrinya itu.

Angin malam yang berhembus benar-benar dingin. Ichigo tidak membual karena ingin menggenggam tangan istrinya. Namun, tidak dingin pun Ichigo juga ingin memegang jemari itu. Rukia ada di depannya dan mengawasi keadaan. Takut-takut Rangiku datang. Tapi wanita itu tidak protes karena Ichigo terus menggandeng tangannya.

Sisi lain Rukia menurutnya begitu _kawaii_. Atau mungkin, malah ini sifat asli istrinya? Hm..sampai kapanpun, Ichigo akan menunggu Rukia hingga wanita itu mau untuk dia miliki seutuhnya. Rukia harus menjadi yang pertama untuknya, begitu pula sebaliknya.

Lelaki itu teringat dengan kejadian yang sempat membuat Rukia hancur. Saat di Tokyo, Nel memang tidak menceritakan kejadian yang sebenarnya. Namun Ashido berhasil memaksanya dan Ichigo mendapatkan informasi itu kemarin lusa.

Kala itu, Ichigo dibius. Dan Nel memang sempat membuka kemeja Ichigo. Dia juga sudah mempersiapkan diri. Tinggal sedikit lagi dan Ichigo bisa menjadi miliknya. Rasa cinta yang tak kunjung dibalas, merupakan hantaman keras bagi Nel. Apalagi sekarang Ichigo sudah menikah. Dia sangat terpukul sampai-sampai menggunakan cara licik seperti itu.

Cara licik?

Nel mengelus pipi Ichigo. Tapi, apa Ichigo meginginkannya? Dia mendekatkan wajahnya ke wajah Ichigo. Tak bisa dipercaya jika akhirnya dia bisa menyentuh Ichigo. Semudah ini.

Dia tidak berpikir jika ini mudah. Dia selalu menambatkan hatinya ke Ichigo. Dan ini adalah balasan setimpal atas segala usahanya bertahun-tahun kan? Nel mendekatkan rahang kokoh itu kepadanya. Dia bisa merasakan kehangatan Ichigo melalui sentuhannya. Dan dia terus mendekat.

Lalu berhenti.

Ichigo sering menolongnya. Lelaki itu sama sekali tidak pernah menyakiti Nel. Dia selalu baik. Terlalu baik untuk dia sakiti. Apa reaksinya jika lelaki itu tahu Nel ingin menjamahnya? Apa Ichigo akan sedih? Kenapa hati wanita itu menjadi goyah dan perih?

Akhirnya wanita itu kembali mengenakan pakaiannya dan keluar dari kamar Ichigo. Membiarkan keadaan Ichigo begitu. Dia tidak tahan lagi berlama-lama di situ. Dia hanya akan menyakiti hati pria yang selama ini dikasihinya.

Ichigo sendiri malah baru tahu jika Nel menyukainya. Sungguh lelaki yang tidak peka, pikir dirinya sendiri. Pesonanya bahkan bisa membuat seseorang nekad seperti itu. Mengerikan. Padahal dia sama sekali tidak peduli dengan penampilannya. Dia kira, Rukia sama saja. Wanita di depannya itu apa adanya. Dan sepertinya tidak peduli bahkan jika ada jerawat besar di jidatnya.

Ichigo mempererat genggamannya. Syukurlah, istrinya adalah Rukia. Wanita dengan sejuta pesona di mata Ichigo. Dia akan bersabar. Terus bersabar sehingga wanita itu benar-benar luluh.

"Aku capek."

"Terus ingatlah Chupi, dan jangan mengeluh."

"Chappy!"

"Ssst."

"Dasar kau ini."

"Kau ini yang dasar. Aku tidak menyangka. Dulu kau orang yang sinis kan? Bicara padaku saja jarang." Ichigo mengalihkan pandangan sehingga Rukia pikir Ichigo sedang sebal. Dulu Rukia memang fokus pada tugasnya saja. Tapi bukan berarti Ichigo juga tidak begitu kan?

"Kau sendiri juga begitu. Ingat? Kau sudah menghancurkan meja padahal belum ada satu hari kita menikah." Rukia tidak mau kalah.

"I-itu…" Ichigo tidak bisa mengelak. Dia memang menakutkan saat itu. Dia juga bingung, kenapa bisa dia begitu?

"Tapi terima kasih, kau tidak datang terlambat saat itu." Terlambat? Soal apa? Rukia melihat raut wajah Ichigo yang nampak bingung dengan pembicaraannya."Grimmjow."

Ah, pria itu. Ichigo tidak mau lagi mengingat pemandangan dimana istrinya…

"Aku tidak menyangka kau bisa berkelahi." Lanjut Rukia seraya tersenyum tipis. Wanita itu juga tidak terlalu suka mengingat bagian itu.

"Kau pikir suamimu ini hanya seorang dokter yang lemah lembut pada pasiennya?"

"Mungkin saja." Rukia terkikik mendengarnya.

Ichigo cukup senang melihat wajah riang itu. Sudah berkali-kali dia melihat Rukia menangis. Dia tidak bisa lagi melihat air mata berharga itu jatuh melewati wajah Rukia.

"Kau cantik, Rukia."

"Ha?"

"A-akh, _betsuni_!"

"Jangan berisik, Ichigo!" reflek karena mendengar suara Ichigo yang cukup kencang, Rukia membekap mulut itu. Dan jaraknya dengan Ichigo semakin tipis. Si _amethys_ kini bisa menatap dalam _hazel_ di depannya. Terbawa suasana, Ichigo pun memainkan tangannya. Tangan itu akhirnya menelusuri pinggang sang istri. Rukia merasa geli di bagian itu, padahal Ichigo hanya memegangnya.

"Sensasinya beda sekali saat aku menyentuh kulitmu langsung." Rukia mendelik seketika. "Sayang sekali malam ini kau tidak bisa menggosokkan punggungku."

"_Ecchi_! Hmp-!"

"Kini giliran kau yang berisik, Rukia. Jika tidak bisa diam, akan kubungkam dengan ini." Sejak kapan Ichigo belajar menggoda? Telunjuknya dengan percaya diri, dia letakkan di depan bibirnya yang terlihat haus. Rukia meneguk ludahnya. Tidak bisa disangkal bahwa dia takut jika Ichigo menjadi buas. "Haha..seharusnya kau lihat wajahmu sekarang. Kau bilang tidak takut denganku? Pembual…" senyuman sombong itu membuat Rukia geram. Dia tidak boleh kalah.

"Aku tidak takut denganmu!"

"Benarkah? Kalau begitu buktikan, Ru-ki-a-chaan.." Benar-benar, nada bicara suaminya itu menjengkelkan.

"Baiklah! Lakukan apa yang kau suka dan aku tidak akan meronta!" Sepertinya Rukia telah mengambil keputusan yang bisa membunuhnya sendiri. Kesempatan bagus bagi Ichigo. Dia sangat bersyukur dengan pembicaraan yang menurutnya nglantur ini. Akhirnya dia bisa melakukan apa yang selama ini Kaien ajarkan. Ichigo mengambil ancang-ancang dan..

"_Sorry._" Sialan suara itu.

Itu Gin.

"Ayolah, yang lainnya sibuk bersembunyi dan kalian malah bermesraan?" Pria itu mengulurkan tangannya yang kini menjadi penghalang antara bibir Ichigo dan bibir Rukia. Ichigo langsung saja menghantarkan tatapan tajam pada Gin. Pria rubah itu tak memperhatikannya dan hanya tertawa, membuat Rukia super duper malu. Dipergoki oleh seseorang saat dia seperti ini bukanlah yang diharapkannya.

"Cepat kembali ke dalam. Udaranya benar-benar dingin tahu." pria itu pun dengan santainya masuk meninggalkan Ichigo dan Rukia.

Ichigo berusaha dengan keras menahan amarahnya. Ya, benar-benar usaha keras. Dia pun berdiri dan mengulurkan tangannya ke Rukia.

"Kurasa dia benar."

"Emh."

.

.

.

.

.

Rasa silau itu sungguh tidak nyaman. Matanya masih terasa berat untuk dibuka. Wanita itu menggeliat sejenak. Tapi dia merasa aneh. Gerakannya seakan telah terkunci. Ada bau harum yang mengelilinginya. Dan juga…hangat. Mungkinkah itu suaminya? Bagaimana bisa? Dengan segera, dia membuka mata dan..

"Mimpi?" wanita itu menelusuri setiap sisi tempat tidur. Dia menghela nafasnya. Lega karena tidak ada seorang pun di sini selain dirinya.

Tok Tok Tok

"Rukia… kau sudah bangun kan? Aku masuk ya.." itu suara suaminya. Tak lama setelah suara itu terdengar, muncullah sosok suaminya. Ichigo memperhatikan Rukia sejenak. Dia belum pernah melihat kondisi Rukia tepat setelah bangun tidur, karena dia memang selalu bangun tidak lebih awal darinya. "Kalau begitu, kau bisa menggosok punggungku sekarang." Ichigo berbalik, tidak mau raut malunya terlihat. Sangat kekanak-kanakan. Dia meminta dimandikan sementara Rukia baru saja bangun?

"Kau ini.."

"Semalam kau tidak melakukannya kan?"

"Punggungmu itu sudah bersih Ichigo…"

"Bagaimana kau tahu? Dasar pembual.."

"Baiklah..baiklah…"

Tapi Rukia memang sedang butuh penyegaran. Dia sebaiknya mandi sekarang.

Seperti biasa, Ichigo masuk lebih dahulu. Setelah Rukia memakai handuknya, dia baru masuk menyusul Ichigo.

Jujur, Ichigo ingin sekali memandangi Rukia di saat seperti itu, tapi, Rukia memang selalu menghalangi imajinasinya.

Kali ini Rukia cukup lama menurutnya. Dia sudah biasa mengalihkan pandangan ketika Rukia mulai masuk. Itu memang perintah Rukia, jadi dia tidak bisa menolaknya.

"Sudah kubilang jika punggungmu itu bersih, Ichigo." Lelaki orange itu terkejut dengan suara yang berasal tepat di belakangnya. Sejak kapan Rukia masuk? "Kali ini, tidak usah menggosok punggungmu ya? Aku juga ingin berendam."

Ada apa sih dengan Rukia? Tidak biasanya dia seperti ini. Ichigo pun berbalik dan sangat terkejut. Wajahnya menjadi sangat merah. Dia begitu tidak menyangka. Oh tidak, tahan Ichigo. Jangan mimisan sekarang. Tapi pemandangan itu sangat ekstrim.

"Kemana handukmu?!"

"Lihat? Kaulah yang takut denganku, Ichigo."

.

.

.

.

.

"_Baka_!" Ichigo masih menggerutu di meja makan. Dia memperhatikan Rukia yang tenang-tenang saja menyiapkan sarapan. Matanya sesekali melirik Rukia. Dan sesekali pula dia merasa sangat malu. Baru pertama ini dia melihatnya. Akh, Kaien tidak pernah bercerita tentang ini. Bagaimana Ichigo menghadapinya? Bahkan dia malah kabur di tengah-tengah acaranya tadi. Dia sungguh tidak kuat.

"Aku sudah berpikir lama sekali untuk ini."

Akh, Ichigo masih gugup. Selama ini, dia menginginkannya kan? Ayolah.. mana keberanianmu itu?

"Aku tidak akan takut lagi padamu. Tapi kelihatannya malah kau yang takut."

"Aku tidak takut! Aku hanya belum persiapan saja, Rukia!" Muka Ichigo kembali merah. Dia memegang erat-erat gelasnya. "J-Jadi, jangan lakukan hal seperti tadi tanpa memberitahuku dulu."

"_Wakatta..wakatta…_ Tapi, ngomong-ngomong Okaa-san sudah meneleponmu?"

"Menelepon tentang apa?"

.

.

.

.

.

"APA?"

[Jangan bilang 'apa' seolah-olah kau tidak menginginkannya, Ichigo-kun!]

"T-Tapi, aku tidak ingin Rukia takut padaku."

[Takut? Kau bercanda? Sebentar, mari kita luruskan. Sekarang, kau baru pulang kerja kan?]

"Iya, lalu?"

[Sudah mandi?]

"Belum. Aku tidak mengerti."

[Kau tahu sekarang Rukia dimana?]

"Tadi dia di sini tapi…" Ichigo mengedarkan pandangannya. He? Dimana Rukia? Perasaan, istrinya itu baru melepaskan jaket yang dia pakai.

[Argh…dia sedang menunggumu di kamar, Ichigo-kun!]

"Ha? Okaa-san yakin?"

[Dia bilang sendiri padaku. Mana mungkin salah! Hm, itu tidak peting. Pokoknya sekarang kau harus bersiap dan nikmati malammu! Dah, Ichigo-kun! Tut..Tut..Tut..]

"Jangan bercanda… Mana mungkin Rukia—" Sebaiknya dia mengecek sendiri.

Dia akhirnya berjalan menuju kamar. Sampai di sana, kamar Rukia kosong. Dan kini beralih pada kamarnya. Ada yang aneh. Di pintu itu, tergantung tulisan yang membuatnya lagi-lagi _blushing_.

DON'T DISTURB!

Ichigo mengetuk pintunya itu, memastikan Rukia ada di dalam.

"Rukia?"

"Ya." Hm..ternyata Rukia memang di situ. Jangan bilang, ibu mertuanya tadi tidak bercanda. Jika benar, berarti…

"Boleh aku masuk?"

"Kata kuncinya dulu."

"Kata kunci?"

"Aku tidak takut dengan Rukia! Mengerti?" Apa-apaan Rukia itu? Ichigo meringis.

"Aku tidak takut dengan istriku!"

Krieet…

"Baiklah kau boleh masuk seka— Ichigo!" tanpa basa-basi lagi, Ichigo menerobos pintunya. Membuat Rukia menjerit, tapi dia tidak peduli. Lekas dia tutup pintu itu dan menguncinya. Membuat gantungan di depannya bergoyang-goyang.

DON'T DISTURB!

_**OWARI**_

* * *

Gyaaaaaaah…sudah puas belum dengan endingnya?

*ngetik fanfic sambil nonton Brave *molor berjam-jam

Huft..saya seneng deh, akhirnya selesei juga. Tidak ada anak atau siapa pun karena ini cerita tentang mereka berdua.

Gyaaaaaah…saya berasa udah tua. Saya nggak sengaja, tapi fic ini selesai di chapter 13, ugh..13

Oh ya, sekali lagi gomen, saya tidak membalas review di chapter ini. Dan saya sangat suka Ao Haru Rideeeeeeeeeeeeeeee #plak

Bingung mau ngomong apalagi. Yah, semoga chapter ini tidak mengecewakan readers yaaa.

Hontou ni arigatou sudah mau membaca, mereview, mem-fav, mem-follow dan menunggu fic ini. Hontou ni arigatouuu…

Jaaa mata! Sampai ketemu lagi! ^^


End file.
